


As long as I feel you

by babewearefireproof



Series: come on, come on [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealous Louis, M/M, Manipulative!Harry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Harry, Possessive Louis, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Harry es un omega que siempre consigue lo que quiere, y a quien quiere es a Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Son alrededor de 40,000 palabras. So, si a la mitad de la lectura tus ojos, cabeza, espalda, pies o lo que sea duelen, por favor detente, toma un descanso y, si lo deseas, retoma la lectura.

 

**1.**

 

Cuando su madre los dejó, Harry era lo suficiente pequeño como para recordar su voz, su rostro, o inclusive su nombre. Lo que sí recuerda es a Robert, un omega optimista y ahora padre soltero, llorar por días y noches sin descansar, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro cada que Harry lo miraba expectante. Su madre, una de las pocas alfas en el mundo, cedió a la presión, a lo atractivo que era el dinero, y se largó para casarse con una omega millonaria, sin mirar atrás a la familia que estaba dejando.

Robert tuvo a Harry en su útero por nueve meses, su madre lo vio crecer ahí – pero no le importó. El típico orgullo que sienten los alfas al ver a su omega lleno de su _semilla_ no fue suficiente para que ella se quedara a su lado.

Si cualquiera le preguntara a Harry, él contestaría que no le importa en lo más mínimo y, de encontrarse a su madre en la calle (lo cual desea que no sea así, ya que no tiene duda alguna de que le diría sus verdades), sólo la pasaría por alto inclusive aunque ésta grite su nombre. Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar en la vida, piensa, así que no tiene mucho que pensar.

Aún así, su padre lo crió como ningún otro y le dio todo el apoyo y cariño en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él. Cuando la segunda sexualidad de Harry se presentó a los trece años – _eres omega_ , le dijo Robert, y Harry recuerda ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla y un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos – su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole al oído de que siempre estaría ahí para él. De que se aseguraría que su alfa sería el mejor, que cuidaría de él y sus hijos, que no se separaría para nada. Que valía la pena como para tener a alguien como su querido hijo a su lado – su joya más preciada, su retoño.

Harry siempre supo que era la viva imagen de su madre.

Para su mala suerte, su padre nunca volvió a juntarse con otro alfa, por lo que Harry perdió la oportunidad de tener hermanos. Si bien Robert le daba todo el cariño, toda la _compañía_ que necesitaba, en su corazón siempre hubo un vacío que le gritaba que quería a alguien con quien jugar, alguien a quién contarle sus secretos _sucios_ – porque hablar con su padre sobre sus ansias sexuales no era para nada atractivo – o alguien con quien criticar y calificar a cada alfa que pasaba por la calle.

Harry fue feliz, pero siempre tuvo ese vacío en él. Es por eso que, cuando llegó a la edad de dieciocho años, decidió tomar supresores – los mejores del mercado, le dijo su padre, con una pequeña caja de _Omeplas_ en la mano, y Harry lloró sobre su hombro toda la noche al descubrir que gastó todo el salario del mes con tal de hacerlo feliz – para así tener más libertades, tomando en cuenta las pocas ganas que tenía en el momento de encontrar un alfa con quien unirse.

Tuvo relaciones con betas, algunos demasiado atractivos y otros que parecían muñecos de porcelana, además de que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por los celos ya que al estar bajo supresores éstos los eliminaban; pero aún así, en el fondo, sabía que ellos no podían darle lo que quería.

Una familia.

 

**…**

Cuando llegó a la edad de veintitrés, Harry se graduó como economista en una universidad de Londres, sonriendo en la foto con su padre al lado, tan orgulloso de su hijo que lo celebró por meses. Harry siempre le sonreía, le daba besos en la mejilla y le decía que lo amaba, que gracias a él y a su ejemplo estaba en donde estaban.

Que lo llevaría a recorrer el mundo – le compraría una mansión y le consentiría con todo lo que él quisiera en señal de agradecimiento. Robert le contestó que con sólo ver a su primer nieto o nieta le haría feliz. Harry para ese tiempo llevaba tres años bajo supresores, y sus ganas de unirse a un alfa no habían aumentado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, en lo único que estaba concentrado era el inicio de su carrera – buscar un trabajo digno y que valiera la pena para que Robert se jubilara – y en el bienestar de su padre, quien se veía algo decaído y enfermo en los últimos meses.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada que su padre y él se sentaban en la mesa, el primero le comentaba que estar en una relación con un alfa ya no significaba ser inferior a él, sino ser _iguales_. Harry lo sabe, ya que omegas como él son considerados valiosos por la sociedad, pero a sus ojos aún no ha aparecido un alfa que valga la pena como para dejar el trabajo de lado y dejar los supresores. Aún así, su padre sólo le sonreía mientras le platica sus experiencias, opiniones, sus deseos.

—Un alfa es fácil de entender y manipular—le decía, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—. Sólo ladeas tu cabeza, mostrando tu cuello, agitando tus pestañas con una sonrisa dulce. Minutos después, los tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Harry sabe que el decir esas palabras duele – ya que para su madre todo eso no fue suficiente; la avaricia y el dinero le ganaron al amor, por más cursi, ridículo y cliché que suene. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de Robert le dice que está siendo honesto. Harry siempre le sonreír en señal de agradecimiento, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus rizados cabellos cayendo sobre la frente.

—Para conseguir un buen alfa hay que manipularlo un poco. Sólo hazles creer que todo lo que sale de tus labios es _por_ ellos y _para_ ellos—Robert le comenta, seguro—. Una victoria asegurada en un juego para niños.

Harry siempre dejaba escapar una risa de felicidad, pero jamás silenciaba a su padre ni mucho menos. En el fondo sabía que su padre quería lo mejor para él, que sólo era una forma de ayudarlo para así animarlo a dejar los supresores – pero Harry tenía dos botellas de _Omeplas_ en el baño, las suficientes como para que le duren los siguientes tres meses.

—Los alfas son inteligentes—Harry le contestaba, siempre inhalando el olor de su padre para memorizarlo el resto de su vida—. Pero nosotros más.

 

**…**

 

—¿Sabes, hijo? Encontrar a tu pareja es sencillo—le decía su padre, cuando a veces se emborrachaba por algún logro que hacía su hijo en la escuela—. El amor es como un reloj, tienes que esperar a que el tiempo pase y, si no es así, sólo regresarlo un poco o manejarlo a tu antojo para que se acople a tus necesidades.

—¿Cómo? —siempre preguntaba, con una curiosidad latente en su pecho.

—Son como las manecillas del reloj: una pareja incorrecta, un noviazgo que no va al caso – _tic, tic, tic_ , te dirá tu corazón. Tan plano, tan simple y monótono que llega a ser aburrido—seguía, con una mirada triste. Harry siempre supo que era por su madre. Siempre por ella—. _Tic, tic, tic_ , una y otra vez. Hasta que, un día, chocas con alguien en la calle, te presentan a alguien, hueles a alguien nuevo. Y de pronto, después de tantos errores y tantas relaciones, en tu corazón, en tu mente, suena un _toc_. Y tú te dirás “Aquí estás. Te he buscado desde siempre”. _Toc_.

Harry siempre sonreía ante ello, aunque su sonrisa se borraba cuando los ojos de su padre se humedecían al verse bañado por el recuerdo de su madre. Siempre era por ella a pesar de que nunca dijese nada. Fue el amor de su vida, hasta el final de los tiempos. Su _toc_. Al final Harry sólo le daba un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole todo lo que hacía por él y para él – mientras Robert le susurraba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo omega, tan bello, inteligente, que no pedía nada más en ese mundo.

Robert falleció en un día lluvioso en pleno septiembre, sólo un año después. Su característico olor a chocolate caliente se impregnó en él como nunca, y en los siguientes meses Harry se dedicó a recordar el olor de su padre cada que se acurrucaba en las noches para dormir.

Robert nunca conoció ningún nieto.

 

**…**

Con sus veintiséis años y con ocho de estar bajo el efecto de los supresores, Harry se sentía seguro al ir a la entrevista de trabajo que más deseaba en el momento. La última empresa para la que trabajó dejó de ser de su agrado cuando su nuevo jefe terminó siendo un beta que coqueteaba con todo mundo, llegando a bajar el sueldo si no aceptabas una cita con él. Harry no aceptó y renunció – luego de cinco años en esa empresa, todo con tal de no tener que soportar la asquerosa cara de su nuevo jefe.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo para acomodarse su corbata a como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño, Harry se permitió aspirar su propio aroma a beta, tan falso pero efectivo que le aseguraba que no tendría ningún acoso de parte de algún alfa al menos que él lo quisiera. Sólo había una persona que sabía de su pequeño y sucio secreto – el único alfa en la vida que desde un principio lo vio como un amigo, que desde siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos.

Niall Horan, un rubio de ojos azules, con apariencia de beta pero todo un alfa, entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Harry le devolvió el gesto, notando enseguida que en las manos de Niall estaban las llaves de su automóvil.

—¿Listo para tu nueva entrevista? —le pregunta, posándose a su lado para mirarlo por el reflejo del espejo.

Harry ensancha su sonrisa con un leve reflejo de superioridad. Se graduó con honores y siempre fue el mejor de su clase, así que de vez en cuando se permite ser un poco engreído. Su meta (y la razón de la entrevista) es ser el asistente personal del jefe de la empresa a la que asiste, un tal _Louis Tomlinson_ , del cual ni siquiera se dignó a buscar fotografías. Si alguien le pregunta, diría que el nombre de la empresa fue escogido por un niño que no tenía nada que hacer, más que jugar con sus juguetes y llorar por su madre. Es decir, ¿quién le pondría de nombre _Nocopt_? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Por supuesto, Harry jamás lo dirá en voz alta.

—Más que listo, Niall—le responde Harry, girándose hacia él mientras se muerde los labios—. Estoy seguro de que me darán el trabajo, y más si el jefe necesita un asistente de urgencia.

Ve la sonrisa lobuna en el rostro de Niall.

—Escuché que Louis Tomlinson es un alfa. —Le dice a Harry en voz baja—. Quizá podrías _asegurar_ tu trabajo.

Harry niega con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—No habrá necesidad, te lo aseguro—se encoge de hombros con actitud despreocupada—. Además de que estaré agotado. Tengo cita con mi gineco obstetra.

—Oh, ¿es tu cita mensual?

—Así es—Harry se muerde los labios—. Creo que quiere hablarme sobre el hecho de que llevo ocho años bajo supresores…

Los ojos de Niall son analíticos, estudiándolo con detenimiento. Harry sabe que es algo inconsciente – después de todo, Niall es de los pocos alfas que se dedican a la psiquiatría –, algo que ocurre en su campo laboral y lo que hace cada que tiene una cita con un paciente, pero no puede evitar hastiarse un poco por ello.

Niall abre la boca para hablar a pesar de que siempre hace las mismas preguntas.

—¿No deseas dejarlos, Harry? Encontrar un alfa, tener una familia.

Harry se encoge de hombros mientras camina hacia la puerta, escuchando el suspiro cansado de Niall a su espalda. Sonríe, seguro de sí mismo, sin mostrar un atisbo de duda.

—No. —Toma el abrigo que está colgado en la puerta, colocándolo sobre su cuerpo—. Aún no he tenido la necesidad.

 

**…**

El hospital es enorme; cada vez que Harry lo ve tiene la sensación de que su tamaño aumenta cada vez más y más. La oficina de su doctora está en el tercer piso, en la zona en donde se encuentran todos los médicos especializados en el omega. Suspirando antes de cruzar por las puertas, mira alrededor para ver si Niall ya se ha ido en su carro. Al comprobar que es así, comienza su caminata subiendo las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para tratar de conseguir un poco de calidez.

El día no es tan frío, pero la sensibilidad a la temperatura ambiental es uno de los efectos secundarios de los supresores. Cuando su padre se los compró hace años, por primera vez, recuerda que fue todo un infierno. Incluso en la época de verano sentía una ventisca fresca recorrerle el cuerpo, y en más de una ocasión se vio en la necesidad de dormir con dos suéteres para no morir de frío.

Robert siempre le cuidó con cariño, pero jamás trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión en cuanto a los supresores; Harry se mostraba agradecido por ello, en verdad, porque comprendía que de alguna u otra manera su padre confiaba en él, y que si algo llegaba a salir mal él estaría ahí, a su lado. Después de que Robert falleció – en su cama, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro –, todas las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a decirle que debería de dejar los supresores. Incluso tuvo vecinas entrometidas que le decían que tenían un _sobrino alfa de lo más encantador_ , o _una amiga de mi hija_ , o que trataban de manipularlo para desear una familia.

Por supuesto que, si se trataba de manipular a alguien, Harry era el ganador. Pero ese es un tema para otro momento.

El conocer a Niall fue una brisa de aire fresco para él. Su  mente liberal y entendimiento hizo que entablara una amistad con él de forma rápida, a pesar de que de forma constante trataba de meterse en su cabeza de manera inconsciente. Su doctora, si bien a veces lo miraba con reproche mientras le decía los efectos negativos de los supresores, no le obligaba a quitarse de ellos. Ambos confiaban en él, de alguna u otra manera, por lo que no tenía problema con ello.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso se acercó al beta que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, sonriéndole con agrado. No recordaba su nombre, para ser honesto – sólo su peculiar olor a lavanda y que, al parecer, ya estaba comenzando a perder intensidad.

—Señor Styles—le dice el beta, mirándolo como si fuera un igual. Ah, los supresores. Dando ideas equivocadas—, la doctora le atenderá enseguida.

Harry asiente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Gracias.

Mientras espera, se pone a pensar en todas aquellas relaciones que tuvo con betas y omegas, quienes en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos jamás descubrieron que dormían con un omega, que salían con uno. Harry nunca se sintió mal por ello, ni siquiera ahora, en especial porque a todas esas personas jamás se las volvió a encontrar en su camino. Gracias al cielo, piensa, porque ahora ya no es tan social como lo era antes.

A su alrededor, omegas pasan de un lado para otro, observándolo con detenimiento al detectar su olor. Un beta en una sección dedicada sólo para omegas, qué curioso, apuesta a que piensan todos; no los culpa, aunque tampoco se preocupa demasiado. Son rostros que sólo verá una vez en su vida, olores que es posible recuerde en el futuro, pero serán tan poco importantes o interesantes que se verán perdidos entre todos los demás.

Una omega embarazada, muy linda con bellos ojos verdes, se sienta a su lado con cansancio, una mano colocada justo debajo de su estómago inflado. Harry se permite respirar un poco, notando enseguida el olor a alfa que la rodea, girando su rostro de inmediato cuando la omega se gira hacia él. Pero qué vergüenza.

Una puerta se abre; Harry dirige su vista hacia la misma y ve a su doctora salir de ahí, encontrándolo con rapidez entre los pasillos, sonriéndole de lado con atrevimiento. Harry se pone de pie de inmediato, caminando hacia ella pero deteniéndose para permitirle el paso a un omega que va en silla de ruedas con un bebé en brazos. Encantador.

—Señor Styles, qué bueno que llegaste temprano—le dice su doctora, sonriente—. Pasa, por favor.

Maggie Kouhan es una beta de cuarenta años que aparenta treinta y es demasiado sincera y directa con todos los pacientes que tiene. Esa es una de las razones por las que le agrada a Harry, además del hecho de que no le presione con el tema de los supresores. Al menos no demasiado, no hasta el punto de ser molesto. Su bata blanca contrasta a la perfección con su cabello negro, liso, a la par de sus ojos azules que parecen ver más de lo que saben.

Los dos se sientan al mismo tiempo, quedándose en silencio unos segundos mientras la doctora Kouhan escribe en su libreta de apuntes, algo que sólo ella puede ver. Harry siempre ha mostrado curiosidad en lo que redacta ahí, pero nunca le obliga a que le lea; siente que no hay necesidad.

Luego de unos segundos, la doctora deja la pluma de lado, cerrando su libreta para luego colocar sus brazos sobre ella. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero esta vez Harry no le devuelve el gesto.

—Bien, Señor Styles—empieza en tono serio—. ¿En este tiempo apareció alguien de tu interés?

Harry responde con rapidez.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Ningún alfa atractivo, misterioso, que te cumpla todas las necesidades que deseas? —una sonrisa traviesa se posa en sus labios—. Si entiendes lo que me refiero a _necesidades_.

Harry rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar que una leve sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. Otra de las razones por las que la doctora Kouhan es de su agrado.

—No, doctora. Ahora sólo estoy concentrado en mi trabajo.

—¿Tienes uno nuevo?

—Después de finalizar aquí iré a una entrevista de trabajo. —responde con seguridad.

—Y tendrás una oportunidad de comenzar una nueva _caza_.

—Siendo honesto, no lo creo.

Lo siguiente que hace la doctora Kouhan es soltar un leve bufido de fastidio; Harry sabe por qué: los omegas que llevan demasiado tiempo bajo el efecto de supresores, al menos como él, no tienen muy buenos resultados a la hora de intentar tener una familia. Harry no se preocupa, ya que desde que tenía quince años sabe que su fertilidad es demasiado alta, sus óvulos siguen trabajando a la perfección y ni la matriz o el útero han sufrido daño alguno. Quizá también tiene que ver con el hecho de que es de los pocos omegas que duran bajo el efecto de un supresor por tanto tiempo.

En épocas pasadas, los omegas apenas y podían salir sin sus betas o alfas a calle, ya que sin pudor alguno podrían ser violados por uno o varios, terminando embarazados o con secuelas psicológicas de tan trágicos sucesos; a pesar de que los omegas en la actualidad usan el arma de la mordida como defensa personal, lo trágico de sucesos como esos seguían presentes. Para su suerte, jamás se ha encontrado a personas que intenten pasarse de la línea que él mismo marca. Ni tampoco se ha encontrado con un alfa que llame del todo su atención como para dejar el Omeplas.

La doctora Kouhan sabe que Harry prefiere a los alfas por sobre los betas – si bien tuvo relaciones con varios, la única razón fue para pasar desapercibido ante los demás para no causar tanta atención; los omegas son casi alabados y consiguen trabajo con facilidad. Harry no quiere eso. Nunca lo ha querido.

Por suerte, su padre le enseño las tácticas básicas para sobrevivir en un mundo en donde los alfas pelean por tu atención, te regalan tantas cosas hasta que te sientas embriagado por ellos y por su aroma, para luego embarazarte y botarte como si no fueras nada – sí, Harry se refiere a su madre. A quién más si no – y así olvidando todos los momentos que vivieron.

La doctora y él hablaron por una media hora más, ya que no había nada interesante que decir ninguna de las dos partes. Harry mostrando su desinterés para dejar los supresores mientras que la doctora lo guiaba a iniciar una “caza”, alentándolo para que no se quedara solo por el resto de su vida como un triste y amargado omega que finge ser un beta cuando no lo es.

Tan linda su doctora.

Al final, un poco harto de la misma palabrería una, otra vez, se gira cuando ya está en la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

—Está bien, doctora. Lo intentaré.

Enseguida notó el sabor de la mentira en su boca, pero no dijo nada más.

 

**…**

Para un nombrecito como _Nocopt_ , el edificio es precioso. Toda una belleza. Con su acabado moderno junto con un color entre blanco y beige, resaltaba de entre todos los demás colores azules o negros que coloreaban la ciudad. Tenía un área verde enorme en donde los empleados, con sus trajes o faldas, se sentaban para charlar en la jornada de descanso; a un lado izquierdo se encontraba el enorme estacionamiento, al lado derecho una fuente de lo más llamativa, grande, preciosa; Harry sintió unas ganas de mojarse en el agua que caía de ella. Culpa a los supresores.

No se sentía para nada incómodo cuando personas miraban la ropa con la que iba vestido – un simple abrigo con un vaquero y unos botines negros, para nada comparado con la ropa costosa que traían todos. O quizás estaba viendo su rostro – que vamos, no es por ser engreído ni mucho menos, pero Harry sabe que es atractivo. Sus facciones son llamativas, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas atrapan la atención y sus labios en forma de corazón, bueno, qué puede decir.

Sin embargo, deja pasar eso por alto ya que el pavonearse ante los demás no es lo que venía a hacer ahí. Viene a una entrevista para ser el asistente personal de la cabecilla de esa empresa, Louis Tomlinson. Las referencias que tiene de él es que, mientras no se metan en su camino y cumplan lo que digan, no habrá problemas. Oh, y que tiene una enorme habilidad de autocontrol. Algo raro en los alfas que ha conocido, si le preguntan a Harry.

Asegurándose de que el olor de beta aún siga presente en su cuerpo y apretando el agarre de su maleta sobre su hombro, se permite echar un leve _olfateo_ a lo que está a su alrededor. Si bien los omegas no pueden oler a distancias enormes – contrario a los alfas – o de magnitud considerable, su capacidad de especificar las esencias para cada quién es, sin duda, superior a todos los demás. Harry aún no ha olvidado el olor a chocolate caliente de su padre, o inclusive el de pastel de fresas de su madre, por más que trate de evitarlo. Es algo que los omegas adoran de sí mismos; por supuesto, Harry no es la excepción de aquella regla.

Hay pocos omegas a su alrededor, y la mayoría de los que están ahí son betas con un porcentaje menor de alfas. No hay discriminación ni mucho menos, todo mundo parece muy ameno con lo que hace e inclusive cuando cruza las puertas de cristal el ambiente es tranquilo. Le da un punto a favor al lugar. Una alfa atractiva pasa a su lado, observándolo con detenimiento, pero Harry no se permite a mostrar signos de interés cuando está a punto de entrar a una entrevista de trabajo.

Se dirige directo a la recepcionista – oliéndola, se da cuenta de que es una de las pocas omegas del lugar – con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocando una mano sobre el gran escritorio que los separa. La omega, que por lo que ve lleva el nombre de Mayre, le sonríe con educación.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señor…?

—Styles. Harry Styles—responde, entregándole su identificación para que verifique su nombre. La mujer omega la mira por ambos lados—. He venido por un puesto. Para asistente del señor Louis Tomlinson.

Mayre, entregándole la tarjeta, asiente. Después sin decir nada más toma el teléfono que tiene frente a ella, colocando el auricular en su oreja para luego comenzar a marcar un número. Harry no dice nada, sólo la observa, hasta que ella habla con alguien del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señor Payne? Ha llegado otra persona para el puesto de asistente. Harry Styles. Beta. —hay un minuto de silencio antes de que continúe—. No, no le he pedido los – permítame un minuto—los ojos grandes de Mayre se posan en él, curiosos—. ¿Trajo la papelería a pedir, señor?

Harry abre la pequeña maleta que trae, extrayendo de él un legajo, para luego pasárselo a la recepcionista sin decir nada. Mayre de inmediato lo abre, leyendo con rapidez, antes de asentir y murmurar algo.

—¿Señor Payne? La papelería está en orden. Si desea le digo que suba. No, el señor Tomlinson sigue sin – entiendo, entiendo. Lo haré enseguida. Entendido. Muchas gracias.

Mayre cuelga con un rastro de concentración en su rostro. Cierra el portafolio que trae en sus manos, pasándoselo a Harry para que éste lo tome de vuelta. Hay una sonrisa de cordialidad en sus labios.

—Señor Harry, disculpe las molestias, pero me temo que el señor Tomlinson no ha llegado—Harry frunce el ceño, por lo que Mayre se permite aclarar con rapidez—. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que no se le realizará la entrevista este día. Si gusta puede pasar a la oficina del señor Tomlinson, ya que recibimos órdenes estrictas de que él mismo haría la entrevista.

Maravilloso. El jefe de esa empresa se digna a llegar tarde y, además de ello, todavía tiene el descaro de ordenar que sólo sea él el que lleve a cabo las entrevistas de trabajo. Menudo jefe que tendrá de ahora en adelante. Harry no sabe cuántas personas postularon para el puesto, sólo espera que no estén tan decididos como él para conseguir el empleo.

Al final, se obliga a sí mismo a sonreír, importándole poco si Mayre se da cuenta de ello.

—Por supuesto—Harry guarda el portafolio en su maleta—. ¿Dónde está la oficina del señor Tomlinson?

—En el último piso. Puede usar el elevador.

Harry le agradece por lo bajo, asintiendo, para luego mirar a su alrededor para localizar los elevadores. La gente pasa de un lado a otro, charlando; en menos de un segundo después escucha que una persona se acerca para charlar muy contenta con la recepcionista, pero no le presta demasiada atención. Son tres elevadores, pero se queda justo en el medio de los mismos para saber cuál es el que abrirá sus puertas primero.

Luego de esperar un minuto, el del lado izquierdo se abre y permite que salgan las pocas personas que ya venían en él, antes de entrar para darse la vuelta, esperando unos segundos para ver si alguien más va a ocuparlo también. Al ver que no es así, cierra las puertas del elevador y ve los botones brillantes de los pisos, picándole con rapidez al que indica que lleva a la planta más alta. La música del elevador es tranquila, una combinación entre piano y violín muy hermosa – a pesar de que él no tiene ninguna afición ante esos dos instrumentos. Del lugar donde venía, la música sólo era un hobbie más.

Personas entraban y salían del elevador. Al final, luego de lo que se sintió una eternidad, el elevador llegó a su último piso, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron él salió de ahí en un santiamén. El piso era precioso, espacioso, a pesar de que había un pasillo que separaba el elevador de _otras_ puertas de vidrio. En medio de todo estaba un escritorio enorme, con una computadora de las más nuevas, y Harry sabía que ése sería su lugar de trabajo; cruzó por las puertas de cristal, mirando alrededor en busca de nadie, más no encontró nada.

En una de las paredes se encontraban dos puertas – Harry supuso que se trataban de las del presidente y vicepresidente, pero no se puso a investigar – de un acabado precioso, siendo realzados por la pintura del lugar. Era un piso perfecto, en verdad, con toda la modernidad adornando sus alrededores. Decidió quedarse quieto cuando una de las puertas se abrió y de él apareció un hombre atractivo, alto y musculoso, con una cara masculina junto con unos ojos avellanas preciosos. Harry percibió su esencia de enseguida, sin siquiera un segundo de haberlo visto. Un alfa.

Las fosas nasales del alfa se expandieron un poco; entonces supo que el otro también le estaba oliendo, aunque por su mirada no lo hacía por interés ni mucho menos: más bien, como una táctica utilizada en su trabajo cuando ve a alguien desconocido. El olor del alfa no es para nada peculiar, pero no por ello indeseable. Aún así, sólo se limita a sonreír con fingido nerviosismo.

El alfa se adelanta a hablar.

—¿Tú eres Harry Styles? —ante la aparente duda de Harry – un buen pestañeo mientras ladea su cabeza con timidez – se apresura a hablar—. Soy Liam Payne. La recepcionista me comentó que vienes para una entrevista.

Harry asiente, silencioso.

—Sí… con el señor Tomlinson. —Harry toma la mano de Liam cuando éste por fin la estira como saludo—. Aunque me comentaron que el señor Tomlinson aún no llega…

Ah, las buenas impresiones. Siempre tienes que asegurar que alguien te vea como un buen partido para el empleo para que interceda con el jefe de alguna u otra manera. Harry por dentro sonríe victorioso cuando Liam muestra en sus ojos una pizca de culpa.

—Discúlpalo. Surgió un problema con nuestros socios y… yo también voy de salida. Pero ya le llamé y comentó que viene a cinco minutos. Si gustas esperar en su oficina…

Harry lo observa por largos minutos antes de colocar una sonrisa tímida en su rostro para después asentir con inseguridad. Liam muestra un gesto de alegría, sin ninguna intención de coquetear con él ni mucho menos. Sólo entonces, Harry nota la apenas leve esencia de alguien más en la ropa de Liam; un olor a vainilla, dulce pero no en exceso – una omega. Una omega próxima a celo. Por dentro sonríe, sabiendo que Liam ya tiene pareja.

—Muchas gracias.

Ve a Liam despedirse con un asentimiento de manos, esperando a que la puerta del elevador se abra. Harry no lo ve partir del todo porque para entonces ya está frente a la puerta del presidente; a lo lejos escucha voces, y comprende que provienen del otro extremo del piso, una sección que no se digna a explorar ya que él sólo se encontrará sentado en el escritorio que está detrás de él.

La habitación del presidente es preciosa, iluminada a la perfección por los pocos rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana que están de lado derecho de la pared. De lado izquierdo hay un gran librero, y al lado de éste hay un sillón de lo más cómodo con cojines y almohadones acomodados de forma perfecta. Al fondo hay una puerta que Harry supone que lleva a un baño o armario – su anterior jefe tenía uno así, a pesar de que su oficina era mucho más pequeña que ésta – adornado con una pequeña planta que cuelga tan bella y viva.

El escritorio está al lado de la ventana; es lo suficiente grande como para que una computadora enorme esté ahí pero sin ocupar siquiera la mitad del espacio. A un lado hay papeles y millones de carpetas. Una silla blanca está detrás del escritorio y, frente al mismo, hay dos sillas negras que se ven demasiado cómodas como para ser ignoradas por Harry.

Sintiéndose seguro – en caso de que su futuro jefe le comente algo, él le dirá con toda la timidez fingida posible que Liam Payne le permitió pasar – de lo que hacía, se dirige hacia una de las sillas para tomar asiento, suspirando cuando se deja caer sobre ella y su espalda choca contra su respaldo. Sólo segundos después, su celular vibra en uno de los  bolsillos de su abrigo. Colocando la maleta en el suelo, saca su celular para después desbloquearlo, leyendo en la pantalla que es un mensaje de parte de Niall.

_Mi último paciente antes del almuerzo se acaba de ir. ¿ya estas en la entrevista?_

Harry comienza a escribir rápido, sintiéndose muy cómodo en la oficina. No hay olor en ella, ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento – ni siquiera una pizca del alfa que es Louis Tomlinson. Es una persona _muy_ controladora de su propia esencia, por lo que puede percibir.

_Ugh, no. A mi futuro jefe se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llegar tarde. Si no fuera porque quiero este trabajo, ya me hubiese ido._

Manda el mensaje de inmediato, esperando unos segundos antes de que le llegue otro de Niall.

_Hahaha, tu suerte es pésima. ¿entonces donde estas?_

Harry vuelve a escribir con rapidez. A la distancia, escucha el sonido de las puertas del elevador abrirse, pero no reacciona del todo mientras escribe el mensaje. Oye el sonido de pasos y un olor embriagador llega a sus narices, pero no hace nada para moverse de su lugar.

 _En la oficina de mi jefe. Un alfa muy atractivo me dejó pasar. Y antes de que me preguntes, no, no me interesó de esa manera_.

Segundos después de mandar el nuevo mensaje, le llega otro de Niall. Frunce el ceño en cuanto lo lee.

_¿sabes de que me entere? Hubo rumores de que tu próximo jefe había dormido con uno de sus asistentes. Menuda suerte tienes._

_¿De qué hablas?_

Justo cuando le pulsó el botón de “enviar”, la puerta detrás de él se abrió y esa esencia embriagadora lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Olía delicioso – una combinación de las esencias más exquisitas que Harry ha conocido jamás – y le pedía a gritos a Harry que girarse, pero él no podía hacerlo ya que, a pesar de que estaba bajo el efecto de los supresores, sintió una humedad en sus pantalones como desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo pedía.

Maldición. Se lamió los labios con verdadero nerviosismo y ansiedad, sintiendo leves espasmos recorrer su cuerpo una y otra vez. Sintió una lujuria pasar por todo su cuerpo; tratando de controlarse, se pone de pie enseguida y suspira con alivio cuando ve que su humedad no ha mojado la silla ni mucho menos sus pantalones.

 _Tic, tic,_ piensa, mientras se gira con lentitud para encarar a la persona – al alfa – que cuenta con semejante esencia embriagadora, _toc_.

El hombre comienza su caminata hacia él, con pasos decididos, movimientos tan provocadores que Harry teme que los supresores no sean tan fuertes contra sus propias feromonas omega. Los ojos azules del alfa lo miran con detenimiento, antes de hablar con lentitud y seriedad, un poco de interés en su timbre de voz. Harry siente la humedad entre sus piernas, el temblor de su cuerpo.

A pesar de los ocho años bajo los malditos supresores para pasar como un beta, la habilidad olfativa de Harry no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. El hombre frente a él – su traje negro, con lentes en mano y una fina ceja alzada en señal de espera – huele tan bien, tan delicioso y _tan alfa_ , que Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dudaría en ponerse de rodillas si el hombre se lo pidiera. Mientras lo mira de arriba abajo con descaro bien disimulado, Harry sólo tiene un pensamiento en mente.

—Liam me dijo que alguien venía a una entrevista de trabajo—comenta casual, extendiendo el brazo hacia Harry—. Disculpa la tardanza. Soy Louis Tomlinson.

Harry se tarda segundos en reaccionar, respondiendo el gesto y permitiendo que el tacto dure más largo de lo que debería. Sintió es escalofrío leve recorriendo su espalda, la calidez de la piel de alfa de Louis Tomlinson llenándolo por completo, pasando por encima de las habilidades de los supresores que venía tomando desde hace ocho años.

Sólo entonces lo supo, mostrando una sonrisa leve con fingida timidez, como lo hace siempre cada que intenta tener un trabajo; se permite suspirar ante los ojos de su próximo jefe, sabiendo que esto causará algo en él.

_Aquí estás, alfa. Te he buscado desde siempre._

—Harry Styles.

Cuando Louis le dedica una sonrisa ladeada con un toque oculto de coquetería, girando por su escritorio para sentarse en la silla blanca, Harry vuelve a tomar asiento sin descargo alguno. Recordando las palabras de su gineco obstetra esa tarde, de cómo debería de empezar una cacería – de cómo a Harry le parecía ridículo – llega a la conclusión de que una próxima visita a su consultorio no le vendría mal. El alfa frente a Harry no sería para nadie más que para él.

Sus hijos, su olor, su cuerpo, le pertenecerían.

¿Quién necesita estar bajo supresores cuando se tiene un alfa como Louis Tomlinson?

Definitivamente Harry no.

—Así que—empieza Louis, dejando sus lentes en el escritorio, echándose hacia adelante con un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Un brillo que Harry conoce muy bien—, Mayre me dijo que tienes muy buenas referencias. ¿Me permites tu currículum?

¿Harry ya les ha dicho que sabe que es atractivo? Bueno, lo reafirma: _sabe_ que es atractivo, inclusive de entre todos los omegas. Las parejas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida nunca dudaron en decírselo cada que podían, mientras acariciaban sus labios en forma de corazón o repartían besos en su estómago. Sabía que había capturado la atención de Louis a pesar de ser un “beta”, y esos eran puntos a su favor.

Estaba sorprendido de cuán rápido había quedado maravillado de Louis. Es que no se podía negar, el hombre despedía unas feromonas como nadie, además de que su porte tranquilo y sereno incitaban a Harry a romperlo, a hacerlo enfurecer para que sacara su lado alfa más salvaje contra él. Debería dejar de lado esos pensamientos, ya que no desea que terminen siendo fantasías sexuales. Al menos no frente al jefe.

Harry agradecía el hecho de ser tan observador, porque de lo contrario se hubiese perdido el espectáculo que Louis le brindó: el leve, en verdad _leve_ movimiento de sus fosas nasales aspirando en el momento justo en que Harry estiró su brazo para pasarle la carpeta que le había mostrado con anterioridad a Mayre; de cómo Louis cerró los ojos pero fingió pestañear, cuando en realidad lo que hizo fue saborear el olor beta de Harry. De cómo en sus ojos se mostró un brillo de decepción al descubrir el olor, pero al parecer no le importó demasiado cuando posó sus ojos azules de nuevo en él.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras la mirada de Louis se pasaba por el documento, pero Harry no sentía ni una pizca de nerviosismo. Recordando el mensaje de Niall que había leído minutos atrás, sabía que de alguna u otra manera tenía a Louis en sus manos. Al menos un poco.

Entonces, cuando Louis le dice de inmediato que tiene el trabajo, así sin más, y que comienza su periodo de prueba el día de mañana, Harry sonríe – a pesar de que su humedad sigue entre las piernas, a pesar de que Louis no lo deja de mirar mientras se dirige a la puerta – mientras se acuerda de la típica frase que siempre le decía a su padre.

_Los alfas son inteligentes. Pero nosotros más._

**…**

Lo primero que hace al llegar a su casa es tirar las tres botellas de Omeplas que tiene en su baño, deshacerse de las que lleva en el maletín y hacer una cita con su gineco obstetra para dentro de tres días. Harry sabe que puede hacerla para mañana mismo, pero un pequeño lapso de tortura para Louis no vendría nada mal.

De esa manera aseguraría más la atracción que el alfa siente hacia él, además de que podría pensar de qué manera podría ir ganándolo poco a poco.

También, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry saca de su armario su pequeña caja especial que compró en caso de entrar en un celo inesperado: montones de consoladores de distintos tamaños, todos simulando el pene de un alfa, grande, grueso, largo, para satisfacer un omega si ese es el caso. Harry los admira por un largo rato, pero los guarda cuando su celular lo saca de su ensoñación.

En la noche, luego de lo que se sintió una eternidad, sueña con Louis, quien lo monta por detrás con tanta rudeza que Harry pone los ojos en blanco del placer. Hace años que no tiene fantasías así.

 

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, y antes de irse al trabajo, se dedicó a hacer una pequeña investigación del alfa Louis Tomlinson, presidente de la famosa empresa de _Nocopt_. Un hombre empresario de treinta y seis años, uno de los solteros alfas más codiciados de Inglaterra y de todo el mundo. Jamás se le ha conocido una pareja oficial, aunque en varias ocasiones se le vio saliendo con omegas. Es considerado uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo, así como uno de los más solidarios y amantes de los niños que pueden existir. Jamás ha mostrado su lado alfa, por lo que se cree que es una de esas personas que nacieron con la habilidad especial de poder controlar sus feromonas con facilidad.

Si bien hubo momentos en que su vida se vio envuelta en escándalos, logró salir de ellos con la frente bien en alto. Después de ese pequeño texto, venían distintas imágenes de Louis; en unas en una cena de caridad o algo así, otras mientras salía del trabajo, unas cuantas cuando estaba de vacaciones, algunas mientras charlaba por teléfono.

Louis era un hombre atractivo sin duda alguna. La intensidad de su mirada así como la forma de su rostro, tan perfecta, lo hacían un candidato perfecto para cualquier omega que desee realizar una familia. Si bien aún no se despertaba en Harry un sentido paterno, sabía que quería a Louis para él. Todo él.

En la mesilla de noche sólo dejó tres píldoras de supresores, los cuales utilizará para los siguientes tres días. Luego de su próxima visita a la doctora Kouhan, Harry puede decir de forma oficial que Omeglas ha perdido a un cliente; no por su pésimo servicio – de hecho, el servicio que brindaba la empresa que fabrica esos supresores es perfecto – o por sus costos altos, sino porque Harry al fin ha encontrado un alfa a quien manipular y enamorar para sus propósitos.

Porque si bien los alfas eran los que perseguían a los omegas en tiempos pasados – aunque en la actualidad aún lo hacen – Harry no es como los demás omegas. Él no se va a esperar a que Louis tantee el terreno para ver si puede avanzar, a que calcule la velocidad con la que debería de ir para no espantar a un “beta” Harry. No. Harry quiere sentir el calor, la sensualidad de Louis, su pasión – ese lado salvaje que supo que tenía en el momento en que se giró el día de ayer antes de cruzar esa puerta, para encontrarlo viéndolo con sus ojos azules como si hubiese visto a un pedazo de carne que devorar.

Harry quiere a Louis Tomlinson, alfa, completo y todo para él. Si para ello tenía que jugar sucio para conseguirlo todo más rápido, lo hará. No tiene duda sobre ello. Por supuesto, todo va a ser un proceso lento, en el que Harry disfrutará de cada momento. Y el primer paso es plantar una rutina – apenas notoria, que le acerque más a Louis – aprovechando las distintas actividades que como asistente personal del presidente de _Nocopt_ tendrá que hacer.

Es por eso que, al llegar al último piso de la empresa para colocarse en su escritorio, lo primero que hace – luego de saludar a Liam, de presentarse ante un grupo de secretarias de ahí – es entrar a la oficina de Louis para acomodar los papeles que necesitará para el día, inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio para colocarlos en él. Louis no ha llegado, al menos no aún, así que Harry espera que ese hecho continúe al menos hasta que él ya tenga todo su plan a la perfección.

Pero oh sorpresa, Louis entra en su oficina sin tocar, por lo que Harry pone una sonrisa en su rostro para después girarse hacia él, encarando la deliciosa, exquisita, única esencia de Louis, memorizándola en su mente como no lo había hecho en años. Louis también le dedica una sonrisa ladina, mirándolo de arriba debajo de manera tan sutil, apenas notoria, que Harry por momentos dudó que en verdad lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que en verdad sucedió. El lado positivo de traer ropa que acentúe la figura de un omega en los lugares adecuados.

—Buenos días, señor—le saluda Harry, siguiéndolo con la mirada conforme Louis traza su camino hacia detrás del escritorio—. Me tomé la molestia de acomodar parte de los papeles que ocupará para este día.

Louis desabrocha su saco color azul para luego proseguir a quitárselo – Harry admira la camisa blanca que trae debajo, cómo resalta aún más el color azul brillante de sus ojos – para colocarlo en la silla blanca, tomando asiento después. La computadora está encendida, y Harry observa cómo Louis abre un documento de alguna carpeta, entretenido en lo que hace. Al final, dirige su mirada hacia Harry, sonriéndole.

—Harry—dice. Entonces, siente que le gustaría escuchar esa voz mientras lucha por tener aire, afectada por el placer—, no me llames _señor_. De ahora en adelante seremos compañeros cercanos. Tómalo como una orden, si gustas.

Harry nota el acento de Louis, de cómo arrastra las palabras con lentitud o la agudeza y suavidad con la que termina cada oración. Oh, sí, se siente tan húmedo por dentro que incluso podría resbalarse en cualquier momento; la voz de Louis, sumado con su acento, se están convirtiendo en dos cosas que Harry sabe que amará en un futuro. Si a eso le suman su embriagador aroma, junto con su cuerpo perfecto y rostro de modelo, qué más puede pedir Harry.

Que lo folle en su escritorio, quizá. Maravillosa idea.

—Entiendo—contesta, fingiendo sopesar la orden—… Louis.

Hay un efecto casi inmediato en el momento en que Louis escucha su nombre proviniendo de sus labios. Ve la manzana de Adán moviéndose en su garganta, tratando de encontrar saliva en la boca – cómo los ojos azules de Louis se dilatan en gran medida, su mano deteniéndose en el teclado de la computadora en un instante.

Él no comenta nada, a la espera de que Louis lo haga. Éste sólo alza el rostro un poco más, sonriendo de lado, aunque Harry puede ver cierta tensión en su rostro. Ah, los omegas. Sueños húmedos con alguien diciendo su nombre.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Harry sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando se gira para dirigirse hacia la puerta, le es imposible el evitar contonear sus caderas un poco más de lo debido. No sabe a ciencia cierta si Louis lo está mirando, pero por el olor que desprende, el alfa está muy… emocionado. Interesado. Abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, se gira por última vez hacia Louis, atrapando su mirada azulina en un instante. Harry le sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta con rapidez, impidiéndole a su adorado jefe que le devuelva el gesto para así dejarlo a la espera.

Para cuando Harry está sentado en su nuevo escritorio, disfrutando del leve olor a alfa que Louis había dejado al llegar, la sonrisa en su rostro es tan grande que para la tarde ya le duele su clavícula.

 

**…**

Los dos días siguientes son tranquilos, pero eso no detiene a Harry en su plan. Ya para entonces tiene una rutina bien planeada, la cual es así: primero llega, comprobando que Louis sigue sin estar en su oficina, para luego acomodar sus papeles como es debido y con toda la preparación posible. Si Louis llega en ese momento, le saluda y le pregunta cómo estuvo su noche; de no ser así, sólo sale de la oficina y se dedica a saludar a todas las personas de la planta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las llamadas que Louis recibe se las pasa directo, diciendo su nombre con suma lentitud y un leve descaro, sabiendo ya el efecto que tiene en Louis.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, sólo va a un café que está al cruzar la calle, el cual siempre está abierto las veinticuatro horas del día; la comida es deliciosa y el café también, aunque siempre esté repleto de gente incluso en la noche. Patrones sutiles, apenas notorios – como por ejemplo, cada que llamaba a la puerta de Louis y éste siempre abría, Harry se acercaba sólo un poco a él, para que sus cuerpos rocen entre ellos, sólo calidez contra calidez – que le harían a Harry todo más fácil.

Ah, aún se sorprende que hace apenas cuatro días estuvo diciéndole a su gineco obstetra que nunca encontraría un alfa que le llenase sus necesidades. Ahora ahí está Harry, ansioso por deshacerse de los supresores para empezar a realizar su plan – quitarle las ropas a Louis, ponerse en sus rodillas y tragar ese grande, duro, grueso miembro de alfa – tal como lo había planeado.

En domingo ahora Harry ahí está, en la puerta de su gineco obstetra, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras siente el escrutinio de la doctora sobre él. Esperando a que sea la beta quien ropa el silencio entre los dos, él se dedica a observar su alrededor con supuesto entretenimiento.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras—le comenta Maggie, casual—. Apenas tres días de tu última cita, Harry.

Al final él posa sus ojos en los de ella, vivos y brillantes, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Tan travieso niño que eres, le diría su padre si estuviese vivo, siempre manejando a la gente a tu antojo. No es que alguien se pudiese quejar, de todos modos. Si bien a Harry le gusta manejar a la gente, no es tan malo como para no dejarlos ser.

Se hace hacia adelante en la silla, como queriendo contar un secreto a su doctora. Se muerde los labios.

—Quiero dejarme de los supresores.

Silencio total. La cara de la doctora es de estupefacción, como si hubiese escuchado algo imposible – oye, he visto un unicornio en plena calle, con un hombre desnudo sobre él mientras cantaba la macarena – o que superase sus expectativas, con un rostro tan cómico que si no fuera por la seriedad con la que Harry busca llevar la situación, se estaría riendo tan fuerte que todo el hospital escucharía.

La doctora se queda ahí, ida, hasta que de la nada parpadea tantas veces que Harry siente que le dio un tic nervioso; Maggie se tranquiliza, dándose una leve bofetada, para luego colocar en su rostro esa típica sonrisa lobuna de beta que lo sabe todo.

—Vaya sorpresa. Me tomaste desprevenida, Harry.

Harry se permite alzar una ceja.

—Sí… me di cuenta.

—¿La caza comenzó bien, eh?

Harry recuerda el cuerpo de Louis – su rostro, sus ojos, los labios – así como su delicioso olor a alfa, de cómo se tensa cada que Harry se acerca a él a pesar de ser sólo un “beta”, de cómo sus pupilas se dilatan cuando Harry le dedica una sonrisa ladina con las manos sobre sus caderas. Ah, qué cosas. De seguir así, Harry saldrá húmedo de la clínica.

La doctora comienza a murmurar cosas, para luego pasar a escribir en un recetario sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Ya tienes a alguien en la mira?

—Así es. —Harry ve cómo la doctora apunta su respuesta en forma de un simple _sí_.

—¿Será estable?

—Eso espero—contesta. Al escuchar que suena demasiado inseguro para su propio gusto, se autocorrige de inmediato—. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Alfa, he de suponer. ¿Edad?

Harry se queda callado por unos breves segundos, haciendo cuentas en su mente.

—Al menos nueve años.

La risa traviesa que la doctora le dedica hace que Harry ría también.

—Te gustan mayores, eh. —Harry se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia a ese punto. Entonces, la beta se pone seria, mirando directo a sus ojos—. ¿Bajaste de tu suministro de supresores?

—Ayer tomé mi última pastilla.

—Uh. Entonces de verdad esperar formar un lazo con este alfa.

Harry ensancha su sonrisa, y por el gesto que hace la doctora supone que ya sabe la respuesta. La beta hace unos cuantos apuntes en su libreta, quizás el recetario que le dará a Harry para las pastillas que tendrá que tomar que le servirán como desintoxicadoras de los supresores que llevó tomando por ocho años; si es honesto, es una sensación extraña – pero se siente mucho más relajado que antes, y su olfato – otro de los efectos secundarios de estar bajo los supresores – no está afectado como antes. Ahora puede oler que la doctora se puso un perfume de marca, típico de betas, además de que desayunó huevo con café. Asimismo, huele la esencia de otro beta sobre ella, pero no a los que están en el hospital.

Quizás investigue luego, pero ahora quiere salir de esa habitación para comenzar con todo lo que tiene planeado. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, la doctora levanta su rostro con la sonrisa aún plantada, arranchando el recetario para luego extenderlo hacia Harry, quien lo toma con suma cautela para luego comenzarlo a leer.

—Debido a que el período en el que pasaste bajo el efecto del Omeplas fue largo, son varias las pastillas que te tomarás para desintoxicar tu cuerpo—la doctora toma una pluma en la mano, comenzando a indicarle a Harry el uso de las tres pastillas que anotó en la hoja—. La primera, servirá sólo para eliminar todo rastro de tu cuerpo del Omeplas. La segunda es un estabilizador de tus celos, aunque claro, no dejarán de ser irregulares. A lo que me refiero es que no tendrás problemas presentes en ello. La tercera es referente a tu esencia—la doctora sonríe, traviesa—, mejorarla y todo eso. Para eliminar todo rastro de olor a beta.

Él asiente, escuchando con toda la atención posible.

—También—continúa la doctora—te exijo que te vayas a hacer un examen de fertilidad ahora mismo. Debido a los años que llevas bajo supresores, los exámenes tardarán máximo cuatro días en tener resultados.

Harry lee por segunda vez – en serio, ¿todos los médicos tienen letra tan horrible? – con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a su doctora mientras se pone de pie para retirarse. Con un apretón de manos, la doctora y él se despiden.

Por supuesto, antes de salir del consultorio, la beta tenía que salir con sus típicos comentarios.

—¡Suerte con tu caza!

Ah, la vida. A veces te da millones de alfas a escoger, a veces te pone al alfa correcto en tu camino para cazar y atrapar. Qué cosas. Harry se dirige al laboratorio, llevando en mano el papel de examen urgente que la doctora le había dado.

 

**…**

Al llegar al consultorio de Niall – ubicado en una de las avenidas más concurridas de Londres, con una buena zona de aparcamiento, edificios preciosos alrededor – lo primero que recibe es _otra_ cara estupefacta, más que nada por oler su esencia. Niall Horan, el alfa con rostro de beta, le mira con los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse lo que ve… o lo que huele. Da lo mismo.

—Te dejaste de los supresores.

Harry sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que llegó el momento—al ver que Niall aún tenía la mano en la puerta de su consultorio, estático, Harry dio un paso hacia adelante en señal de espera—. ¿Me dejarás pasar o esperas a algún paciente?

Niall se queda callado, quizá tratando de asimilar el olor de Harry. El lado positivo de todo es que no tiene que preocuparse de que Niall, al ser un alfa, entre en un estado de locura por su esencia o trate de hacer cosas contra su voluntad. Además de que Niall lo ve sólo como un amigo, el control que tiene sobre sus acciones es sorprendente… y ya tiene a alguien a quien cortejar. Una omega muy preciosa que Harry sólo ha conocido por fotografías ya que Niall aún no se anima a dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, en parte entiende que a Niall le cueste aceptar el hecho de que Harry se dejó de supresores: luego de seis años de amistad, Harry le decía una y otra vez a Niall que no veía el día en que él tirarse los supresores a la basura para encontrar un alfa para con ello formar una familia. A pesar de que Niall, en tono de psiquiatra pero con presencia de amigo, le preguntaba las razones o trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

Hasta ahora. Ah, Louis y su asombrosa habilidad de mover el mundo de Harry. Ojalá moviese otra cosa, también. Al final, rueda los ojos y pasa al lado de Niall, entrando a su gran oficina como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los bellos sillones en donde sus pacientes se recuestan para contarle a Niall todos sus problemas o inquietudes.

Niall le sigue poco después, aún un poco estupefacto – pero con su postura lo suficiente recuperada como para que él no se burle demasiado. Sonríe, seguro, cruzándose de piernas para luego recargarse en el sillón.

—No me lo esperaba—dice Niall, aunque sonó más como un susurro—. Para nada.

Harry alza una ceja, burlón.

—Fue algo de último momento—se encoge de hombros, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera a cada lado del sillón—. He encontrado un alfa que me interesa. Demasiado.

—Demasiado como para dejar los supresores.

—Demasiado como para tener una familia _y_ hacerme un examen de fertilidad.

Cuando la mirada sorprendida de Niall se posa en él, Harry sólo sonríe con confianza. Seguro.

 

**…**

Decir que el lunes Harry se despierta más temprano de lo normal sería un hecho. Decir que se viste con la última ropa que compró el día de ayer por la noche es _otro_ hecho. El creer que se encuentra ansioso por llegar a la oficina de Louis para que sienta su esencia es una _realidad_. Con su cabello peinado de lado, un delgado abrigo de color negro junto con una bufanda verde – a la par de sus ojos, por supuesto. La moda ante todo – y sus labios más rosas de lo normal, Harry está seguro de que su plan empezará de maravilla.

Sólo que, ésta vez, decide llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina. Un poco más tarde que Louis. ¿La razón? Fácil: quiere sorprenderlo a su manera.

Es por eso que, cuando pone un pie en la planta donde trabaja, para luego sentarse en su escritorio – saludando a todos con una enorme sonrisa, inclusive a Liam, quien de tanta sorpresa no le dice nada concreto – y dedicarse a buscar algo que lo pueda llevar directo a la oficina de Louis. Papeles que firmar, contratos que leer, recados que da. El aroma de alfa no llega hasta su nariz, pero él sabe que está ahí. Lo siente.

Al final, encuentra un legajo azul que Louis tiene que firmar antes de la una de la tarde. Sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo mientras se acomoda su cabello, Harry se pone de pie para ir directo a la puerta de Louis, esperando que no le diga un “adelante”, sino que él se pare para abrirle y permitirle pasar. Así su plan sería perfecto.  Por supuesto, el destino _ama_ a Harry. Y como el destino _ama_ – adora, quiere, estima – a Harry, luego de cinco segundos que toca la puerta, Louis está frente a él para abrirla.

Y Harry observa. Ve cómo las pupilas de Louis se dilatan de inmediato, captando la esencia de un omega que recién se ha dejado de supresores, un omega que en los próximos meses entrará en celo, que lo más seguro es que sus niveles de fertilidad sean tan altos que ningún alfa se podría resistir. Un omega que huele a miel, a limón, una esencia entre dulce y amarga que enloquecería a cualquier alfa.

Harry ve la manzana de Adán de Louis moviéndose debido a la acción de pasar saliva. Sus hombros tensos, su boca preciosa apretada. Sonríe para sus adentros, entrando a la oficina en cuanto Louis quita la mano del pomo de la puerta, moviéndose sólo un milímetro cerca de él – ya saben, con tal de no llamar la atención – para que su olor penetre aún más profundo en su cerebro.

Cuando se gira para mirar a Louis, de inmediato le da puntos a favor al ver qué tan rápido regresó a su postura de hombre de negocios importante, a pesar de enterarse de que Harry es un omega. Sonriendo, Harry toma asiento frente al escritorio de Louis, esperando a que éste tome asiento.

Los ojos de Louis se posan en él tan pronto como se deja caer en la silla.

—Eres un omega.

Por dentro, Harry se está riendo con tanta intensidad que podría derrumbar edificios y sacudir ciudades. Por fuera, sólo muestra una cara entre desinterés y timidez que ni siquiera él se lo cree.

—Suenas sorprendido.

Mira a los ojos de Louis, tan azules pero tan oscuros, tan deseosos, un brillo peculiar apareciendo en ellos al escuchar sus palabras. _Ah, Louis_ , piensa, mientras le pasa el legajo a Louis por encima del escritorio, _quisiera tener tu boca entre mis piernas, saboreando mi humedad_ – oh, qué cosas, reflexionaría después, fingiendo sentir vergüenza ante sus pensamientos sucios – _y que me hagas gritar como nunca._

Antes de abrir el legajo, Louis carraspea con cuidado.

—Olías a beta, por lo que pensé que… eras uno—concluye, mientras finge leer los documentos que Harry le entrego.

Él sonríe al escuchar lo que Louis le dice – el hecho de que lo ha estado oliendo en esos dos días que lleva trabajando significa algo bueno – pero la disfraza de un sentimiento de timidez ante el comentario de su jefe. Harry nota cierto abatimiento en Louis, por lo que no puede preguntarse a sí mismo si Louis es uno de sus alfas que tienen el olfato aún más desarrollado que los demás.

Harry ha conocido a ese tipo de alfas. Son pocos, y la mayoría se jactan de su increíble habilidad de olfateo – además de presumir su poder o dinero, ya que la mayor parte de ellos son alfas de clase alta – que incluso los supresores no pueden engañarlos, pero Harry sabe que eso no es verdad. Todos los omegas lo saben, de hecho, pero cuando escuchan comentarios así tienden a quedarse callados por simple _cordialidad_.

—Estaba bajo los efectos de _Omeplas_ —comenta Harry, casual—. Es una marca muy buena, así que por eso no olía para nada a omega.

Entonces Louis cierra la carpeta que traía en sus manos – posando sus preciosos ojos azules en Harry, dilatados por el olor a omega que llega hasta su cerebro – y se recarga en el escritorio, con una leve mueca de interés en su rostro. Porque Harry sabe que además de omega, él huele a otra cosa: a alguien que entrará en celo con tanta intensidad que inclusive dure hasta cinco días, a un omega que no ha formado lazo con nadie, ningún rastro de un alfa en su piel o ropa.

Toda una tentación para su jefe, sin duda alguna. Por supuesto, él no le pondrá todo fácil: una pequeña tortura no le vendría mal a nadie, y menos si se quiere que un alfa quede tan atado a un omega que sólo tendrá ojos para él.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunta Louis, curioso, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Harry le dedica una sonrisa avergonzada, ruborizado – gracias al cielo que heredó la terrible capacidad de su padre de pintar sus mejillas de color carmín cuando quisiera – a su vez que esquiva la mirada analítica de Louis, mirando hacia el librero que está junto a la pared.

Vaya libros interesantes, piensa, mientras en su mente trabaja de qué manera acomodará sus siguientes palabras para tener un efecto mayor en un alfa que controla muy bien sus emociones. Sabiendo que Louis lo está viendo directo a su rostro, lame sus labios con lentitud para luego girar su cabeza hacia el alfa.

Sonriendo, Harry habla en voz baja, con lentitud.

—Después de ver a tantas parejas en la empresa—comienza, fingiendo estar perdido en sus pensamientos—, creo que llegó el momento de encontrar un buen alfa… y formar una familia—posa sus ojos esmeraldas en el rostro de Louis, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para hablar más bajo—. ¿No lo cree así, _señor_?

La preciosa manzana de Adán en la garganta de Louis se mueve de nuevo, a la par que sus labios se tensan quizás al tener una probadita más profunda de la esencia de Harry. Él sonríe, sólo un poco, antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse a su puesto de trabajo.

—Ya… veo.

Harry no contesta a ello, pero sí observa que a Louis se le podría ir la voz en cualquier momento. Ah, los alfas, siempre encontrando tentación en un omega con esencia deliciosa.

—Luego pasaré por los documentos—dice Harry, mientras camina hacia la puerta colocando la mano sobre la perilla. Luego, se gira hacia Louis, quien aún sigue estático en su escritorio—, _Louis_.

 

*****

 

El decir que Harry embriaga a Louis con su aroma de omega es un hecho. También es un hecho que en ese tiempo ha sido sometido a un examen exhaustivo de cinco preguntas por todas esas personas que lo olieron el primer día con la esencia de beta, pero que se sorprendieron al saber que al día siguiente era un omega. Harry no los culpa por ello, en verdad, pero se volvió cansino cuando la gente sólo lo preguntaba por simple chisme.

Las dos semanas que pasaron fueron lo mejor para Harry, en especial porque aseguró el interés de Louis en él de manera normal, confiable y segura. Simples tácticas como rosar sus manos, pasar más cerca de él cada que se encontraban en el pasillo, inundar su oficina de la esencia de omega que tenía antes de que llegara a la empresa – inclusive llevarle su abrigo para sólo aromatizarlo un poco, lo suficiente como para volver loco a cualquiera y que desee más.

Pero ahora, con su plan ya más avanzado y firme, tenía que avanzar. Es por eso que se encontraba ahí, mirando con cuidado el sobre blanco que tenía en sus manos, mientras la doctora Maggie le explicaba que esos eran los resultados de su examen de fertilidad, el cual, si recuerda bien, “te dije que eran necesarios luego de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el efecto de los supresores”; Harry sonríe, algo seguro de su resultado, en especial cuando la beta le dice que si el porcentaje de fertilidad es demasiado alto puede tener un leve control de su esencia como omega por un tiempo algo corto, pero no lo suficiente como para no darle un buen eso.

—Si sabes a lo que me refiero, por supuesto—le comentó la doctora, con un movimiento de cejas tan sugestivo que Harry se hubiese atragantado si en esos momentos se encontraría bebiendo algo.

Cuando sale de la oficina con el sobre en la mano, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su doctora, decide que no lo abrirá hasta el día siguiente. Hasta que  encuentre el momento necesario en que Louis lo vea con sus propios ojos. Para un alfa, no hay nada mejor que un omega que, aparte de ser atractivo, sea fértil; que le de todas las crías que desee, que en las noches le permita olerlo cuando quisiese, ya que el olor que se considera más dulce es el de un omega con una fertilidad alta. Su padre, en una ocasión, le dijo que venía de una familia muy fértil.

Echa el sobre en su bolso, listo para salir del hospital y maniobrando lo que hará a continuación, planeando cada uno de los movimientos que realizará para que todo salga a la perfección. Louis, de alguna u otra forma, se tiene que enterar que su lindo, atractivo, soltero asistente omega es demasiado fértil como para dejarlo pasar.

 

#

 

Es por eso que al día siguiente recurre a Perrie, una recepcionista de medio tiempo que dio la casualidad de estar ahí justo cuando llegó. Si bien no tienen mucho de conocerse y Harry la considera sólo una conocida, supo que tenía todo el apoyo de su parte desde aquella ocasión en la que Louis y él fueron a un junta urgente, él lo suficiente cerca de Louis como para volverlo loco en el trayecto.

—Perrie—le había llamado Louis aquella vez, con la mandíbula tan apretada que podría romper sus perfectos dientes. Harry desea tanto a Louis que hasta bebería su sangre con tal de besarlo—. Hazle saber a Liam que debe de llevar las copias para la junta de balance.

Los ojos azules de Perrie, no tan bellos como los de Louis, se pintaron de un brillo astuto cuando se dio cuenta del apenas notorio movimiento de Harry de rozar los dedos de Louis para tomar el portafolio que le estaba extendiendo; aún recuerda que no vio desacuerdo, ni mucho menos desagrado, sino una pizca de interés, burla y aceptación en ellos, como si le estuviera diciendo que sabía lo que hacía y que le agradaba eso. Lo comprobó dos días después de verla por primera vez, cuando Perrie por secreto le dijo que Louis acostumbraba a sentarse en el sillón que tiene en la oficina por las tardes. Harry aún no ha aprovechado esa situación, pero tiene una sospecha de que lo hará pronto.

Ahora, frente a Perrie, decide entregarle el sobre de su bolso, con tanta delicadeza y cuidado, acercándose a ella para hablarle en voz baja. Perrie hace las cosas que estaba haciendo a un lado, mirando con interés el sobre mientras ladea la cabeza. Falta una hora para que Louis llegue a la oficina.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta, curiosa, tomándolo de inmediato para ocultarlo de la vista de todos.

Harry sonríe triunfal.

—Mis exámenes de fertilidad.

Perrie Edwards, beta, parpadea un par de veces antes de captar lo que eso significaba. Cuando lo hace, una sonrisa traviesa se surca en sus labios rojos, blandiendo sus pestañas con sensualidad.

— _Oh_ , interesante.

Harry rueda los ojos, suprimiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Dáselos a Louis cuando llegue—dice, antes de alejarse un poco—. Quiero que la semilla de la curiosidad se plante desde raíz.

Cuando se gira para caminar hacia el elevador escucha la risa de Perrie, y él se permite colocar una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que Perrie hará lo que le pidió. Después la llevará a cenar o le dará algo de dinero por lo que hace por él, no lo sabe, después tendrá tiempo para ello. De lo que está seguro es que su plan va avanzando, poco a poco.

Lo único que falta, por ahora, es que Louis vea los malditos exámenes de fertilidad.

 

**.**

—Harry—le dice Liam, deteniéndose en la puerta de su oficina—, cuando Louis llegue dile que venga a verme, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Liam asiente, desapareciendo de inmediato por la puerta, Harry mirando el movimiento con curiosidad – o sólo está tan aburrido y ansioso que la hora que se supone que falta para que Louis llegue se siente una eternidad para él. De las personas que están en esa planta del edificio, Liam es de las pocas personas que lo trata como un igual y no le hizo preguntas sobre su estatus o esencia. No lo hace sentir superior por ser un omega, mucho menos le hace el mal por oler a beta un día y omega al otro.

Harry le está agradecido por ello, es por eso que a veces se ofrece en llevarle café, el desayuno, o cualquier cosa que necesite en señal de agradecimiento. No invade su privacidad, no se mete donde no le llaman, y sólo requiere de sus servicios cuando es necesario – no como Ben Winston, el alfa baboso que se encuentra en la oficina del fondo – sin tener la necesidad de implicar algo sexual o de cualquier índole que no sea laboral.

Sonríe para sus adentros cuando escucha el pitido del elevador, y el olor de alfa, masculino, viril, _delicioso_ de Louis llega a sus fosas nasales como galletas recién salidas del horno. Los pasos a su espada son tranquilos, pausados, y Harry evita el girarse de su silla para delatarse, mientras finge mirar con interés una de las carpetas que se encuentran abiertas en su escritorio. Con la cabeza gacha, no se mueve cuando logra ver la figura de Louis frente a él – su aroma tan delicioso y único que se siente húmedo en un santiamén.

Maravilloso.

—Harry—Louis le llama; él se permite quedarse tal como está por unos segundos, sólo para picar aún más la curiosidad de su jefe—. Perrie me dijo que te llegó esto del hospital.

Es entonces cuando Harry alza el rostro, observando con cuidado el traje negro de Louis, cómo sus músculos se marcan debajo de su saco, admirando lo rosados que son sus labios, los perfectos que son sus pómulos altos, los ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol que van tan de acorde con su perfecto rostro, con las cejas alzadas en señal de duda. Su cabello, tan suave, se encuentra sólo un poco despeinado, pero sigue viéndose tan profesional como siempre.

Louis le extiende el sobre blanco, y Harry finge interés en él. Lo lee a pesar de que al frente viene su nombre, el de su doctora junto con el hospital, pero tiene que pasar desapercibido en todo momento. Se lame los labios, sabiendo que Louis no se va a mover de ahí por ahora.

—Oh—dice, alzando su cabeza para mirar a Louis, quien no puede ocultar su pizca de interés. Sonríe con ilusión—. Es mi examen de fertilidad. Muchas gracias, Louis.

Ve las fosas nasales de Louis expandirse de forma tan nimia que Harry tiene que parpadear una, dos, tres veces para saber que no se está imaginando cosas. Sonríe victorioso para sus adentros, porque sabe lo que esa acción significa en un alfa. Louis lo está _oliendo_ ; no algo casual, como cuando un alfa quiere saber si esa persona es una beta u omega, sino como alguien que está de verdad interesado en la persona que tienen al frente, haciendo uso de su gran capacidad olfativa para su beneficio.

Por supuesto, los omegas tienen un sentido más exacto que ellos, por lo que no tarda en darse cuenta que la carta que tiene en las manos huele a Louis. Siente que si se levanta de su silla estaría mojado de sus pantalones de lo húmedo que está.

—Ya veo—responde Louis, y aunque Harry no puede ver sus ojos por los lentes que siguen cubriéndolos, sabe que está siendo analizado de forma _profunda_ —. Bien, eso era todo.

 _Oh, ¿qué fantasías oscuras se esconden en su mente?_ no puede evitar preguntarse, mientras admira el buen trasero de alfa que tiene su jefe. Como pocos, piensa, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo con triunfo; sólo entonces recuerda las palabras de Liam, dándose golpes en la cabeza por olvidar su trabajo.

—¡Oh, espera! —Louis se detiene en su camino, girándose de inmediato. Harry le sonríe con delicadeza—. Liam dijo que pasaras a su oficina tan pronto como llegaras.

Louis asiente, sin decir nada, y Harry lo ve partir con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro, el sobre en mano mientras inhala su inconfundible olor y sintiendo que cada vez se pone más y más húmedo.

 

**#**

 

Media hora después, Harry espera el momento exacto en que Louis salga de su oficina para asegurarse que éste lea los resultados del examen. Porque de nada sirve que sepa que se hizo ese tipo de exámenes si no va a saber qué tan fértil es, ¿no? Leyó en más de una ocasión el porcentaje, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al ver el número tan alto en que se encontraba. No sólo se le sumaba que venía de una familia con un porcentaje alto de fertilidad, sino que los años que pasó bajo supresores le fueron de gran ayuda.

Ahora no era sólo un simple omega – a pesar de que eran casi venerados por todo el mundo – que trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes del país, sino que también sus puntuaciones en fertilidad eran descomunales. Un 95%, demasiado alto inclusive para los omegas de entre los veinte o veintitrés años. Sonríe con orgullo, echando el sobre a un lado y colocando la hoja a una altura considerable como para que todos lo vieran.

Es entonces cuando el teléfono suena, y él lo toma de inmediato sabiendo ya de quién se trata.

—¿Sí? —pregunta.

—Harry—la voz de Louis al otro lado de la línea es tranquila, aunque nota ciertos trazos de estrés en ella—, ¿están listos los informes de recortes de la semana pasada?

Harry mira con rapidez un portafolio verde, localizándolo enseguida en una de las esquinas del escritorio. Estira uno de sus brazos para tomarlo, acercándolo a él para leerlo.

—Así es. Aquí lo tengo en mis manos, en un legajo verde—se queda callado unos segundos, tratando de escoger las palabras con sumo cuidado, buscando una manera de hacer que Louis lea los exámenes que tiene ahí—. ¿Deseas que te los lleve?

—No—responde Louis con rapidez. Harry pega un brinco, aunque por dentro la idea perfecta acaba de aparecer. Sonriendo, espera a que Louis continúe hablando—. Prefiero… ir yo por ellos.

—Como desees—le dice, arrastrando las palabras. Mira alrededor de la planta, esperando que nadie escuche lo que dirá a continuación. Luego, comienza a fingir una voz de vergüenza—. Es sólo que… ¿puede ser un poco más tarde? En _verdad_ tengo la necesidad de ir al baño, y…

—Por supuesto—Louis le interrumpe de tajo, con cierto toque de urgencia en su voz. Harry sonríe, triunfal—. No te preocupes.

Harry se recarga en la silla, ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina de Louis.

—Muchas gracias.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono, hace lo siguiente: acomodar su escritorio de forma perfecta que parezca que todo es simple coincidencia. El sobre de su examen, vacío, lo coloca sobre el teclado de la computadora, encargándose de que a simple vista parezca que ya fue abierto y que sólo se dejó ahí para usos futuros. Su examen de fertilidad, doblado, lo coloca en el escritorio, estirándolo un poco para que los dobleces en la hoja no sean tan marcados. Le echa un vistazo por última vez, sonriendo, para luego dejarlo caer sobre el escritorio y cubrirlo sólo de forma parcial con el legajo verde que forma parte de lo que Louis le pidió.

Luego se pone de pie, con delicadeza, desacomodando unas cuantas cosas por ahí y por allá antes de alejarse un poco de su escritorio, sonriéndole a un empleado que pasó por ahí mientras finge que no escuchó el leve crujido de una puerta abrirse. Si Louis intenta entrar en modo alfa acosador no le importa en lo absoluto, mientras se asegure de leer el examen de fertilidad que le dejó en el escritorio.

Se gira para dirigirse a los baños con pasos rápidos, como si en verdad tuviese urgencia alguna. Ya en ellos, se obliga a sí mismo a hacer del baño mientras espera el momento justo para regresar, lavándose los manos con lentitud a la par que se mira en el espejo para acomodarse un poco su cabellera rizada. Dos trabajadores, los cuales no reconocen, entran a la vez, por lo que aprovecha esa oportunidad para salir de ahí. Es imposible que un alfa tan hábil e inteligente como Louis no sepa cómo hacer algo con rapidez.

Cuando llega a su escritorio, éste se encuentra tal y como lo dejó, con la diferencia de que el legajo ya no está ahí. Harry sonríe a pesar de que inclusive la hoja del examen no muestra signos de haber sido movida, pero al notar enseguida el olor de un alfa muy conocido hace que se sienta victorioso. Si bien en el momento en que Louis el entregó el sobre al llegar éste olía a él, el olor no era lo suficiente fuerte como para perforarlo y llegar hasta la hoja. Pero ahora ésta olía a Louis, _gritaba_ Louis, y Harry supo enseguida que éste había leído los resultados.

La mirada brillante e interesada de Louis que le dedicó media hora después se lo demuestra a gritos, cuando Harry fue a dejarle un encargo que había llegado de una empresa asociada. Ahora Louis no sólo lo veía como un omega con quién pasar el rato, sino como si posible pareja e inclusive el omega que le daría hijos, alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, a quien dominar y por el cual dejar ser dominado.

Harry no comentó nada y Louis tampoco, pero sabía que iba por buen camino. No tiró los resultados del examen, sino que lo guardó en un cajón para algún uso que se presente en el futuro. Quién sabe, quizá puede hacer cosas interesantes con él.

 

**.**

—Quinientos euros a que lo hacen en los baños.

—Quinientos euros a que lo hacen en el carro.

Harry rueda los ojos al escuchar a Ed y Niall hacer apuestas de la gente a su alrededor. Los tres se encuentran en un _pub_ muy bueno en Londres, tanto por su servicio como por las instalaciones, las cuales tienen un toque muy moderno y precioso basado en colores blancos, rojos y cafés. La música no es tan fuerte como en otros lugares a donde han ido, pero sí lo suficiente como para que los tres tengan que estar más juntos de lo normal.

Ed, un beta pelirrojo que se hizo su amigo desde que chocó con él en la estación de tren, se encontraba con su barbilla recargada en el brazo mientras miraba a la parejita que se encontraba en el centro de la pista, bailando de una forma demasiado sexual para el gusto de Harry; él prefiere hacerlo en lugares más privados como la habitación de Louis, sobre el regazo de Louis, con esas manos cálidas, fuertes y dominantes sobre sus caderas mientras él separa su glúteos para permitir que el miembro grande, grueso, viril de Louis entre a su – _ah_ , se desvía del tema.

Niall, por su parte, tiene una mirada analítica tan típica de los psiquiatras. De no ser porque están en público y no desea dejar a un amigo en vergüenza, ya lo hubiese golpeado desde hace mucho tiempo; pero sólo toma una bocanada de aire, tranquilizándose de inmediato.

—Quinientos euros a que _no_ lo hacen.

—¡Woah, woah,! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunta Ed, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa.

Harry se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado. Escucha la risa de Niall escapar por lo bajo.

—El alfa es demasiado—hace un ademán hacia ellos, resoplando cuando ve que el hombre sube sus manos a la espalda de la omega cuando fue ésta la que la movió para colocarla sobre su trasero—inocente. O tonto.

—O quizá la omega va demasiado rápido.

—¿Y? Nos gusta la acción.

Tanto Ed como Niall lo miran como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza de la nada. Harry rueda los ojos, pero en parte los entiende: por ocho años se pasó ignorando u olvidando su naturaleza como omega, teniendo relaciones con betas e inclusive comportándose como uno, por lo que para ellos es extraño el escucharle hablar así.

Niall suelta un gruñido de pánico poco típico en los alfas. Niall no es un alfa muy típico, tenía que aclarar.

—Oh, por favor. No hables de tu vida sexual enfrente de nosotros.

—Acostúmbrense a ello.

Ve a Ed moverse al ritmo de la música mientras Niall mira con completo desinterés a lo que sucede a su alrededor. A pesar de ser un alfa, Niall tiene un control completo de sus emociones en todos los sentidos, sabiendo controlarse en las situaciones que en verdad lo requieren; aún así, eso no quiere decir que no sepa defenderse cuando es necesario. Ed, en cambio, al ser un beta no tiene que preocuparse por feromonas que lo alboroten o lo hagan excitarse, además de que ha aclarado en distintas ocasiones que eso no es lo más importante para él en una relación.

Sin embargo, los dos adoran hacer apuestas que en lo general incluye dinero, y aunque  a veces Harry dice lo que piensa al respecto, no se mete demasiado en esas cosas. La última vez que hicieron una apuesta Niall perdió casi cinco mil euros. Ed estuvo más que contento por una semana, presumiéndole a todo el mundo su gran victoria. Harry siempre agradeció al cielo el no dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

—Dejado de lado a la pareja de la cual pondremos nuestro dinero—continúa Ed—, ¿cómo te va con el trabajo?

Harry le mira a los ojos, atento, con el eco de la música retumbándole en los oídos. Aún así, no puede evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro, tan pequeña, tan invisible, que estaba seguro que ni siquiera Niall con sus ojos de psiquiatra podría darse cuenta de ella. En su mente se formaron distintas imágenes, todas ellas relacionadas con Louis; cuando lo vio por primera vez, como un beta, cuando él lo olfateó como el verdadero omega que era; cuando Harry contoneó sus caderas al salir de la oficina, o ese brillo especial e interesado en sus ojos cuando Harry le comentó de su examen de fertilidad. Oh, las cosas eran tan interesantes.

—El trabajo va bien—contesta. Recordando de nuevo la imagen de su jefe – tan varonil, alfa – sentado en su escritorio, agregó—. De maravilla, de hecho.

Ed asiente, contento.

*****

Lunes por la mañana, con un fin de semana tranquilo para pensar sus siguientes pasos y lo que podría hacer para acelerar las cosas. Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidió que lo mejor sería jugar un poco con Louis, asegurarlo aún más e inclusive hacer que su interés suba más de nivel.

Es por eso que, cuando le pidió a Niall que lo dejara en el trabajo ya que se le “hacía tarde”, para después abrazarlo como nunca y agradecerle por todas las cosas que ha hecho por él, Harry pensó que no hay nada mejor que un alfa posesivo o celoso. O ambas cosas. El aroma penetrante que gritaba a alfa de Niall llegó a sus fosas nasales, enterrando el rostro entre sus hombros y agradeciendo que éste por inercia – quizá el hecho de que Harry sea un omega tenga algo que ver – colocara sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ya que la esencia de un alfa ajeno sería aún más profunda.

Harry llevaba un abrigo negro muy bonito que compró hace un año atrás; lo único que esperaba es que Louis no lo rompiese en señal de posesividad o pertenencia. Por más guapo, atractivo, varonil que sea, Harry jamás le perdonaría que le hiciera algo a su ropa… sólo a la interior, por supuesto.

Cuando se separaron, Harry colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Niall, sonriéndole con cariño. Una parte de él se sentía mal por mostrar una muestra de cariño que sólo le convenía a él, a pesar de que en verdad amaba a Niall como amigo; sin embargo, aquella parte omega que necesita de un alfa que cuide de él puede mucho más. En el fondo está seguro que Niall sabe que todo eso tiene un propósito.

Se despide de Niall mientras camina hacia la puerta, oliendo su abrigo de manera despistada para luego sonreír con victoria al oler que, en efecto, huele a Niall. Para su suerte, el olfato de un alfa no es tan _específico_ como el de los omegas, a pesar de que es mucho más desarrollado – para Louis, cuando lo huela, sólo será la esencia de un alfa cualquiera, pero competencia al fin y al cabo. Harry se siente húmedo de sólo imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

Luego de saludar a Perrie de forma tranquila, se va al elevador con la confianza elevada por los aires. Llega al último piso, sorprendiéndose cuando ve que las luces de la oficina de Louis ya están encendidas. Eso significa que éste ya llegó, lo cual es extraño si toma en cuenta que es algo muy extraño; no tiene tiempo para cuestionarse, ya que Liam sale de su oficina con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Harry—le saluda Liam con un asentimiento. Se queda callado por unos segundos como pensando qué decir—. ¿Estás ocupado?

Harry mira a su alrededor, dándole indicación a Liam de que se dé cuenta del hecho de que está en la puerta de cristal, con su maleta en mano y aún con el abrigo puesto.

—Quiero pensar que no, señor.

¿Los alfas serán así de tontos en la mañana?, se pregunta, acercándose a su escritorio para colocar la maleta en el suelo, sin quitarse el abrigo. Finge temblar, dirigiéndose a Liam luego de prender la computadora y la pantalla de ésta; el alfa sigue ahí, quieto, Harry observando cómo sus fosas nasales se abren con interés. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que el olor en verdad es penetrante.

Liam sigue sin decir nada y él se desespera. Lo que quiere hacer es entrar a la oficina de Louis, rápido, antes de que la esencia alfa de Liam se una con la de Niall y el olor sea tan fuerte que se disipe.

—¿Señor?

Liam parece reaccionar, parpadeando con rapidez.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, eh—se queda sin palabras, haciendo una mueca de vergüenza. Harry se apiada de él sólo por un momento. Un poco—. Tengo que salir a… desayunar. ¿Puedes darle unos papeles a Louis? Son urgentes. Y no tengo tiempo para quedarme.

Un sentimiento electrizante de emoción le corre por todo el cuerpo, sonriendo con amabilidad mientras espera a que Liam entre a su oficina para que luego regrese con papeles en mano. Le agradece mientras camina hacia la puerta – Harry le sigue con la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón da un vuelco cuando un sonido chirriante suena a su espalda. La puerta de Louis se abre, y el olor de alfa le golpea con gran intensidad.

Harry gira con los papeles en mano, encontrándose con Louis mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba de él, recargado sobre una de las columnas que se encuentran ahí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; Harry le sonríe, luego le dedica unos buenos días, alzando la papelería que trae en mano para que se dé cuenta que Liam no se fue sin hacer nada. Louis le mira con interés, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

—Entra—le dice, colocándose bien cuando él pasa a su lado.

Es un movimiento lento, se dice. Es de esa clase de acercamiento casi imperceptible o inconsciente que haces con la persona que te gusta, con la que quieres o a quien le tienes confianza – un simple roce de brazos, de dedos, lo suficiente cerca como para oler su esencia y suspirar para tus adentros, así como para que el otro se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Eso es lo que hace Harry, pero no para sentir a Louis.

Sino para que Louis lo _huela_ a él.

Cuando entra a la oficina y Louis cierra la puerta tras de él, Harry se gira con la ilusión de encontrarse con la imagen que quiso desde un principio. Vaya que no decepciona: los ojos azules de Louis ahora parecen negros de la furia, una oscuridad desplazándose por ellos, la posesividad de todo alfa cuando saben que cortejan al omega de su interés o huelen a alguien más que no sean ellos. Los celos que consumen, que queman, que se presentan cuando hay alguna señal de peligro pero que se es incapaz de hacer algo. Labios rosados, delgados, tan tensos que son sólo una línea que muestra cierta desaprobación, junto con la nariz arrugada al ser partícipes de semejante olor ajeno a él.

La imagen es tan bella e incitadora que Harry está tan mojado, con sus piernas temblando y a punto de ponerse de rodillas para bajarle la cremallera a Louis y tomarlo por completo en su boca. Por supuesto, Harry sólo sonríe para luego continuar con su camino, tomando asiento en la silla que se encuentra frente al escritorio de Louis.

—Liam dejó estos papeles antes de salir—comenta, escuchando los pasos de Louis caminando hacia él, tan lentos que sólo le hacían sentir más ansioso—. Dijo que iría a desayunar.

Louis apareció en su campo de visión con un rostro más calmado. Sólo por un fragmento de segundo se permitió romper la fachada de hombre de negocios, pero para Harry fue más que suficiente para sentir que iba ganando cada vez más y más terreno. Sin embargo le dio un punto a favor por su maravillosa habilidad de controlar las sensaciones que todos los alfas sienten cuando el omega de interés es cortejado. Ahora más que nunca siente el interés de saber qué se esconde detrás de esa fachada.

Harry extiende los papeles que lleva en la mano, sonriéndole a Louis cuando esté le mira de lleno a los ojos, en completo silencio. No deja de mirarlo en ningún momento, analizando el rostro perfecto de Louis, o cómo las pestañas entran en contacto con sus mejillas mientras lee los papeles que ahora tiene en mano; sus pómulos altos son tan afilados que Harry tiene ganas de agarrarlo a besos o inclusive morderlos con suavidad, pero no permite que esa clase de pensamientos le doblen la mente por ahora.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse húmero cuando la voz de Louis, fingiendo desinterés, suelta una pregunta que no se esperaba del todo.

—¿Alguien ha captado su interés?

Harry se queda callado unos segundos, admirando la fuerza de Louis de no alzar su rostro para observar en los ojos verdes suyos; quedándose callado por unos segundos fingiendo sopesar la pregunta, se cruza de piernas mientras abraza el abrigo que aún trae puesto. Louis de alguna forma se da cuenta de esto, soltando un gruñido tan bajo que Harry no está seguro si de verdad pasó.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestiona, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar muy bien en su respuesta.

Louis niega con la cabeza sin despegar esos ojos azules de lo que está leyendo. O finge leer. Porque Harry sabe, por el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las mismas o cómo tiene colocado su cuerpo, la tensión en sus hombros, que Louis está más atento en Harry de lo que quiere admitir.

Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tu examen de fertilidad—explica Louis—. Y hueles a alfa. Simple… _curiosidad_.

La forma en que suelta la última palabra, peleando contra sus propios instintos de alfa de lanzarse en contra de Harry para eliminar toda esencia de aquellos que no merecen a alguien como él; al escuchar las palabras de Louis, Harry de inmediato encuentra una manera de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sólo tiene que asegurarle a Louis _qué_ tan necesitado está por un alfa que lo domine, que lo marque, lo haga suyo y lo llene tanto de su semilla que terminará con un hijo suyo en su útero.

Carraspea, colocando una sonrisa de ensoñación en su rostro.

—Ed, mi amigo beta, me presentó a un hombre muy atractivo este fin de semana—miente con tanta facilidad que inclusive él podría creerse esa mentira—. Es lindo, amable, y creo que yo también le guste—sonríe para sus adentros cuando ve que los dedos de Louis aprietan el agarre en las hojas. Toma una bocanada de aire para continuar—. Además de ello…

Se queda callado en el momento justo en que Louis alza los ojos para encontrarse con los propios. Azul contra verde, Harry ve la llama encendida entre esos pasadizos secretos que se mueven dentro de Louis, el alfa típico que aprende a controlarse de forma tan maravillosa y sublime que es todo un espectáculo para admirar. Harry se lame los labios con lentitud, sonriendo con ternura para luego seguir hablando.

Su mirada se coloca en algún punto de la oficina de Louis, no mirándole de forma directa en el rostro.

—Además de ello…—repite, moviendo una de sus manos hacia su estómago, con lentitud, por encima del abrigo—… quiero una familia. Quiero hijos. Creo que es tiempo de buscar una relación seria, alguien que me marce como… _suyo_.

El silencio es tan brutal que Harry no duda en que significa que esas palabras llegaron de lleno a Louis; no sólo eso, éste comenzó a soltar feromonas de alfa, de emoción, de excitación – de _pelea_ , típico en las situaciones en que el peligro de otro alfa es inminente y desean cortejar de forma oficial al omega. Harry sonríe, sabiendo lo que seguirá de ahora en adelante, y se felicita por sus dotes de actuación que inclusive se pregunta si debería de dejar la economía para dedicarse a ser actor en las películas.

Ah, qué delicia. Escucha a Louis carraspear; Harry dirige sus ojos a los de él con lentitud.

—Ya veo—contesta, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio. Se quedan así por unos segundos, hasta que Louis sonríe de forma imperceptible—. Estos papeles necesitan ser revisados para antes de la una de la tarde. Si Liam se fue a donde creo que es, no llegará a tiempo—mira el reloj que trae en su muñeca—. ¿Me ayudarás, Harry?

Harry finge analizar la situación, aunque no se hace del rogar por mucho tiempo.

—Encantado, Louis—contesta—. Pero antes, me gustaría dejar el abrigo en mi escritorio y traer –

—No es necesario—le interrumpe Louis con brusquedad—. Todo lo se ocupa está aquí. Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el respaldo de la silla.

Harry sonríe, colocándose de pie para ir quitándose con lentitud su abrigo negro. Siente los ojos de Louis sobre su cuerpo, por lo que se gira lo suficiente como para parecer ajeno a lo que sucede, sonriendo con levedad al darse cuenta de que el olor de Niall aún sigue tan fuerte como antes. Le echa una mirada a Louis con rapidez, sonriéndole, antes de colocar su abrigo sobre la silla, extendiéndolo con sumo cuidado.

Louis siguió todos sus movimientos, lo sabe; debajo del abrigo trae puesto un abrigo que va de acuerdo con sus ojos, además de una corbata que resalta aún más el color de los mismos. Pasa una mano por su cabello, volviéndose a sentar pero acercando aún más la silla hacia el escritorio. Louis lo mira por unos segundos más sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

—¿Empezamos?

 

#

 

Harry le da un último sorbo a su té antes de ponerse de pie con rapidez, una mueca de necesidad en su rostro. Louis de inmediato alza la vista con interés. Falta media hora para que sea la una de la tarde, y si bien a Harry le encanta fingir situaciones una y otra vez, ésta vez en verdad necesita ir al baño.

Necesidades que tiene que cumplir, de las cuales puede sacar el máximo provecho posible.

—¿Puedo ir al baño, Louis?

Louis le mira por segundos, los cuales a Harry le parecen una eternidad porque _en verdad_ necesita ir al baño, aunque luego le dedica una sonrisa suave mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—Adelante, Harry.

Por supuesto, aunque Harry tenga la terrible necesidad de ir al baño no quiere decir que vaya a dejar su plan al lado. Bien pudo haber tomado el abrigo para llevárselo y colocarlo sobre su escritorio para que no estuviese estorbando en el respaldo de la silla de la oficina de Louis; sin embargo, tiene planes mucho mejores para él, así que lo deja donde mismo mientras se dirige con rapidez a la puerta y salir por ella cerrándola con cuidado. Va hacia el baño, hace sus necesidades tan rápido que casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al desabrochar su pantalón, y se lava las manos con jabón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se queda viendo su propio reflejo por unos minutos más, esperando el momento perfecto para regresar a la oficina de Louis. Si su plan – e imaginación – sale tal como planeó, todo será más fácil de ahora en adelante. La eliminación de supresores, el examen de fertilidad en el escritorio, el olor de otro alfa – Niall – en su ropa, el admitir que desea tener una familia o embarazarse cuanto antes; todo eso es más que necesario para amarrar el interés de cualquier alfa que sea tan inteligente como Louis.

Sabe que está solo, al menos en el sentido romántico. El único amigo que le conoce es Liam, además de mantener una relación saludable, profesional y buena con todos los trabajadores ahí. Es el mayor de los hermanos y para la edad que tiene se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, aunque para Harry le es imposible el llamarle viejo ya que no pasa siquiera de los cuarenta años. Si bien los intentos que hizo en el pasado fueron pequeños, ahora serán de una intensidad aún mayor.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se dirige hasta la oficina de Louis. Abre la puerta para encontrarse con la misma imagen con la que se fue – él sentado en el escritorio mientras lee  los papeles que Liam dejó como encargo. Harry no es tonto. Sabe que esos papeles pudieron ser analizados con facilidad, en especial con alguien tan inteligente y astuto como Louis; él también podría hacerlos solo, aunque se le dificultaría más ya que no cuenta con la capacitación o especialización que Louis posee; sin embargo, sabe identificar lo que es un desafío y lo que no. En definitiva, la papelería que Liam le dejó a encargar era algo sencillo.

Cuando Louis escucha la puerta alza la vista, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry.

—He terminado—le avisa. Harry sigue caminando—, por lo que puedes retirarte a tu lugar de trabajo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Harry.

Harry no dice nada. Sólo sonríe, asintiendo, tomando el abrigo entre sus manos para luego girarse y seguir con el camino hacia la puerta. No se permite el oler el abrigo que trae entre sus manos ya que no desea verse sospechoso, y la verdad que no planea hacerlo tan pronto. Se gira por última vez hacia Louis, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz.

—De nada, Louis.

Luego de ello sale por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, conocedora.

Ya fuera de la oficina de Louis, mira a su alrededor para así asegurarse que nadie le observa. Sube el abrigo en sus manos a la altura de la nariz, cerrando los ojos al aspirar el aroma que éste trae consigo. Ya no es la esencia agridulce de Niall, tan peculiar inclusive entre los mismos alfas que no parecen que lo son; no, ahora es un olor que conoce muy bien y del cual desea apoderase, tan varonil e inigualable que no puede evitar sentirse húmedo de sólo imaginárselo.

Su abrigo negro, el favorito de todos los que tiene, huele a Louis. No sólo una parte o la mayoría, sino que todo él huele al alfa. Desde las partes más minúsculas o simples, _dentro_ del abrigo, en los bolsillos, el olor indiscutible de alfa se encuentra en donde quiera que huela. Louis se dio tiempo de ponerse de pie, cruzar el escritorio, tomar el abrigo que Harry dejó sobre el respaldo de la mesa y soltar todas sus feromonas de alfa en él, aprovechando que Harry se había retirado al baño.

Louis no sólo eliminó el olor de un alfa que piensa que es su competencia, sino que lo ha marcado _por completo_. Lo ha declarado como suyo a los ojos del mundo, el omega a quien ha decidido cortejar de una vez por todas para poder morder el cuello que a veces se queda viendo más de lo normal, para apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho en su vida.

El decir que Harry en la noche y ya en su casa se dirige directo a la habitación para sacar sus mejores consoladores y utilizarlos hasta que se queden sin baterías (mientras gime y gruñe el nombre de Louis, imaginando que es ese miembro grueso y largo de alfa el que lo penetra con fuerza y brusquedad)  está de más.

 

*****

 

¿Es que acaso todos los amigos que tiene están locos? Es más que suficiente que Niall y Ed sigan siendo apuestas entre ellos, o que Kendall y Cara jueguen al  “Jenga sexual” cuando sólo intentaban ver películas de drama para llorar mientras comen palomitas. Pero el que los cuatro se junten en _su_ casa (sin siquiera avisar) porque no desean estar encerrados en un fin de semana es demasiado. La razón por la que su hogar fue el seleccionado para semejante actividad es por el simple hecho de que vive lo suficientemente alejado de todo mundo como para poder poner música a un volumen descomunal sin molestar a alguien.

Claro que, si un ladrón o asesino en serie entra a escondidas, nadie se dará cuenta. Pero no hay necesidad de ser extremistas.

—¡Traje un poco de whiskey para la ocasión! —avisa Cara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ed—. ¿Cómo está mi pelirrojo favorito?

—Sobrio—responde Ed.

—¡Por ahora! —cuando Kendall se mete a la conversación significa que todo será un caos.

Y vaya que terminó siéndolo. Una hora y media después, los cinco se encontraban tan borrachos que si una mosca pasaba frente a ellos sería el motivo de todas sus burlas, sin dudarlo. En un principio en verdad que había intentado no emborracharse, ¡en serio! Pero no veía otra manera de tratar de sacarse un momento a Louis de su cabeza – y si tenía que tomar whiskey copa tras copa para que eso dejara de pasar, lo haría.

Decir que al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue vomitar está de más.

 

…

 

Si le preguntan a Harry qué opina de Ben Winston, él dirá sin duda alguna que no es más que un alfa idiota, insoportable, presumido y con una seguridad tal alta que piensa que ningún omega se resistiría a él. Se cree un coqueto de los mejores y un conocedor de la poesía pero no es más que un hombre que no es para nada de su agrado.

Es por eso que cada que lo saluda con sus típicas sonrisas de galán alfa, Harry sólo pone los ojos en blanco tratando de controlar decirle una que otra palabra de la cual sabe que se arrepentirá. Después de todo, Ben Winston puede ser un idiota, pero al fin y al cabo es un _alfa_. Un alfa que, de forma inconsciente, le ayudará a Harry a alcanzar más rápido la meta que desea.

Sin embargo, tiene que ser en extremo cuidadoso para que la situación no se salga de control. No puede mostrarse del todo desinteresado en él, pero tampoco darle las alas demasiado grandes como para que esté pegado a su lado todo el maldito día, llamándolo a cada momento o dejándole notas tontas en su escritorio. Al menos no él, hay que aclarar. Es tan fácil tenerlo a sus pies, en especial si toma en cuenta que desde el segundo día que Harry puso un pie en esa oficina Ben no dudó en lanzarse sobre él como si fuese la mejor (y única) opción que Harry tenía.

Era ya mediodía y Harry estaba en su escritorio, ordenando por fecha ciertos papeleos que Louis le había pedido para antes de las cinco de la tarde; no era un trabajo pesado ni mucho menos difícil, pero a Harry de la nada se le antojó una dona de la cafetería que estaba frente a la empresa, por lo que deseaba salir en la mínima oportunidad posible. Por supuesto, no dejó pasar por alto aquellas pequeñas acciones en donde podía ponerse un poco más cerca de Louis, soltar feromonas de omega o ladear su cabeza una y otra vez en señal de sumisión pura. Por el rostro que Louis ponía cada que hacía eso el plan iba de maravilla.

Entonces Ben, tan alfa, ridículo, _quien además quería follarlo_ , entra en escena colocando su mano en el escritorio, golpeándolo un poco para simular una puerta. Harry suspira por dentro ya hastiado – a pesar de que no se ha empezado ninguna conversación – pero de inmediato coloca una sonrisa en su rostro como el experto que es. Alzando la vista sin dejar los papeles que llevaba entre sus dedos, Harry coloca una expresión de fingida sorpresa.

—Ben, qué bueno verte por estos rumbos.

—El placer es mío, precioso—decir que Harry siente asco al escuchar que Ben le llama así está de más—. Sólo venía para hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

Harry estaba a punto de tomar una de las plumas entre sus manos y enterrarla de lleno en ese cuello de alfa, hasta en lo más profundo, hasta que cruzara de un extremo a otro. Pero sólo suspira _un poco_ , y espera. Espera a ver qué comentario inteligente suelta Ben porque, para ser honesto… el tipo es atractivo, de verdad. Pero sólo cuando está callado y _lejos_ , muy lejos de él. Para su pésima suerte, el ego de Ben no le deja ver lo que en realidad sucede: que no es para nada de su agrado.

Al final finge una mueca de sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Te escucho.

Ben coloca una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro en el momento justo en que la puerta de la oficina de Louis se abre. Su amado – futuro – y perfecto alfa lo _ve_ ; Harry sabe que la posición si bien no es comprometedora da mucho a qué pensar: con Ben recargado sobre su escritorio y él echado un poco hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para que parezca que en verdad está interesado en lo que sea que Ben trate de decir. Además de ello, las feromonas de alfa que éste dejó escapar eran tan fuertes que es posible que se hayan impregnado en su ropa. Es malo en un día normal, pero ahora que Louis apareció por esa oficina es _perfecto_.

Ben sólo mira por el rabillo del ojo antes de hablar. Por supuesto que Harry sí se permite echar un vistazo, aunque sea uno pequeño; es más que claro que Louis había salido con una intención distinta a la que tenía en mente, pero le es imposible el sentirse un poco húmedo en el momento en que vio el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Louis. Tan posesivo.

—Me preguntaba si –

—Harry—interrumpe Louis con su expresión soy-mejor-alfa-que-tú. Ve a Ben fruncir el ceño mientras él de inmediato se pone de pie, asintiendo en señal de que escucha—. A mi oficina. Ahora.

Harry tiene miedo de pararse porque podría mojar sus pantalones de lo húmedo que está. De todos modos lo hace, dirigiéndole a Ben una sonrisa tranquilizadora; si alguien escuchara hablar a Louis así estarían temblando de miedo por temor a un posible despido, pero Harry conoce mucho mejor. Oh, mucho mejor.

—Discúlpame, Ben.

Lo deja ahí como si nada, acomodando con rapidez los papeles en el escritorio y sin esperar a que Ben le dé una respuesta. Se dirige a la oficina y abre la puerta no sin antes dar dos pequeños golpes en señal de que ya se encontraba ahí; cuando entra a la oficina, se encuentra a Louis de espaldas a la puerta, de pie – por lo que Harry permite que sus ojos verdes viajen por todo su cuerpo, admirando lo bien formado que está y cómo su traje abraza las curvas que tiene. Si no se sienta de una buena vez podría mojarse más de lo que debería. Al final carraspea, haciendo que Louis de inmediato se gire para él.

—Toma asiento, Harry.

Louis transmite una vibra de alfa que grita _posesividad_. Para un omega es demasiado adulador y excitante que un alfa entre en ese estado ya que significa una muestra de preocupación o deseo hacia el otro, así como el alfa es capaz de lanzar gruñidos de placer si un omega hace lo mismo en su caso; es por igual, sólo que los omegas tienden a mostrar sus celos o posesividad de otra manera un poco más… personal (como ponerse de rodillas para tomar al alfa de lleno en su boca), mientras que los alfas lo hacen por medio del olor o la esencia de su pareja.

Sin embargo, si llegase a ser necesario Harry es capaz de marcar a Louis con su esencia con tal de hacerle saber a todos los demás en ese edificio que ese alfa le _pertenece_. Louis puede marcarle _otra zona_ de su cuerpo, pero eso es para después. No puede permitirse más pensamientos sexuales en la oficina. Al menos no aún.

Se dirige a la silla, pasando al lado de Louis y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire para aspirar el delicioso aroma a alfa celoso, tan cítrico y delicioso que es imposible para él el olvidar algo así; lo recordará para siempre en su memoria de los aromas, sin duda alguna.

Aún así, Harry tiene interés en lo que Louis le dirá. Sabe que salió de esa oficina por alguna razón en específico y que la situación con Ben, a pesar de que en realidad no hacían nada malo, fue sólo una situación que le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Suspira antes de hablar.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal?

Louis no se mueve de donde está y Harry siente el poder de su presencia detrás de él, de pie, mientras él está a su merced sentado en una silla y sin poder verlo. Porque si se gira un poco, sólo lo suficiente, su rostro quedará frente a cierta parte que Harry apetece probar pero de la cual aún no puede… además de que sería demasiado problemático.

—No, por supuesto que no—Louis le asegura un poco más tranquilo—. ¿Hay algo entre… Ben y tú?

Harry reprime una sonrisa victoriosa.

—No, Louis. No hay nada. ¿Hay algo que…?

—Dentro de dos días se dará el cierre de mes, por lo que habrá una reunión o festejo, como desees llamarlo, con los empleados y unos cuantos socios de la empresa—Louis le platica y Harry sospecha a dónde va todo eso—. Quería invitarte. Lo estás desde un inicio pero prefería hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿Será formal?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema con ello?

Harry se queda callado por unos segundos, pensando en toda esa ropa preciosa que tiene en su armario y que además quedaría más que perfecta para la ocasión. Sabe que acapararía miradas si decide ponerse aquél abrigo rojo junto con el pantalón negro o ese tipo de cosas, pero si quiere apresurar las cosas y usar a Ben tan pronto como le sea posible, lo mejor es fingir que no tiene absolutamente nada preparado para una situación así.

Si Harry fuese cualquier omega, se sentiría mal por la forma en que juega con Louis. Pero como es _él_ , le es imposible el no ver que el alfa está esperando a la más mínima oportunidad para marcarlo de forma más… completa. No tanto la marca definitiva en su cuello, sino algo más simple, sencillo y fácil de hacer, algo relacionado con la esencia de un alfa sobre el cuerpo omega de Harry.

Pone su mejor cara de vergüenza antes de girarse a Louis, sólo un poco, quien ha comenzado a caminar por la oficina.

—Creo que no cuento con la ropa necesaria para esa clase de eventos—dice con voz triste. Espera unos segundos, viendo la luz de interés encendiéndose esos ojos azules, Louis lo demasiado astuto como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así—. Por supuesto, si me dices qué clase de ropa es yo mismo la puedo comprar antes de –

—No—le interrumpe Louis por milésima vez. Harry reprime un ronroneo en cuanto el cuerpo de Louis está frente a él, sentado en el escritorio con las piernas lo suficiente separadas como para que Harry agache un poco su cabeza y utilice su lengua más que otra cosa que hablar. Qué cosas—no es necesario. Yo mismo puedo mandarte un traje para la ocasión. No es ninguna molestia, antes de que digas algo.

—Pero –

—Tómalo como un gesto amistoso—y Louis sonríe de forma lobuna, calculadora, posesiva y tan _sensual_.

Es una sonrisa que en realidad dice _tómalo como un gesto posesivo de mi parte porque deseo que cada parte de tu cuerpo sea mío_. Quizá Harry le exageró un poco, pero se entiende el verdadero significado de ello. Al final sólo sonríe con fingida inseguridad, susurrándole un _gracias_ a Louis que sonó más como un ronroneo – el típico sonido omega que significa sumisión o pertenencia a alguien más, un sentimiento de halago y felicidad oculto esparciéndose en su pecho.

Cuando apunta su dirección en la libreta de Louis Harry sale mucho más feliz – y húmedo – de la oficina que de costumbre.

 

**…**

Si Louis buscaba ser un poco discreto con el hecho de que el traje _olía_ por completo a él, fracasó en todos los sentidos. Si bien sólo otro omega sería capaz de identificar la esencia como la de su jefe, sería imposible el negar que le perteneciera a un alfa. Además de ello el traje le quedaba a la perfección, como si Louis hubiese observado su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para saber la medida de su cintura, caderas y hombros, el largo de los brazos y piernas.

Era perfecto y Harry sentía que pertenecía a Louis. No en el sentido estricto – ya que la marca de pertenencia oficial es la tan tentadora mordida en el cuello, tanto del alfa como del omega – de la palabra, pero sí lo suficiente como para emocionar a Louis o alejar a cualquiera que intente acercarse a él. En otras palabras, Ben.

El traje era simple y formar pero tenía cierta belleza que cautivaba. O quizá Harry tenía algo que ver con eso, con sus labios rosas típicos en los omegas y su trasero un poco alzado… no tan típico de los omegas. Quizá _sí_ tenía algo que ver. La corbata era de un color negro mientras que la camisa de abajo era blanca con unas cuantas líneas grises, apenas notorias, que se complementaban con el color negro del traje por igual. El saco, sin abrocharse, le quedaba a la perfección; pero en el momento en que colocó los botones en el lugar correspondiente, le fue imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que abrazaba su cintura de forma tentadora. Casi como si alguien quisiera _verlo_. En otras palabras, Louis.

Louis, ese alfa tan sensual, posesivo, astuto y para nada discreto. Harry sabe que es capaz de tener sexo con él en la oficina a pesar de que estén en horas de trabajo. Quizá lo practique en el futuro, quién sabe. Lo importante ahora era acercarse al espejo, peinarse de la forma más formal y delicada posible, colocarse un poco de perfume _Omeron_ detrás de las orejas y mostrar la mejor sonrisa que tenía, esa que incluía hoyuelos y labios en forma de corazón.

El salón en donde es la reunión es lo suficiente grande como para que todo el personal de la empresa no tenga problema alguno. Además de ello es imposible el no verlo o conocerlo – se encuentra entre una de las calles más concurridas de Londres todas las horas del día y todos los días del año, sin importar la situación; es un edificio muy bello y moderno, con vidrios por todos lados que le dan una imagen muy innovadora. Además de que huele delicioso.

Harry viajó en su propio carro, cosa que hace no tan a menudo ya que no es amante de ellos, pero ésta ocasión se permitió hacerlo por razones de estética y seguridad. Esta noche no desea oler a nadie más que no sea a Louis. Quien, por cierto, no se ve a la vista. A lo lejos logra localizar a Perrie, a la recepcionista que lo recibió la primera vez, a Ben, a Liam con una muy bonita castaña que llevaba de la mano mientras charlaban con un hombre que, si Harry no se equivoca, se llamaba Zayn y se encontraba en el área de finanzas. Por lo que ha sabido en los dos meses y medio que lleva en la empresa Louis y él no se llevan para nada bien.

La gente llega una y otra vez y recibe unas cuantas miradas de algunos que van pasando, pero Harry se queda quieto esperando el momento perfecto para inmiscuirse entre todos. Es entonces que ve a Louis salir del edificio. Harry, por supuesto, siente que sus pupilas se dilatan al instante y que podría ponerse húmero en cualquier momento en caso de no controlarse; porque Louis es la viva imagen de algún dios sexual, algún Eros moderno que viaja entre los mortales en forma de alfa más que listo para una noche de diversión.

El traje que lleva es de un azul oscuro y se acopla a la perfección a su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta sus piernas, con unos lentes en mano que ya no usará debido a que ya no hay luz del sol. Sonriente, tan atractivo y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Harry no puede dejar de admirar la forma en que sus labios rosados se mueven mientras habla, o cómo sus bellos pómulos crean el contorno en su rostro perfecto. Inclusive parece que la luz ama a Louis.

Harry siente que la boca se le hace agua de la simple imagen de lo que Louis podría hacer con esa boca. Oh, qué cosas, si no deja de pensar en ello terminará mojando su traje de manera vergonzosa. Para su excelente suerte, mientras se encuentra pensando de qué manera puede llegar a Louis sin verse desesperado, los ojos azules de éste, tan astutos y observadores se posan en él en un santiamén. Harry ve cómo sus fosas nasales se abren un poco, _sólo_ un poco, lo suficiente como para acaparar ese olor que de seguro le llegó. Por supuesto que Louis iba a descubrir su propia esencia entre la multitud.

Esa es una de las razones por la que la gente (Ben) no llegó a él enseguida – porque su traje huele a alfa, no importa por dónde quiera negarlo. Camina unos cuantos pasos a la vez que Louis le dice unas cuantas palabras a un hombre que lo saluda por un breve momento, para luego dirigirse a él sin apartar sus ojos azules de Harry. Llega el punto en que se detiene a la espera de que Louis sea el que se acerque a él; es una táctica básica que siempre ha utilizado para saber hasta qué punto su presa está bajo su poder – si dudan en acercarse o no muestran signos de interés en hacerlo, significa que aún falta mucho por hacer. Pero si al contrario, no dudan en ningún momento y sus pasos inclusive lucen demasiado seguros es que su objetivo estaba más que interesado en él.

Como es el caso de Louis, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ahí hay otra cosa que pone _húmedo_ a Harry por sobre manera. No es el hecho de que Louis se muestre lo suficiente interesado como para tomar el primer paso, sino que todo su cuerpo y rostro despiden aires de seguridad, de _imponencia,_ una intensidad que hace que a Harry le tiemblen las piernas y coloque una sonrisa en su rostro para disimular un poco. Es como si él no fuese el único jugador en ese juego, el único que se entretiene y tiene las cartas ocultas bajo la mesa para colocarlas al frente a su antojo, dependiendo de cuán beneficiarias sean para él.

Louis Tomlinson, su jefe alfa, atractivo, sensual y demasiado astuto, sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta.

—Harry—le saluda Louis cuando está frente a él—, me alegro que hayas llegado a tiempo.

Él sonríe, casual, acercándose sólo un poco a Louis para que huela su olor en el traje. A pesar de que los alfas no saben identificar la esencia de los demás, la que pertenece a ellos es fácil de recordar debido a que desde el momento en que son presentados es el primer aroma al que son expuestos.

—Yo también—mira alrededor para luego posar sus ojos en el rostro de Harry. Con voz tranquila y baja, continúa—. Muchas gracias por el traje. Yo podía comprarme uno, sabes.

—Soy alguien muy amable. Es mi forma de agradecimiento por tu arduo trabajo en todos estos meses. —Louis sonríe de lado, coqueto.

Es normal que los alfas deseen consentir al omega de sus deseos, o bien, comprarle cosas es una forma de cortejo de parte de ellos para ganar terreno y no miren a otras personas. Harry sabe que si bien Louis puede ser alguien amable y bueno, su mente o cabeza esconden mucho más cosas oscuras que sólo comprarle un traje porque sí.

Louis le está cortejando de la forma más sutil posible, a pesar de que todo su traje huela a él. El hecho de que lo marque con su esencia es algo adicional. Se quedan callados por unos segundos, hasta que Harry se permite acercarse un poco más, susurrando.

—Te ves bien.

Louis repite la acción, sólo que sus labios se guían más al oído de Harry, mandándole una sensación de placer típica de omega cuando el alfa que desean les habla con voz tranquila, serena y sensual.

—Tú también—replica—. _Vous regardez belle_.

Harry siempre ha querido estudiar distintos idiomas más allá de los que se estudian comúnmente; sin embargo, uno de sus placeres culposos es, sin duda alguna, el francés. Así que sí, entiende a la perfección lo que Louis está diciendo, cada una de las palabras que le dirigió y que van directo a hacerle sentir más húmedo que de costumbre.

Aún así Harry tiene una imagen que mantener, por lo que sólo ladea la cabeza – su cuello blanco y radiante de pura esencia de omega fértil y soltero – en señal de duda.

—Espero que sea algo positivo.

Por lo que ve Louis cae por completo, ya que se limita a ensanchar esa bella sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry—ronronea su nombre; luego, sin decir nada más, se da la vuelta—. ¿Entramos?

Sólo entonces Harry nota que la gente había comenzado a entrar al edificio, todos vestidos a la perfección y demasiado perfectos, pero no por ello se siente intimidado. Harry está consciente de su belleza – sus labios en forma de corazón, la forma de su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas – así como su presencia, así que camina al lado de Louis con toda la seguridad posible.

El evento en sí sería aburrido si no fuera por los comentarios inteligentes de Louis, algunos pequeños discursos hechos por personas en verdad graciosas o la adición a la mesa de Liam con su novia, Sophia. La cena estuvo deliciosa y la música maravillosa, inclusive llevaron a una soprano para que interpretara diversas melodías, así como una orquesta que sonaba preciosa bajo la luz de los candelabros.

A pesar de que Harry no sabía demasiado de música no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por la voz de la intérprete o la forma en que todos los instrumentos sonaban juntos, con toda la armonía posible. A su lado, Louis siempre se mostró atento al espectáculo, de vez en cuando preguntándole si era de su agrado; él siempre le respondía que sí con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro, en especial porque para él lucían como una pareja o dos personas que están dando vueltas en el asunto.

Lo mejor llegó cuando estaban a una hora de finalizar, cuando Louis le obligó a levantarse de la mesa ya que quería presentarles a unos cuantos socios. Según sus palabras, debido al papel de asistente que ocupaba en la empresa era necesario que más personas lo conocieran, en especial porque estaba ligado de forma directa a él en el ámbito laboral. Más que presentarle a los socios, parecía que Louis le estaba presentando a _él_. Le presumía.  Lo mostraba ante todo el mundo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de satisfacción y deseo por el omega que estaba a su lado.

Decir que eso no lo hacía sentir demasiado excitado sería una equivocación. La mano de Louis se encontraba en su espalda, en ocasiones trazando un recorrido circular por ella, pero lo que Harry quería era que la colocara sobre su _cintura_ , un acto de dominación pública por parte del alfa, la típica acción de posesividad y pertenencia de éste.

—Pero qué muchacho tan más precioso tienes como asistente, Louis—le dijo la señora Perez, con el acento español marcando cada una de sus palabras. Es una de las mayores inversionistas en la empresa por lo que era más que claro que irían a saludarla en algún punto de la noche—. Tus ojos son preciosos, querido.

Harry sonríe.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Usted luce encantadora.

—¡Oh, cariño! Ojalá nos veamos más a futuro.

Louis le da un leve apretón a su espalda.

—Eso espero, señora Perez.

Entonces, contrario a toda expectativa que Harry tenía sobre la noche (olvidando todas las cosas que podían suceder ahí mismo desde el momento en que Louis le llevó de paseo por toda el salón para _presumir_ ante todos lo que tenía a su lado), Ben llega con el rostro emocionado de verlo, sin importarle que Louis, él y la señora Perez se encuentran en una conversación amena.

Si Harry no odiaba a Ben antes, en definitiva lo hacía ahora. En especial cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, con sus fosas nasales inhalando la esencia a otro alfa en las ropas de Harry – porque es más que claro que el olor se penetró en sus ropas no por estar al lado de Louis, un alfa, sino porque _alguien_ en verdad se encargó que oliera a más no poder.

Louis, alfa posesivo, cara a cara con Ben, otro alfa posesivo por igual. Por supuesto, a los ojos de Harry había una grata diferencia entre ellos; al parecer ante la encantadora señora Perez también, a pesar de que su olfato de beta no le permitía oler del todo bien las esencias que combatían en el ambiente; las desventajas de pertenecer al sexo neutral, con la habilidad olfativa desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Sin embargo, es más que obvio incluso para ella que aquí habría pelea si no se evita con ingenio y paciencia.

Para su buena suerte Harry posee ambas habilidades.

—Harry—saluda Ben, su voz de pronto tensa por la situación. A su lado Louis despide una presencia peligrosa, atenta, mientras que la señora Perez mira todo con atención, la curiosidad latente en sus ojos marrones—. No te había visto llegar.

Harry se permite sonreír, sólo un poco, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Llegué a la hora exacta. —Explica a pesar de que no tiene necesidad alguna.

—Me imagino—contesta Ben, dirigiéndole una mirada competitiva _a su propio jefe_ , de arriba abajo, analizando a su supuesto competidor con la arrogancia de un alfa que cree que las tiene por ganar. Harry le daría un golpe en el rostro si no fuera porque tiene una imagen que mantener—. Señor Tomlinson, qué maravilla.

El sarcasmo en su voz es tan obvio que la señora Perez se disculpa de inmediato, diciéndoles que les llamará en los siguientes días antes de partir a España ya que desea hablar más de negocios. Louis, tan astuto y sobre todo profesional, mira con completa ira cómo la figura de la inversionista se aleja, quizá pensando en la pésima imagen que Ben acaba de dar a una de las personas más importantes dentro de la empresa.

Ben no se inmuta, es más que claro; de hecho lo único que hace es sonreír, sintiéndose inteligente al hacer que la persona que estaba con ellos se haya ido. Harry se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es que alguien pueda ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que es de las peores cosas que pudo haber hecho frente a su jefe. Acaba de poner en riesgo su propio puesto en la empresa, todo por un omega, lo que le da a Louis la imagen de que Ben no es lo suficiente profesional como para estar en el puesto en el que se encuentra. Si Louis no le despide por eso, Harry se promete que se encargará de conseguirlo de alguna u otra forma.

Escucha a Louis exhalar a su lado, la mano aún en su espalda. Un mesero pasa a su lado con la charola de copas y Harry toma dos por inercia, dándole la primera a Louis para él tomar la segunda. Ben ve el acto con ojos posesivos, la típica mirada de alfa retrasado que cree que el omega le corresponde sólo por dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

El silencio incómodo sigue y sigue hasta que Louis decide hablar, cierto toque de profesionalismo en su voz.

—Ben—comienza—. Espero que mañana mismo te disculpes con la señora Perez por tu absurdo comportamiento.

Ben, sin reaccionar siquiera al tono más que claro amenazador de otro alfa – su jefe – no dice nada, sólo mira de lleno a Harry como si quisiera devorarlo.

—Como desee, señor Tomlinson—ahí está de nuevo el tono de sarcasmo, ésta vez más notorio que la anterior—. Harry, ¿estás disfrutando de la fiesta?

Harry le da un rápido sorbo a la copa, mirando a su alrededor para ver de qué manera podría escaparse. Liam está de lo más sonriente con su novia, a mitad de la pista bailando; Perrie charla con otras tres chicas, inclusive el chico de las copias se encuentra con una beta muy guapa en las mesas de la orilla; la única forma de escapar de eso es desde _ahí._ La mano que Louis tiene en su espalda sigue presente, latente, y Harry comienza a trabajar en su mente con toda la rapidez posible para tratar de trazar un plan perfecto que no termine en el lapso de bravío entre los dos alfas.

—Sí, es encantador. La música a pesar de no ser de mi agrado me tranquiliza—contesta mientras se hace al lado, lo suficiente como para que el agarre de Louis sobre su espalda se tranquilice—. Es… interesante.

Siente que el cuerpo de Louis se tensa cuando de forma apenas notoria le obliga a quitar la mano de su espalda; Ben lo nota, también (lo cual fue sorprendente tomando en cuenta que Harry es bueno en que nadie se dé cuenta) y coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, demasiado arrogante como para que Louis no pueda evitar fruncir el ceño de la furia. Si la cosa sigue así es incluso capaz de entrar en celo también. Alfas y su biología extraña.

Sin embargo, Harry se siente seguro de lo que va a hacer. Si bien el que un alfa tenga la mano sobre alguna zona del cuerpo del omega mientras se encuentran en algún lugar público, lo que se considera la victoria es cuando el omega hace lo mismo con el alfa. Eso es lo que hará Harry, por supuesto.

—Te ves precioso—continúa Ben, ahora más confiado en sí al ver el acto de Harry. Quizá piensa que está tan desesperado por él que rechaza el toque de Louis sobre su cuerpo—. Me encantaría…

Se ven interrumpidos por el cambio de música tan repentino, los violines resonando por todas las paredes del salón en una danza bella y llamativa. En una situación distinta Harry le encantaría bailar. En esta, para su mala suerte, tiene que salir libre de ahí, él consiguiendo un poco más de lo que quiere y con la seguridad de Louis de nuevo intacta. No quiere que _su_ alfa piense que lo va a dejar por alguien que vale mucho menos que él. Si Harry va a llevar la semilla de alguien en su vientre no será la de Ben, por supuesto.

Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Harry? —pregunta Ben, dando un paso hacia él aprovechando que Louis sólo hace acto de presencia sin hacer nada.

Entonces ahí, _justo_ ahí, Harry coloca su brazo con el de Louis, amarrándose a sí mismo con él como lo harían las personas que ya son pareja. Ben nota la acción de inmediato y Louis también, porque desprende la esencia de victoria, tan cítrica y bella que Harry se siente húmedo por milésima vez en la noche.

Es uno de los tantos actos de pertenencia del omega al alfa, además del leve acto de posesión de parte de éstos cuando ven a alguien que quieren alejarlos de aquello que por derecho les pertenece. Es lo que le dice a Ben que su batalla estuvo perdida aún desde el principio, ya que al único que desea es al que está a su lado.

La expresión de asombro de Ben sería chistosa si no fuera porque está en un lugar público. Louis vuelve a su posición segura, el alfa que se enorgullece de tener a Harry, el omega soltero y _demasiado_ fértil, de su brazo. Es una imagen encantadora.

—Lo siento de verdad, Ben—le contesta con fingido remordimiento—. Pero me siento demasiado cansado. Ya quiero irme.

Ben abre la boca para replicar, sus ojos jamás dejando el rostro de Harry o el agarre de su brazo cruzado con el de Louis. Antes de que pueda decir algo, él se adelanta.

—Así que… con permiso.

Louis sonríe de oreja a oreja, burlón, tan malvado y sensual, que si no fuera porque están en un lugar público Harry se hubiese puesto de rodillas para tomarlo _de lleno_ en su boca.

—Señor Winston. —Se despide.

Harry no tiene que arrastrar a Louis a la salida porque éste va más que encantado a su lado, las miradas puestas sobre él además de ligeros susurros rodeándolos. Él no se despide de nadie a pesar de que capta a Perrie sonriendo, coqueta y conocedora, y permite que Louis le abra la puerta de salida para que él pase primero.

Caminan en silencio sintiendo el aire en sus rostros. Harry sabe que la situación pudo salirse de control si no actuaba con rapidez ya que ambos alfas se encontraban en la etapa previa al lapso de bravío que no indicaba bueno. Sólo en dos ocasiones ha visto ese tipo de situaciones y ninguna de ellas acaba bien.

Inclusive su padre, que siempre fue alguien tranquilo y con la mente positiva, le había contado de una ocasión en la que su mejor amiga de la infancia se vio en una situación similar, aunque al final terminó con algunos golpes que los alfas le propinaron. En aquellos años, los derechos de los omegas no eran del todo aceptados; en muchas partes seguían siendo tratados como esclavos o juguetes sexuales, a veces incluso se vendían o compartían entre un grupo de alfas para dar a luz a niños por ciertas temporadas.

Era un cuadro desastroso, en especial porque inclusive la policía no se veía del todo interesado en acabar con casos como esos; las peleas por un omega a veces eran sin el consentimiento del mismo, siendo calificado sólo como “el premio mayor” de toda disputa entre alfas que lo único que querían era un culo cálido en el que derramar su semilla y tener hijos a montones a pesar de que a la madre sólo la verían como un saco sexual.

Esa imagen siempre le ha dado escalofríos. Pero ahora, con las leyes contra aquellos que atacan a los omegas vigentes a más no poder, es imposible que el lapso de bravío haya acabado con algo más que unos golpes o gritos. Sin embargo, Harry no quería que Louis terminara con su imagen de empresario profesional para darle paso a un alfa sin cerebro que se pelea por el omega que ni siquiera es su pareja o ha demostrado el suficiente interés para lo mismo, mucho menos frente a socios tan importantes como los que se encontraban en la fiesta.

Cuando le dirige una mirada de soslayo a Louis, éste ya se detuvo en cierto punto de la plaza. La gente pasa por todos los lados y el sonido de los carros llega a sus oídos quitándole todo el romanticismo que la escena podría tener. Harry no necesita eso, por supuesto, al menos no aún. Sólo un incentivo.

—Para mi mala suerte yo tengo que regresar allá—comienza Louis con sus ojos brillando de interés—, por lo que tendrás que partir de aquí.

Harry sonríe.

—Muchas gracias, Louis.

—No hay de qué. —Responde éste, tan sensual, tan despacio, que Harry se lame los labios—. Muchas gracias por tu presencia.

Entonces, en un acto que Harry no veía venir para nada del mundo, Louis le toma con delicadeza de su mano izquierda y la besa. Sus labios rosados, delgados y cálidos entran en contacto con su piel haciendo que se sienta aún más húmedo que antes. Él se queda ahí como espectador, apreciando la forma en que las fosas nasales de Louis se abren para olerlo, apreciar la esencia de omega presente en su piel unida en uno solo a la de alfa que su ropa trae impregnada.

Harry reprime la sonrisa victoriosa que quiere plantar en sus labios, colocando una expresión de fingido desinterés en cuanto Louis se alza y le mira a los ojos sin soltar su mano en ningún segundo. Sus ojos azules están dilatados del placer, las feromonas de alfa esparciéndose por el aire. La boca de Harry está seca y es la segunda vez en la noche que siente que, de no estar en público, se pondría de rodillas para tomar el pene grande y grueso del alfa entre su boca y tragarlo por completo hasta que se venga en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Por supuesto, como en la actualidad es mal visto hacer semejantes actos en público, se lo guarda para sí.

—Bien—dice con simpleza sin agregar nada más cuando Louis suelta su mano con suavidad.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Harry.

—Por supuesto.

Harry da la vuelta, desapareciendo entre las sombras para dirigirse a su auto, la mirada de Louis aún presente en la parte trasera de su nuca, el fantasma de sus labios acariciando el dorso de su mano.

Cuando Harry llega a casa, lo primero que hace por segunda vez en meses es sacar los mejores juguetes sexuales que tiene y usarlos en él hasta que ya no pueda más. Gime con necesidad y _falta_ al sentir el consolador enterrándose en él, pero siente cierta incertidumbre al no ser tan caliente, grande y vivo como se imagina que es el de Louis. Sin embargo se permite soñarlo a él, frente a él, follándole la boca mientras el consolador sigue ahí, vibrando en el nivel más alto y sacándole gemidos de placer a más no poder.

Se permite gemir todo lo que desea, dándose las penetraciones que desea e inclusive acabándose las pilas de todos sus juguetes y sintiéndose insaciable; si Louis le hace sentir así cuando está en todos sus sentidos no quiere imaginarse lo que sentirá cuando entre en los días de celo.

Niall le llama a la una de la madrugada para preguntarle cómo le fue y Harry apenas le responde, demasiado ocupado con el consolador dentro de él, la imagen de Louis montándolo por detrás, diciéndole lo hermoso que se vería lleno de su semilla, de sus hijos, y que le pondría el mundo a sus pies si se lo pidiese.

 

…

 

—Han pasado dos meses y medio desde que entraste a trabajar ahí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Es mi imaginación o esa es tu voz de psiquiatra?

—Hablo de lo más normal posible, Harry. Detente, por favor.

Harry ríe, leyendo los papeles en mano mientras toma el teléfono con cuidado.

—De no ser porque estoy en plena oficina te diría unas cuantas verdades.

Al otro lado de la línea, Niall deja escapar su típica risa que alegra a cualquiera, inclusive a él. Planta una sonrisa en su rostro a su vez que alza la vista para darle un “buenos días” a Liam, quien recién llega y trae consigo dos tazas de café para luego entrar directo a la oficina de Louis.

Se queda callado mirando el proceso e ignorando que Niall le habla para ser escuchado.

—¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Reacciona apenas a tiempo, carraspeando para disimular.

—Disculpa. Liam acaba de entrar a la oficina de Louis y…

—¿Liam es el que te gusta, entonces?

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Él ya tiene novia.

—¿Entonces por qué el interés en lo que hacía?

Harry bufa sin poder controlarse, ganándose otra risa de Niall al otro lado de la línea.

—Deja de tratar de psicoanalizarme.

—Disculpa, amigo mío. Es algo que hago todos los días y me es imposible el bajar esas defensas. Sabes que no es mi intención.

Harry lo sabe y lo entiende a la perfección. Niall es tan bueno en su trabajo que en más de una ocasión le ha sacado información sin dificultad alguna, ganándose su confianza más allá de lo normal para saber sus oscuros secretos o cuando está de un humor extraño o fuera de lo normal. Ahora sabe que en su voz se nota cierta ansiedad, y esa mañana, por la forma en que Niall le miraba antes de partir al trabajo, éste también podía ver debajo de su piel.

Pero es que era algo imposible el no hacerlo. Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión a la que asistió con Louis, quien casi entra en el lapso de bravío con Ben y que, al final, le dio el cálido beso al dorso de su mano con toda la confianza que Harry se trató de restaurar cuando Ben se quiso hacer el alfa listo y arrogante que no era.

Harry supo de inmediato que Louis estaba más que ansioso a que él retomara el tema de ese delicado beso, en especial por su lenguaje corporal. Atento a Harry más de lo normal, buscando cualquier pretexto para llamarlo a la oficina y así estar a solas, creando el ambiente perfecto para que Harry se abriera a él o le preguntara de forma directa las razones de esa acción de aquella noche a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. La expresión de tensión en el rostro de Louis o las venas que resaltaban de sus manos debido al puño apretado le sirvieron de señal para saber que Louis en verdad desesperaba para que el tema saliera a colación.

Por supuesto que Harry, conocedor de cada una de las tácticas que debería de hacer para retener a Louis como pareja, no se dejó engañar tan fácil. Aún con una semana de diferencia, el tema sigue al aire como si no fuese tan importante o interesante para él; es el método más básico – el fingir desinterés para así ganar justo eso, _interés_ , a pesar de que sabe que tiene toda la atención de Louis desde el momento en que puso sus pies en esa oficina a pesar de tener olor a beta.

Eso es algo que no le ha dicho a Niall aún, aunque le ha dejado entrever algunas cosas; es lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que Harry, el manipulador y astuto Harry, tiene el plan perfecto para atrapar a su jefe entre sus redes. También es más que claro que Niall, a pesar de que no le ha dicho palabra alguna, sabe que Harry puso los ojos en Louis no por el hecho de ser su jefe, sino porque él representa todo lo que quiso como alfa y futuro padre de sus hijos: una imagen perfecta, la actitud del alfa astuto e inteligente pero sin llegar a ser arrogante o presumido, la presencia paternal de alguien mientras sus hijos crecen en el útero de Harry. Todo lo contrario a tu madre, le diría Niall, y él sólo asentiría con toda la tensión en su rostro, sabiendo muy en el fondo que todo lo que dice Niall es verdad.

Harry no se siente mal al despreciar la imagen de su madre, en verdad. Menos porque apenas y recuerda cómo era su voz, su apariencia – sólo unos brazos cálidos al otro extremo del camino cuando él apenas comenzaba a caminar. Su padre, en cambio, con sus ojos cálidos y palabras de aliento, siempre estuvo ahí hasta el final de sus días, seguro de lo que quería y lo que amaba, lo cual para él era más que suficiente para vivir en ese mundo.

—Mm—murmura Harry mientras aparta los papeles correspondientes por colores—. Cambiando de tema, recuerdo que habías comentado que tenías esta nueva paciente…

—¿No interrumpo en tus horas de trabajo?

—No—responde con rapidez mientras la sonrisa traviesa se surca en sus labios—. Le dije a Louis que hablaría con mi _amigo_.

—Es un juego peligroso al que estás jugando.

—Es excitante.

— _Dios_. —Niall le dice a pesar de que comienza a reír.

—Disculpa—carraspea—. Continúa con lo que ibas a decir.

Al otro lado Niall suspira, y Harry logra escuchar el leve sonido de cosas moviéndose, así como Niall poniéndose de pie para luego oír la puerta cerrándose. A su espalda, el pitido que se escucha cuando las puertas del elevador se abren le talan los oídos.

—Esta nueva paciente es Natasha Goullet—le revela Niall con cierta voz temblorosa—. Es difícil porque soy alfa, pero no me rendiré hasta que todo salga bien para ella.

—¿Natasha Goullet? ¿La del caso Buckingham? —Harry no puede evitar el asombro en su voz—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Maravilloso, Niall. Si logras ayudarla será un gran paso para tu carrera. Felicidades, de verdad.

Niall ríe con nerviosismo a pesar de que sabe que Harry dice la verdad.

—Gracias.

El caso Buckingham es el acto de violación hacia los omegas más reciente y que conmocionó a toda la población entera sin ninguna distinción. A Natasha Goullet, una omega inocente de ahora veintitrés años, se le secuestró a los trece mientras estaba jugando en el parque con sus amigos, y a pesar de que las personas que se encontraban aquél fatídico día sabían que no se encontraba presente, no hicieron nada por investigar o buscarla por el simple hecho de que pensaron que sólo era el típico juego de niños.

Cuál fue la sorpresa que un grupo de hombres la vieron y la raptaron ese mismo día, a pesar de su corta edad, y la dejaron libre sólo porque ella logró escaparse mientras sus raptores se distraían sirviendo la cena o repartiendo cervezas. Las bajezas por las que pasó o a la que la sometieron fueron de lo peor, inclusive aunque apenas contaba con trece años cuando esos hombres se la llevaron. Desde ser violada, maltratada, tratada como una sirvienta (el típico pensamiento de los alfas o betas hacia los omegas de años atrás) u obligada a tener relaciones sexuales todos los días entre varios hombres, inclusive a trabajos forzados o a prostituirse día y noche en cierta zonas de un barrio.

La pobre resultó tan traumatizada que apenas pudo culpar a sus captores. Apenas y podía hablar. Dos de ellos se les condenó a cadena perpetua mientras que otro se salvó de la cárcel y se le mandó al hospital psiquiátrico a pesar de que varios expertos piensan que sólo está fingiendo. Niall es uno de ellos, por supuesto. La comunidad médica, según sus palabras, ha estado muy pendiente del caso. Inclusive los abogados han tratado de mejorar esos pequeños agujeros que aún quedan en las leyes que luchan a favor de los omegas.

Es algo que no se ha presentado a tal magnitud en los últimos diez años y, a pesar de todo, esos casos persisten a pesar de que se castigan a los culpables con todo el peso de la ley.

Niall y él hablan un rato más, hasta que Liam sale de la oficina con Louis detrás de él, quien de inmediato se dirige a donde Harry está con otro pilar de papeles bajo el brazo. Harry se muerde los labios ante la imagen que Louis le da, tan varonil y atractivo.

—Oye, Niall, tengo que colgar—dice—. Mi jefe ya está aquí.

—Uh, bueno. Mi paciente llega en cinco minutos, de todos modos.

—¿Quién? ¿El chico que piensa que lo persigue un león?

—Harry, por favor. Eso es… ¿cómo te enteraste?

Se permite sonreír y le indica a Louis, con sus dedos, que le espere un segundo.

—Aquella vez que llegué más temprano a tu oficina y te dije que el aire acondicionado llegaba más cerca de la puerta…

—Maldición. ¿Estaba abierta?

—Me era imposible no escuchar. Lo siento—se queda callado para agregar dramatismo—. En verdad no.

—Maldición. Tendré que asegurar esa puerta.

—Deberías. ¿Cena esta noche?

—Encantado. Le diré a Ed que lleve unas cervezas.

Harry se despide y cuelga el teléfono, alzando de inmediato su rostro hacia Louis, quien tiene la ceja alzada y sus ojos rebosantes de curiosidad además de tensión. Le dedica una sonrisa leve, apenas notoria, carraspeando cuando Louis le echa una mirada al teléfono.

—¿Interrumpía algo?

—No, Louis. Disculpa.

—No importa.

Se crea el silencio entre los dos, por lo que Harry se permite admirar por poco más las facciones bellas y marcadas del rostro de Louis; le nacen las ganas de ponerse de pie para así besar esos labios, morderlos, succionarlos, llevarlos a su cuello para que lo marquen como suyo para así poder hacer lo mismo.

Es entonces cuando huele el aroma de Louis y éste perfora todo su cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen con salvajismo. Louis huele delicioso, _demasiado_ , tanto que si pudiera obligaría a Harry a ponerse en cuatro inmediato y hacerle sentir emociones placenteras en exceso. Es un aroma tan exótico que no puede evitar morderse los labios bajo la intensa mirada de Louis, quien observa el proceso con la lujuria evidente en sus ojos a pesar de que está en un horario delicado, además de que ambos están a plena mitad de oficina.

Es tan fuerte que Harry tiene que echarse hacia atrás de le silla para no verse demasiado sospechoso, aunque  por la expresión en el rostro de Louis falla con toda la obviedad presente.

—¿Tienes los papeles listos? —Louis susurra, su voz tan ronca y Harry no puede imaginar el pensar a Louis sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada mientras le susurra cosas sucias al oído—. Necesito llevarlos ya.

Harry carraspea, apartando la mirada de inmediato.

—Sí… aquí están. —Harry se los pasa, lamiendo sus labios cuando sus dedos entran en contacto con los de Louis.

—Perfecto. —Louis le observa, _demasiado_ , hasta que planta una sonrisa en su rostro—. Si deseas irte puedes hacerlo, Harry. No se hará nada importante el día de hoy.

Harry no puede evitar mirarlo con duda. Jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que en alguna empresa del tamaño de la de Louis se digne a decirle a los trabajadores que tienen el día libre; podría ser por su _gran_ desempeño en el tiempo que lleva trabajando, pero sabe que no es así.

La mirada de Louis es distinta a los demás y Harry se siente _hambriento_. Tanto que duele, que necesita beber demasiada agua y que Louis se ve más sensual que nunca. Se pondría de rodillas si se lo pidiera (maldición, ¿qué tiene con eso de ponerse sobre sus rodillas?), o cualquier otra manera que quiera tomarlo. Los ojos azules de Louis desprenden un brillo diferente que no sabe qué significan. No es tensión, a pesar de que en momentos las muestra, sino como _sed_.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sed del omega frente a él.

—Es bajo una condición, por supuesto.

Harry ama las condiciones que vienen de un alfa que no quiere hacer otra cosa más que arrancarle su ropa, lanzarlo hacia la pared y follarlo hasta que su trasero esté rojo por el contacto.

—Claro.

—Mañana necesito que te quedes más noche. ¿Está bien?

Harry le devuelve el gesto.

—Encantado.

 

**…**

Pero por supuesto que el bastardo de su jefe, con su maldito olfato superior de alfa, sabría que Harry entraría en celo _en cualquier momento_. Harry lo descubrió cuando llegó a su hogar y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar con algo de necesidad, a sudar frío y a sentir que desprendía más feromonas de lo normal por donde sea que caminara.

Eso y que su vecina le miró de arriba abajo con todo el descaro del mundo.

Es por eso que no duda en ningún momento el regresar a su auto, sudoroso y con las pastillas especiales que retrasan los celos en los omegas por ocho horas en mano, para luego dirigirse a la oficina de la doctora Kouhan a toda prisa mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Niall diciéndole que la cena se cancelaba por razones sorprendentes.

Harry luego de ocho años bajo supresores y fingiendo ser beta, entra en celo. Su maldita biología lo traicionó y no se lo imaginó. Es por eso que ese día veía a Louis más atractivo de lo normal, es por eso que sus piernas temblaban en cuanto escuchó su voz o cómo sus pensamientos sexuales le asaltaron como nunca. Harry Styles en un maldito celo.

La doctora le recibe con expresión sorprendida, en especial porque él no es muy amante de ir al hospital y menos cuando no hay una cita requerida; sin embargo lo deja pasar, quizás al olerlo, cerrando la puerta de inmediato para llevarlo a la silla con rapidez. Harry siente que sus piernas se calmaron un poco luego de tomarse la pastilla, pero aún así su visión comienza a nublarse, a marearse.

—¿El primer celo?

—Demasiado sorpresivo—agrega mientras gruñe—. No… lo esperaba tan pronto.

Frente a él, Maggie saca varias hojas de colores y comienza a escribir con rapidez. Le pregunta desde qué momento se sintió así, cómo y dónde, si entró en contacto directo con otro alfa o beta y que le diga qué le pasaba por su cabeza para determinar qué tan próximo se encuentra el estado.

Mientras la veía escribir, analizando las respuestas que él mismo le dio, no pudo evitar preguntarle por simple curiosidad.

—¿Los alfas pueden saber… cuánto falta?

—¿Falta para _qué_? —le pregunta la doctora sin alzar la vista.

—Para que ocurra el celo.

—Sí. Aunque es más normal en aquellos que tienen un sentido del olfato aún más superior que los demás alfas.

Maldito Louis.

—Me siento tan… caliente.

La doctora coloca una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—Es común—responde—. Es tu primer celo después de ocho años. Será demasiado fuerte, puede que incluso dure poco más de cinco días. Eso es, por supuesto, qué tan buena sea el _arma_ de tu alfa… si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Se supone que debo de reírme de _eso_?

Maggie aún así se ríe, aunque no sabe si de su comentario o su desgracia. En verdad desea que sea por lo primero.

—Mira el lado positivo—continúa ella—. Si te embarazas en los primeros celos las probabilidades de que tengas gemelos son altas. Por lo que te recomiendo que – _oh_ —golpea las hojas en las que escribía con la punta de su pluma, colocando en su rostro una mueca de exclamación más que perfecta. Luego, con los ojos brillando de la emoción, dice—. Tu celo comienza mañana.

Mientras Harry mira atónito a la doctora, en su mente sólo corre un pensamiento.

—Bellísimo, ¿no?

 _Maldito Louis_.

 

**…**

Harry no sabe si tiembla de la emoción o… ¿a quién engaña? Harry está más que desesperado. Necesitado, urgido, en celo más que literal, como deseen llamarlo. Lo único que quiere es dormir, despertar al día siguiente, ir a la empresa directo a la oficina de Louis, meterse debajo del escritorio, darle la mejor mamada de su vida al alfa para luego montarlo hasta que sus piernas ya no pueda más.

No sabe si esos pensamientos son suyos o del celo. Harry culpa los dos.

Louis, siempre tan astuto e inteligente, supo desde el principio que él entraría en celo al día siguiente… así que decidió pedirle que se quedara hasta la noche para hacer con él quién sabe cuántas perversiones. No es como si se fuera a quejar, por supuesto, pero se siente raro no estar tan al control de la situación. Sin embargo, cuatro llega a la última planta de la oficina y las feromonas de Louis llegan a sus fosas nasales, no puede pensar en otra cosa más que _rendirse_.

Rendirse ante el hombre que sedujo por casi tres meses, dejar ser poseído de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera, dejarse hacer con su cuerpo lo que Louis quisiera hacer con él sin importarle las consecuencias.

El olor de todos los alfas presentes en la planta llega con más fuerza a sus fosas nasales, pero el único al que le presta atención es al de Louis. Louis, que en el momento justo en que Harry toma asiento en su escritorio decide salir de su oficina, en el traje azul más hermoso que haya visto en su vida junto con una camisa blanca debajo, los lentes de sol en mano y los labios rosas en una mueca de concentración infinita.

Harry siente que sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina, tan volubles y débiles, por lo que todo empeora cuando los ojos azules de Louis se colocan sobre los suyos y se dirige hacia él con pasos decididos. El olor es aún más fuerte conforme se acerca, pero decide esconder su ronroneo de omega mediante el carraspeo exagerado que llama la atención de todo aquél que pasa por ahí en ese momento. Quizá sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

Louis, descubre, es un bastardo sin vergüenza alguna. Con su cuerpo acomodado de tal manera que toda su esencia de alfa llega a sus poros, los ojos bien puestos sobre los suyos tratando de romper las barreras de un omega que desea rendirse ante sus deseos pero trata de ocultarlos y dar batalla, pero no porque no lo quiere, sino porque el hecho de darle el control a alguien más es algo raro para él.

—Sí, Louis—dice con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz—. De maravilla.

Louis no le dice nada, sólo lo observa – las pupilas dilatadas por el placer; y Harry lo maldice de nuevo por su gran control, a pesar de en ocasiones anteriores parecía que apenas podía controlarse. Al parecer Louis sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Bien—continúa con suavidad, poniéndose en posición recta mientras le pasa una pila de papeles a Harry. Por la ventana que está a su espalda puede ver que apenas sale la luz del sol—. Este es el papeleo para esta noche. Saldré a desayunar con Liam. Si necesitas algo, _lo que sea_ , no dudes en llamarme.

Quiero que me folles con todas tus fuerzas hasta que tus piernas tiemblen, piensa Harry, y que muerdas mi cuello para marcarme como tuyo mientras yo hago lo mismo.

Por supuesto que no dice nada, sólo sonríe y lo ve partir junto con Liam, todo casual, hasta que las puertas del elevador se cierran frente a ellos y Harry queda solo en la planta con los teléfonos sonando a la distancia. Eso es, por supuesto, hasta que Ben aparece por la puerta del baño con la mirada puesta en Harry, sin siquiera parpadear. Demasiado terrorífico como para ser real.

—Harry—le llama, con voz ronca. Es entonces que Harry sabe que Ben también lo huele, a pesar de que se puso perfume de estabilizador demasiado fuerte como para que la gente no lo notara—. Hueles delicioso.

Harry lo observa, en verdad lo hace. Porque la idea perfecta aparece en su cabeza, mientras en ésta se reproducen las memorias de hace cinco minutos, con Louis sonriendo de lo más seguro de sí como si la batalla final la hubiese ganado él; puede que sea así, pero Harry, quien aprendió a sobresalir en la vida mediante guerra tras guerra, no quiere dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

Puede que el próximo celo no haga más que atontarlo con pensamientos sexuales (todos ellos ligados a Louis), pero eso no significa que eso le haga quedar como tonto. Entonces Ben está ahí, frente a él, listo para lanzarse sobre él y echarlo sobre el escritorio, pensando que sólo por estar a poco de entrar en celo va a responderle o morder ese cuello suyo para ser una pareja oficial; pero no, por supuesto que no.

—Hueles… tan…

—Ben, escucha…

Atento a cada movimiento, Harry permite que Ben se lance sobre él y entierre la nariz entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro propio; lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarlo lejos, pero sabe que ésta es la mejor opción que tiene. Ben comienza a decir cosas incoherentes o que son demasiado aburridas para Harry que no les presta atención, y cuando éste se aleja un poco para tratar de besarlo, hace su rostro al lado para que los labios de Ben se estampen contra su mejilla.

Es entonces que Ben suelta un gruñido de lo más bajo, apretando a Harry tan fuerte de los brazos que quizá le dolerán en las próximas horas. Forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, Harry logra hacer el cuerpo de Ben a un lado para que el escritorio no sufra ningún daño; trata de no hacer ningún ruido – sin embargo, sabiendo que hay gente presente aunque sea en la puerta de hasta el fondo de la planta, Harry le da la bofetada perfecta a Ben para así dejarlo aturdido y salir corriendo hacia el baño, sabiendo en su mente lo que tiene que hacer.

Sin duda alguna Ben lo sigue, las feromonas de alfa saliendo de él a todo lo que da, acorralando a Harry en la pared del baño tan pronto como la puerta se cierra tras de él y tratando de morderle a pesar de que Harry trata de alejar su rostro de él. Gruñe por lo bajo en el momento en que Ben lo zarandea hacia adelante y atrás para que su espalda se golpee contra el concreto detrás de él.

Harry, enojado, le da una patada en su entrepierna que jamás olvidará, el muy imbécil. Si no fuera porque se encuentra temblando por el celo se estuviese riendo como un completo desquiciado, pero sólo suelta el bufido por lo bajo cuando el rostro de Ben se desencaja por completo y se pone rojo, mordiendo sus labios para no soltar el grito por el cielo; esperando a que se tranquilice, Harry se queda quieto hasta que decide caminar hacia el otro extremo.

Minutos después Ben habla con la respiración entrecortada, un acto no tan tentador para él.

—¿Por qué me… golpeaste?

—Estaba tratando de hablar.

Entonces, con una sonrisa coqueta y aprovechando la posición en la que Ben está, Harry se acerca a él con la cabeza ladeada, mostrando su cuello. Le acaricia el brazo con sus dedos, con suavidad, mordiendo sus labios cuando la mirada de Ben se posa en ellos. Los ojos de éste se dilatan del placer.

—Sé que me _deseas_. Te mueres por mí, de hecho.

Ben asiente, acercándose a Harry para darle un beso pero éste coloca los dedos de su otra mano sobre los labios.

—Pero has de saber que _otra_ persona también.

Ben suelta un sonido gutural, el típico gruñido de alfa que encuentra a una competencia.

— _Louis_.

Harry sonríe, victorioso.

—Exacto. ¿No crees que sería bueno, ya sabes…—Harry se acerca al cuello de Ben, oliéndolo y rodando los ojos cuando Ben suelta una risa de arrogancia—… mostrarle que ganaste?

Hay silencio, sólo hasta que la risa de egocentrismo de Ben se alza cada vez más, pensándose vencedor.

—Ese intento de alfa te decepcionó demasiado rápido, eh, cariño—le contesta a Harry—. Te verás hermoso lleno de la semilla de mis hijos.

 _Ya quisieras, imbécil_ , piensa Harry.

—Eso está por verse. Primero tienes que demostrarme que mi decisión fue la correcta—Harry agita las pestañas con coquetería a la vez que acerca sus labios a los de Ben, sólo lo suficiente para que un roce ocurra entre ellos—. ¿Entendido?

—Más que entendido, belleza.

Ve a Ben dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta antes de ponerse en posición recta, dirigirse hacia la puerta y lanzarle un beso desde ésta a Harry, antes de girarse y seguir con su camino sin mirar atrás.

 

**…**

Harry no se echó otra oleada de perfume para ocultar el hecho de que estaba cerca de un celo. La planta estaba vacía, era posible que toda la empresa también, por lo que cualquier cosa que pase quedará entre ellos… y Ben.

Louis le mira desde el otro lado del escritorio, todo el cinismo pintado en su rostro, mientras que Harry finge algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo ir por algo de café?

—Es algo noche para que… vayas solo.

 _Sin mí_ , le faltó decir. Harry sonríe un poco.

—Iré a la cafetería que está en frente. No creo que haya problema—toma el abrigo entre sus manos para colocárselo enseguida, dedicándole una mirada de duda a Louis, quien no ha apartado los ojos de él en ningún momento—. ¿Deseas algo?

Hay silencio hasta que Louis sonríe de lado.

—No. Ve con cuidado.

—Por supuesto, _papá._

 

*

 

En realidad Harry sólo va a la planta de abajo por la máquina de café y servirse sólo lo necesario para que huela a que en verdad tomó. Saca su celular para ver la hora, sabiendo que es peligroso que él suba ahora, no porque pudiese salir herido, sino porque Ben o Louis podrían oler su esencia a kilómetros y saber que _algo_ había mal en lo que sucedería.

Porque claro, persuadir a Ben de que entre en una pelea de alfas con Louis el mismo día en que entrará en celo es la mejor opción que pudo haber hecho.  El reloj marca las once de la noche y él sigue rondando en el piso de abajo, incapaz de escuchar sonido alguno en la planta de arriba o de percibir algún olor de feromonas.

Han pasado quince minutos desde que le dijo a Louis que iría a comprar el café a la cafetería del frente, por lo que cree que ya es tiempo necesario para subir. A menos que esos dos alfas de arriba entren en el lapso de bravío demasiado largo que apenas están rondando uno alrededor del otro como dos animales observando a su presa; en verdad espera que no sea el caso, ya que siente el calor de su celo concentrándose en ciertas _partes_ que no son del todo buenas.

Luego de morderse el labio y dar una última vuelta, el cielo le escucha; su celular vibra en su mano, por lo que de inmediato dirige sus ojos al objeto que en ningún momento guardó. El nombre de Liam aparece en la pantalla en letras grandes, y él sólo mira la pantalla por cinco segundos, dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas con rapidez para abrirla y que el ruedo de la ciudad se escuche.

—¿Liam?

—¿Por qué tardas en contestar?

—Eh… estoy tomando un café en la cafetería del frente. Disculpa por no tenerte en el centro de mi universo.

Hay un silencio al lado, quizá porque Liam notó el tono de molestia en la voz de Harry; se escucha un leve suspiro.

—Lo siento, Harry—le dice Liam y por el tono en su voz es más que sincero—. Es sólo que he llamado a Louis más de cuatro veces y no contesta el teléfono.

Harry se queda callado por unos segundos fingiendo pensar.

—Quizá fue al baño…

—De verdad no lo creo, Harry. ¿Podrías apre–?

Entonces, entre el ruido de la calle a la lejanía y la palabrería de Liam, un fuerte sonido justo encima de su cabeza se escucha con todas las fuerzas. El ruido fue tan agresivo que inclusive llegó a los oídos de Liam, quien de inmediato comenzó a bombardear con preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Harry, con el poco sadismo con el que nació, reprime una sonrisa de felicidad.

Porque sabe que Louis salió victorioso. No le hubiese escogido como su futuro alfa de lo contrario.

—Harry, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

Harry recuerda que a los ojos de Liam se encuentra en la cafetería, por lo que piensa con claridad qué podría decir mientras camina hacia la puerta del elevador y aplana los botones para que las puertas se abran, entrando de inmediato.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que un borracho entró de sorpresa y empezó a armar el escándalo, ya sabes. Yo… creo que mejor regreso a la oficina antes de que todo empeore.

Escucha a Liam susurrar algo al otro lado de la línea pero no logra descubrir que es. Él se permite sonreír por sus grandes habilidades actorales así como lo asustada y preocupada que sonaba su voz

—Entendido. Cuando veas a Louis dile que me llame, por favor.

Harry asiente (a pesar de que Liam no puede verlo), victorioso, cuando al abrirse las puertas en la última planta sólo llega a él la esencia que conoce muy bien. Louis.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo pone con rapidez en el bolsillo del pantalón, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la oficina para luego abrir la puerta con toda la fuerza posible, colocando en su rostro la mejor mueca de susto que haya puesto en su vida. El cuadro frente a él es todo lo que pudo soñar: Ben, por completo golpeado y con la nariz sin duda rota, yace en el suelo mientras trata de defenderse de Louis, quien se encuentra sobre él con el puño alzado a punto de golpearle el rostro.

Los dos se ven como aquellos alfas de los que Robert le platicaban – territoriales además de posesivos con lo que querían, dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso con tal de tener el omega que deseaban como objeto; es más que obvio que esas eran prácticas de años pasados, pero la imagen es tan tentadora que Harry siente que sus piernas le tiemblan. Hay cierta oscuridad en el rostro de Louis, la forma en que sus ojos azules siempre brillantes ahora se pintan de furia, quizá lo suficiente como para que entre en el celo.

Louis está tan despeinado como jamás lo había visto, sin el saco que traía y que resaltaba los músculos tensionados por la pelea que sin duda estaba teniendo. Ambos sin duda alguna se tensan cuando huelen la presencia de Harry, quien no ha hecho nada más que quedarse de pie ahí, tratando de suprimir la sonrisa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —pregunta con todo asustado, caminando con rapidez hacia donde están los dos alfas para separarlos.

Louis no opone ninguna resistencia por lo que se pone de pie mientras Ben se queja en el suelo, y Harry admira lo elegante, perfecto, _sexual_ que Louis se ve con ese simple movimiento; de sus labios corre una línea de sangre, además de que los nudillos están pintados de carmín – la corbata que traía en algún punto de la oficina.

Ben sigue quejándose en el suelo cuando Louis se acerca a él con pasos decididos, incluso le escucha gruñir cuando Louis coloca su brazo en la muñeca de Harry, buscando acercarlo a él; a pesar de ser más que claro que perdió Ben no se da por vencido. Harry se permite lanzarle una mirada burlona al hombre en el suelo, y cuando se gira hacia Louis se encuentra con esos ojos azules dilatados de placer.

Se permite oler la esencia del alfa frente a él, las feromonas potentes del celo atacándolo para acelerar aún más el suyo propio. Harry sabe. Sabe que el celo está _ahí_.

—¿Deseas…?—empieza, mordiéndose los labios cuando Louis desvía su camino a un saco negro, el cual identifica como ropa de Ben, que luego la lanza sin ningún pudor al rostro de este—. ¿Deseas que…?

—Llama a seguridad.

Harry obedece sin rechistar, hablando con rapidez cuando le contestan a la otra línea. Tanto él como Louis esperan en silencio, escuchando las plegarias de Ben dirigidas sólo a Harry, pidiéndole que trató de hacer lo que le pidió por lo que esperaba su recompensa; se siente nervioso, escuchando lo que Ben le comenta a pesar de que la presencia de Louis sigue ahí, más fuerte que nunca, las feromonas estallando de su cuerpo sin ningún reparo.

Seguridad (dos hombres algo mayores pero fornidos, betas) llegan en un santiamén, saludando a Louis con la cabeza mientras se llevan a Ben con cuidado, diciéndole que llamarán a la ambulancia para que lo lleven al hospital. Harry ve cómo la puerta se cierra, tardando unos segundos en darse la vuelta – sólo hasta que escucha la puerta del ascensor cerrarlo o que ya no siente la esencia de Ben por el lugar.

Entonces se gira, y Louis está _tan_ cerca de él como nunca lo había estado antes; Harry toma dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia. Debido a que Louis no estaba herido no había necesidad alguna de llevarlo al hospital, puede que sólo un chequeo de simple seguridad. Podría preguntarle si hay botiquín en la oficina o en la planta, pero por la forma en que los ojos de Louis se posan en él piensa que no es la mejor idea de todas.

Así que deja escapar un suspiro y mira a su alrededor, de pronto nervioso por la penetrante mirada de Louis sobre su rostro. A la espera del movimiento perfecto, del momento adecuado para avanzar.

—¿Deseas que te lleve a casa?

Louis sonríe como un depredador. Harry de nuevo se siente húmedo.

 

**…**

El trayecto a la casa de Louis se alargó debido al sorprendente tráfico que había en las calles al momento de salir. Sin embargo, Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para oler el automóvil de Louis, apreciando el aroma de alfa que lo rodeaba por todos lados además de las feromonas que su jefe lanzaba como serpientes hambrientas y en la búsqueda de su presa.

Su auto se quedó en el estacionamiento de la empresa, pero eso es algo que Louis no sabe. Otra mentira piadosa para entrar al de Louis, unirse con su aroma y aumentar el placer del cual ninguno escapará esa noche. De eso se encargará él si la situación llega a pensar lo contrario.

Sigue las instrucciones de Louis al pie de la letra, quien además tiene la voz demasiado ronca que manda escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Harry, mirándolo como si fuese un pedazo de carne que dese devorar de mil maneras; él estaría encantado, pero primero tienen que llegar a la casa. Las heridas, lo importante son las heridas. Luego pueden tener todo el sexo que quieran mientras se besan, muerden y acarician el uno al otro. Al menos eso piensa Harry. Quizá Louis primero lo pondrá en cuatro y lo penetrará con tantas fuerzas que él gritará y se tendrá que hacer para adelante hasta que –

—En la esquina—Louis interrumpe sus pensamientos sexuales con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que tenía en mente—. Puedes estacionarlo donde quieras.

Harry hace lo que Louis le pide sin rechistar, apagando el motor del automóvil, saliendo del mismo y poniéndole la alarma para luego pasarle las llaves a Louis. Cuando se gira para ver por primera vez su casa, Harry no puede quedarse sorprendido. Si bien no es demasiado grande como para llamarle mansión, si tiene el suficiente espacio como para ser de un tamaño considerable. Inclusive tiene jardín, con la fuente a mitad de camino, las sillas y unas cuantas mesas del otro lado, así como árboles grandes, frondosos y verdes rodeándolo, todo rodeado por la pared de material precioso junto con el portón negro además de elegante.

La _gran_ casa es de tres pisos, con cierto toque antiguo que no hace más que darle estilo a todo – ventanas grandes, colores sobrios pero perfectos además de la puerta extensa de caoba, que puede parecer típica de película pero que va de acuerdo a la personalidad de Louis. Éste apenas iba a acercarse a abrir el portón, pero Harry recuerda que aún tiene los nudillos manchados de sangre por lo que se adelanta y lo hace por él.

Ya dentro de la casa, Harry se sorprende de lo cálida y familiar que se ve además de que toda ella huele a alfa. Huele a Louis. Ve que Louis pone ciertos números en la alarma, quizá para desconectarla para así ponerla en otro modo – tomando en cuenta de que ellos están adentro. Cuando se gira hacia él le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está el botiquín?

—En la cocina. —Responde Louis, comenzando a caminar.

Harry asiente, siguiéndolo sin decir nada más, mirando alrededor para ver las pinturas que Louis tiene en la pared; algunas son muy bellas, otras coloridas y llamativas mientras que unas cuantas son un tanto… peculiares. El pasillo es largo además de algo extenso, al final llegan a la cocina la cual es inclusive más grande que la sala de la casa de Harry. Está cuidada a la perfección además de que se ve muy moderna, con cocineras perfectas y el refrigerador gris, grande e imponente, además de un horno que queda a la altura de su torso por lo que no tendría necesidad de ponerse de cuclillas.

Louis desaparece por unos momentos dentro de otra recámara que se encontraba en la cocina, regresando con el botiquín en mano, el cual coloca sobre la mesa que está en medio de la cocina; Harry se acerca a él, lo abre, y observa todo lo que contiene mientras a su lado Louis se sienta con cuidado, en una de las sillas que tenía pegadas a la pared.

Harry le sonríe, apreciando su aroma, ansioso.

—Te curaré lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

Comienza con los labios, trazando un camino delicado con el algodón y el alcohol aún con los ojos de Louis sobre su rostro, analizando cada movimiento que hace así como cada respiración que toma; Harry no se siente para nada incómodo, al contrario. La mirada de Louis sigue bien puesta sobre su rostro, siguiendo su boca cada que Harry ladea la cabeza o la hace para el lado para así agarrar más algodón y limpiar mejor la herida. En ocasiones sisea de dolor, sólo lo suficiente como hacerle saber que el alcohol le arde, pero Harry se sorprende que la herida es tan leve que no necesitará que la cosan; sin duda alguna Louis tenía todas las de ganar en esa pelea.

Luego sigue con los nudillos, acariciándolos con suavidad cuando Louis sisea de nuevo del dolor y coloca la otra mano sobre la cintura de Harry.

Él sonríe otra vez antes de hablar.

—Mi padre siempre me contaba la historia de una amiga de su infancia—empieza con suavidad, voz tranquila como un susurro, el omega que sólo necesita el último movimiento para entrar de lleno al celo—, en el que ella se encontró entre una disputa de dos alfas que peleaban por ella.

Louis no dice nada, sólo lo mira, quitando la mano que antes estaba en su cintura para que Harry la curase. Las caricias que traza en la piel cálida de Louis son delicadas, lentas.

—Los dos alfas la querían para ellos, para crear el lazo, embarazarla y que diera luz a sus crías. Por supuesto, ninguno iba a dejar que un alfa de baja categoría se llevara lo que les pertenece.

Frente a él, el silencioso Louis traga en seco, Harry admirando sólo por segundos el movimiento de su manzana de Adán. Sintiendo que las piernas le tiemblan y que el autocontrol que Louis como alfa se pone a sí mismo se encuentra al punto máximo de quiebre, continúa, soltando más feromonas de lo normal.

—En tiempos pasados, el premio a esas peleas era el omega que deseaban—le informa a Louis, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Robert, con gran amargura en su voz, le decía—; ellos la querían, por lo que pelearon para ver con quién se quedaba.

Luego agrega con suavidad, haciéndose un poco hacia adelante.

—Para el vencedor, el omega.

Entonces, justo _ahí_ , Louis se rompe. Sus pupilas se dilatan de placer, sus labios y cuerpo se tensan lo suficiente como para retraerse, el cabello revuelto haciéndolo ver más salvaje y agresivo de lo que Harry se pudo imaginar.

—No creo que aún existan omegas que se sientan atraídos hacia ese tipo de… prácticas.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, ladeando su cabeza en el momento justo en que Louis alza su rostro – sus ojos verdes brillantes y húmedos por el olor que empieza a despedir su cuerpo por el celo.

—Qué lástima.

Y Louis, el decidido, paciente, _sensual_ Louis, le mira con los ojos casi oscuros de placer mientras Harry siente salir las feromonas del celo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se siente caliente, con la necesidad del alfa que lo llene, que forme un lazo con él y lo folle hasta que sea imposible que de esa unión no salga un hijo; que lo llene con su semilla por todos lados, que lo trate como su posesión tal como a él le gusta.

Harry sólo tuvo que esperar diez segundos para que Louis apreciara el olor al celo y su cuerpo de alfa, _su biología_ , respondiera. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba Louis ya se encuentra sobre él, besándolo con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible el reprimir el gemido de sorpresa que salió por el movimiento tan brusco. La mano de Louis se va directo a su cabello para tomarlos con fuerza, el alfa dominante queriendo controlar a su presa, y Harry no duda en sonreír entre el beso con toda la arrogancia que pudo.

Lleva sus brazos al cuello de Louis para acariciarlo un poco, escuchando el sonido que salió de la garganta del alfa; él, como el omega que no se gusta dejar dominar del todo, coloca su mano en el cabello de Louis y _jala_. Se separan de inmediato, con el sonido de alfa saliendo de la boca de Louis, y él sonríe victorioso cuando las manos del alfa se van a su cintura para apretar con fuerza, uniéndolo a él y sacándole un gemido de placer cuando su pene y el de Louis chocan por encima de la ropa.

—Es imposible resistirse a ti—le dice Louis con voz ronca, el acento más marcado que nunca, mientras lleva la nariz a la curvatura del cuello de Harry mientras sus manos se guían a su trasero, apretándolo—. Me costó demasiado el controlarme…

Harry ríe, lamiendo sus labios para luego acercarse al oído de Louis.

—No lo hagas, entonces.

Sólo necesitó de ello para romper por completo la poca capa de autocontrol que quedaba en el cuerpo alfa de Louis. La fuerza con la que éste lo empotra sobre la mesa es tanta que Harry gime de dolor, pero de inmediato estira de nuevo el cabello de Louis para guiar esos labios rosas a los suyos. El beso es tan agresivo y _húmedo_ que incluso parece que sus labios no se están tocando, sólo las lenguas danzan una alrededor de la otra con frenesí, buscando el placer que sus cuerpos piden a gritos en esos momentos.

Louis es tan duro, grande, largo y caliente sobre su muslo que Harry se ve forzado a llevar sus manos a los botones de la camisa, quitándolos tan fuerte que no tiene duda alguna que algunos salieron volando en el proceso. Se siguen besando con intensidad, Louis acariciando sin pudor todo lo que puede del cuerpo de Harry, moviendo sus caderas para fingir una penetración que no hace más que enloquecerlo por completo. Es demasiado para él, se siente tan húmedo que si Louis lo penetra sin preparación no le dolerá más que por poco tiempo.

Se separan de nuevo, Harry gimiendo con placer cuando Louis coloca los brazos bajo su trasero y lo carga para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa, pegándose a él de inmediato y enterrar su rostro en su cuello, mientras sus dedos de alfa se encuentran entre el cabello de Harry para acariciarlo; él continúa  quitándole las ropas, jalando la camisa de Louis para que se zafara del agarre del pantalón y arrancársela de golpe, ganándose una risa de parte de Louis.

Louis lo _marca_ con su esencia, oliéndolo de forma que sólo un alfa puede hacerlo mientras desabrocha los pantalones de Harry y se los quita con fuerza para lanzarlos contra el suelo, todo bajo la atenta mirada suya, que apenas puede ver nublado por la lujuria. Louis comienza un vaivén con sus caderas, simulando penetraciones, enloqueciendo a Harry más de lo que era capaz. Harry coloca las manos sobre el trasero de Louis, apretándolo para ayudarlo a aumentar la rapidez del vaivén, haciendo que Louis gruña desde el fondo de su garganta.

Harry lanza el grito cuando se viene de inmediato, tanto que inclusive sus ojos se ponen en blanco del placer. Fue algo tan repentino, sorpresivo y fantástico que no se puede imaginar cómo será cuando Louis lo penetre de verdad. Escucha la risa de Louis, quien aún tiene el rostro enterrado en el cuello, y Harry reprime un quejido cuando Louis lo carga como si nada – a pesar de que sus nudillos aún estén lastimados – obligándolo a rodear su cintura con las piernas. Sus bóxers manchados de semen comienzan a parecerle demasiado apretados y no puede evitar sentir una ola de desconcierto cuando Louis no ha perdido el control por completo, o que ha decidido contenerse hasta ahora.

Cuando Louis deja varias mordidas por todo su cuello, no lo suficiente profundas como para ser calificadas como marca de lazo, Harry decide premiar a su futuro alfa como se lo merece.

—Me dejé de los supresores sólo por ti—le susurra en el oído, sonriendo cuando Louis lo deja caer sobre algo suave – es probable que sea el sillón – y se coloca sobre él para acorralarlo.

El sonido que Louis suelta es gutural, posesivo, casi animal. Los ojos azules brillan con intensidad, con lujuria, desabrochándose el pantalón con rapidez a la par que baja el bóxer de Harry con agresividad. Entonces, sin ningún aviso más que otro vistazo a su rostro, Louis _lo_ penetra; es mucho mejor de lo que siempre soñó, tan grande que incluso siente que toca hasta su próstata de un solo golpe, causándole terrible placer que no hace otra cosa más que gritar. De inmediato Louis comienza el vaivén rápido,Harry continúa, sudando.

—Me encargué de que mi esencia llegara a ti todo este tiempo—continúa—. Inclusive permití que el aroma de alfa de Niall se impregnara en mí para que lo _olieras._ —a la mención de otro alfa, Louis comenzó a dar contra él aún más duro, más certero, posesivo y celoso.

Harry sonríe mientras observa el techo, mordiéndose los labios.

—Mostré mi examen de fertilidad con todo el descaro para que lo – _aaah_ – vieras, Lo dejé sobre mi escritorio para que también los leye – _ah, maldición_ —Louis lo toma del rostro con una mano, apretando sus mejillas mientras continúa con las penetraciones bruscas.

—¿Qué más hiciste por mí, huh? —la voz de Louis es ronca, rasposa y lenta, sonriendo con arrogancia mientras lo observa directo a los ojos. Harry se pierde entre el color de sus ojos, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Louis.

Se queda callado por segundos para agregarle dramatismo.

—Le hice creer a Ben que quería algo con él para que tuvieran una pelea—luego, al ver el brillo de celos intensos de Louis, sus manos se van a su rostro para tomarlo, pegarlo a su frente y continuar aún con los ojos fijos en los suyos, el sonido de piel contra piel escuchándose por toda la sala—. Y todo lo hice porque no iba a permitir que otro omega me quitara lo que me pertenecía. Lo que me _pertenece_. Tú eres mío – _ah_ – de pies a cabeza. _Todo_.

— _Harry_.

Y Louis lo folla, duro, certero, continuando aún cuando Harry suelta el grito de placer y se viene de manera repentina sobre su estómago, sus ojos viendo estrellas y cosas moviéndose de todo lo que su cuerpo siente. El cuerpo de Louis, caliente y fuerte sobre él, sigue moviéndose con fuerza y sin dudarlo, las embestidas cada vez más toscas que las anteriores. Entonces, tomando el cabello de Harry para hacerlo a un lado, Louis entierra el rostro en el cuello de éste y _muerde_. Muerde no en señal de placer, de deseo o simple distracción, sino para buscar colocar la marca en el cuello de Harry, todo mientras lleva las manos a las caderas de éste para sostenerlo _ahí_ , seguro, a la espera de la respuesta a pesar de que ya la sabe.

—Te verás hermoso todo lleno de _mis_ hijos.

Harry sonríe, se ríe a carcajadas con nada de esfuerzo, soltando gemidos desenfrenados cuando la punta del pene de Louis sigue golpeando su cérvix sin nada de clemencia, Los dientes de Louis enterrados en su cuello, el alfa golpeando y golpeando, hacen sentir caliente a Harry, aún más a pesar de estar en celo.

La mordida que forma el lazo, el arma letal que todo omega puede usar a su favor en caso de no desear tener uno con el alfa con el que tienen relaciones. Muchos omegas se han librado de situaciones que no desean gracias a ello, sintiéndose poderosos al saber que al final son ellos los que tienen la última palabra en algo tan serio como es el lazo. No es como las películas o las series, que todos los omegas de buenas a primeras aceptan al omega con el que tienen sexo; por supuesto que no.

Sintiendo la desesperación que desprende el aroma de Louis – _sintiendo_ la punta del pene de Louis formando el nudo que los tendrá unidos por las siguientes horas, incapaces de hacer muchas cosas en ese proceso. Es una sensación única, demasiado placentera, y Harry sabe que esperó el tiempo suficiente y al alfa correcto para algo como eso. No desea a alguien como su madre, que sea demasiado débil ante su familia o lo que dicen los demás. Así que, sin más preámbulos, Harry _muerde_. Harry regresa el simbolismo, la pertenencia, la _posesividad_.

La sangre comienza a brotar sólo un poco del cuello de Louis, sonriendo cuando éste se viene en él y el nudo se forma dentro, golpeando sus paredes vaginales con tanta fuerza que Harry podría venirse de nuevo si no fuera porque se encuentra demasiado agotado; entonces Louis se deja caer sobre él, lamiendo la marca del cuello de Harry, apretando las caderas de éste. Harry sabe que quedarán marcas, que no será el único lugar de su cuerpo que quedará con secuelas, pero no le importa. Las cargará con todo el orgullo que tenga.

Harry suspira con placer mientras Louis comienza a repartir besos por su cuello, sus pezones, las mejillas y al final se detiene en sus labios. Harry le mira a los ojos, satisfecho, acariciando su brazo y apretando el músculo con fuerza, coqueto.

—Había planeado cortejarte desde el primer momento en que te vi—susurra Louis, moviéndose un poco a pesar de que sigue dentro de Harry; sonríe con lujuria cuando él deja escapar el gemido de placer—, no importaba si eras sólo un beta.

Harry deja escapar una risilla peligrosa, traviesa, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Debería de sentirme alagado?

Louis se lame los labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres un manipulador, coqueto e insolente omega, eh—Louis le responde, pícaro—. Me encargaré de follarte tan duro que lo único que recordarás al final de éste celo será mi nombre.

Sabe que al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó; es imposible no hacerlo, en especial cuando el cuerpo de Louis aún sigue encima de él y su miembro grande, largo, está atado dentro de él como debería de ser. Mira alrededor por última vez, en especial las escaleras, de pronto deseoso de ir a la habitación de Louis.

Sonríe travieso.

—Me encantaría ver eso.

Louis se le queda viendo, callado, tranquilo, serio. Sopesando lo que Harry acaba de decirle – el descarado omega dentro de él retándolo una vez más, algo que se hace en muy pocas ocasiones en los celos, ya que se está más concentrado en tener sexo que en otra cosa. De pronto Louis pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Harry, cargándolo y colocándolo sobre su regazo a pesar de que el nudo sigue presente; Harry cierra los ojos y sisea de placer cuando el pene dentro de él se entierra aún más, si es que eso es posible, gimiendo cuando siente algo de calidez correrse de entre sus piernas – el semen de Louis cayendo de gota en gota sobre el sillón.

Louis se pone de pie como si nada, obligando a Harry a rodear, de nuevo, las piernas entre la cintura. Louis se acerca a su cuello y muerde, acaricia, besa la recién mordida de lazo, aún roja además de caliente por el poco tiempo que ha pasado; Harry gime de placer cuando Louis comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Te follaré y te llenaré de mi semilla y mis hijos hasta que olvides cómo se siente estar solo en tu cuerpo—Louis le dice, seguro, sonriendo cuando él le da la respuesta a semejantes palabras en forma de gemido.

 

*****

Cuando el nudo se deshace y el reloj marca justo las dos de la madrugada, Harry – después de estar recostado en esa suave cama de la habitación de Louis, apreciando su aroma de alfa y repartiendo besos en todo lo que puede – se coloca en posición para tomar ese pene en su boca. Está rojo del placer contra el estómago de Louis, mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó inclusive en sus mejores sueños, y es tan largo y grande que tiene que abrir la boca de más para que todo quepa sin problema alguno.

Louis es todo un desastre bajo él, el cabello revuelto mientras su mano se encuentra acariciando la mejilla de Harry, de vez en cuando limpiando el mentón de éste que ahora se encuentra mojado de su saliva por todo el esfuerzo que hace para tomar ese pene en su boca. Louis le susurra lo bello que se ve así, tomándolo sin ningún problema, lo perfecto que es para él y cómo nació para devorarlo sin problema alguno. De cuán bello se verá con el estómago inflado, lleno de sus hijos, tan radiante como nunca.

Harry se corre mientras lo escucha hablar – su voz ronca, dominante llegando a sus oídos como olas furiosas en plena tormenta en la playa, tan agresivas y letales. Luego de ello lo monta en esa misma cama, con tanta fuerza que Louis tiene que llevar las manos a sus caderas para que no sufra accidentes. Le regresa las palabras que le dijo mientras lo tomaba en su boca, mencionándole justo en el oído lo grande, _enorme_ que era su pene, qué tan bien se sentía dentro de él dándole el placer que nadie más le dará jamás, cómo desea ser llenado con su semilla, que lo tome de todas las formas posibles con todas las fuerzas que posea.

Ambos fueron todo un desastre las siguientes horas, y las siguientes, las siguientes, las siguientes, hasta que se convirtieron en días. Nunca pararon, a pesar de que el teléfono del celular de Louis brillaba furioso cada momento, descansando sólo cuando tenían que comer, ir al baño o dormir. El celo duró apenas seis días, más que suficientes para que el cuerpo de Harry terminara con marcas rojas que llevará con orgullo bajo su ropa – la marca del lazo en el cuello aún mostrándose roja, brillante, palpitante.

En todo ese tiempo en definitiva tuvieron algo de descanso, pero no el suficiente. Harry recordará días después, con su mente despejada de todo el placer que causa el celo, que cuando fueron a comer lo que había en el refrigerador Louis lo tomó justo ahí, recargándolo en la mesa y dándole por detrás, a su espalda, todo mientras retaba a Harry a que bebiera agua mientras lo penetraba. Es más que claro que Harry perdió, pero en ningún momento se sintió mal.

De las veces que se ducharon, Harry se puso sobre sus rodillas para tomar a Louis de lleno en su boca, sintiendo el agua correr por su rostro mientras Louis se recargaba sobre la pared; luego éste, haciendo uso de su perfecta fuerza de alfa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo folló _así de simple_ , sin nada más. Harry jamás se había corrido tanto en su vida.

Follaron en más de una ocasión en la cama, de distintas maneras – Louis a su espalda, o Harry sobre él; las piernas de Harry sobre los hombros de Louis, o mirándose a los ojos mediante el espejo mientras hacían el reto de quién gemía menos mientras tenían sexo; inclusive metieron comida, muy a pesar de la habitación, jugando con ella como un modo de entretenimiento, hasta que al final quien era devorado era él. O el pene de Louis. O ambos.

El cuerpo de Louis es todo delicia, de pies a cabeza; su olor, la forma en que sus ojos se pasean con lujuria por todo su cuerpo, cómo se lame los labios cuando piensa que Harry no le observa con detenimiento – _ah_ , cada vez que lo recordaba sentía que el celo calentaba su cuerpo aún más.

En todos esos días en que tuvieron relaciones en casi toda la casa de Louis – porque es más que claro que en el jardín también _deben_ de hacerlo – Harry lo denomina el festival del sexo. Claro, también sucedió que al fin se unió con el alfa que quería como padre de sus hijos, con el que esperaba crecer a su lado mientras el color gris, la enfermedad y el cansancio se apodera de su cuerpo, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Así de paso disfruta de las cualidades de alfa que tiene Louis.

La última vez que tuvieron sexo durante el celo fue en la cama de Louis, pero fue contrario a las veces anteriores – en donde Harry incluso tuvo que desear por el masaje de cuerpo completo – ya que Louis se encargó de hacerlo lento, con cariño, besando hasta la más mínima parte de Harry, sin dejar de lado ese aire de posesividad que todo alfa tiene cuando el primer celo que tiene con su nuevo omega está a punto de finalizar.

Después de eso sólo durmieron, el peso de Louis sobre él mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello, inhalando la esencia de la unión entre ellos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 

**…**

 

Para la mala suerte de ambos, cuando deciden regresar a la oficina ésta casi es todo un caos. No en el sentido demasiado literal ni mucho menos, como esas series de comedia en donde todas las personas en la planta corren en círculos en señal de pánico. No. Más bien todo se enfoca sólo en _Liam_.

En Liam, quien cuando sale de su oficina y los ve a ellos dos saliendo del elevador se acerca con una clara mueca de enojo en su rostro – tanto que Harry, cuando lo huele, sabe que podría entrar en celo en caso de no controlarse. Sin embargo, como una película de comedia, mientras Liam se dirige a ellos ve cómo sus fosas nasales _respiran_ , y se queda estático al darse cuenta de que el olor de Louis y él es distinto.

Todo empezó así: ese día, a las seis de la mañana, Harry despertó gracias a los besos y mordidas que Louis comenzó a repartir por todo su pecho, entreteniéndose de sobre manera con sus pezones. Claro que se levantaron de la cama media hora después, hasta que Louis terminó de _lamer_ por completo su entrada, sonriendo con picardía cuando alzó su rostro y su boca estaba manchada de la humedad de Harry. Decir que después de eso se emocionó está de más; luego de lo que pareció una hora ya estaba aseados, vestidos, pero Louis le tomó del cabello para besarlo luego de verlo vestirse con una de sus camisas. Otra distracción para ir al carro, y más aún cuando Harry besó los nudillos dañados sin mirarlo a los ojos.

En el carro fue mucho mejor, más tranquilos, aunque de vez en cuando Harry acariciaba su muslo a pesar de los gruñidos que Louis le soltaba y las miradas que le enviaba.

—Más tarde hablamos de esto, Harry—Louis le dijo entonces, apretando la mano sobre su muslo con fuerza pero sin apartar la vista del frente. Harry lo vio sonreír—. En la oficina, por supuesto.

Harry estuvo a segundos de bajar su cuerpo para tomar el pene de Louis en su boca a plena calle, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando los dos bajaron del automóvil el mundo los veía, en especial porque era más que claro que Harry brillaba con la marca de lazo en su cuello, además del claro agarre posesivo del brazo de Louis en su cintura. Vio a Perrie y ésta le sonrió, coqueta, y no pasó por alto el gruñido de alfa que el otro hizo al notar el gesto. Hasta que llegaron a la última planta, todo era relativa paz.

Hasta que Liam Payne, con su rostro rojo, por supuesto, apareció. Así es como sucedieron las cosas – pequeñas cosas que le emocionaron hicieron su día de maravilla, pero acabó en cuanto su pie se colocó por primera vez en el pasillo de la última planta y el aroma de Liam, tan fuerte y agrio, llegó a sus fosas nasales como olas furiosas del océano. Una de las esencias más horribles que ha probado, si le preguntan; sólo espera que ésta no se guarde en su mente como la manera de identificar a Liam, porque sería muy gracioso que el olor de pez muerto llegue a sus fosas nasales y que luego éste haga aparición.

Qué cosas, piensa Harry, mientras escucha a Louis suspirar a su lado – aunque el agarre en su cintura se acentúa, típico de alfa recién unido al omega con el ridículo pensamiento de que todo mundo quiere alejarlo de su lado. Aún así, Harry sólo se pega más a él sólo lo suficiente como para que Liam desencaje aún más su rostro.

—No puedo creerlo—dice Liam—. ¿Qué…?

—Liam—Louis le interrumpe, mirando a su alrededor con alivio al darse cuenta de que aún no llegaba demasiada gente—, éste no es el lugar correcto.

Liam, oh siempre profesional Liam, abre y cierra su boca cual pez, haciendo que Harry no pueda evitar reírse por lo bajo; recibe una mirada divertida de Louis pero una de exasperación de Liam, así que sólo se despide con un beso rápido en la mejilla de Louis para luego caminar hacia su escritorio, sintiendo la mirada azul viajar por todo su cuerpo.

—Necesito una excelente explicación de todo esto, Louis—sigue Liam a su espalda. Cuando Harry se sienta en su silla, los dos ya van de camino a la oficina de Louis—. ¡Te desapareciste por casi una semana y - !

La voz de Liam se deja escuchar en el momento en que cierra la puerta de la oficina de Louis, lo cual le permite suspirar con alivio. Su cuerpo entero huele a Louis, es más que obvio – incluso más obvia que la marca de color rojo pasión que trae en su cuello, o las leves mordidas que tiene por toda esa zona de su cuerpo. Gracias al cielo que nadie puede ver las marcas que tiene en su cadera y trasero, porque de lo contrario se sentiría tan bien que soltará feromonas para nada agradables para mucha gente.

Coloca sus manos sobre el estómago, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que termine embarazado; es lo que tiene planeado, después de todo – pero no se permite desesperar demasiado y menos cuando está en trabajo; no es como le importe demasiado, pero no permitirá que sus asuntos personales intervengan en el gran desempeño profesional que siempre ha tenido en esa empresa. Bueno, el celo es la excepción.

Las llamadas a la oficina llegan sólo media hora después, cuando Louis y Liam siguen sin salir. No se escuchan gritos ni golpes, por lo que Harry supone que no pasó a peores; en parte está agradecido, ya que no se verá interrumpido para adelantar en todo el trabajo que tiene amontonado sobre el escritorio – pero la parte más oscura de él se muere del deseo de saber lo que sucede allá adentro. Quizá se están viendo el uno al otro cual alfa tratando de controlar las emociones fuertes. Harry trata de encontrar la esencia de Louis detrás de la puerta, pero se da cuenta de que ésta sigue igual a como cuando llegaron.

Esas son noticias buenas para todo el mundo. _Yei_.

Justo cuando finaliza una llamada de un tal Keith, el inversionista, la puerta de la oficina de Louis se abre y por ahí aparece Liam, con el rostro estresado y posando sus ojos avellana sobre su figura de inmediato. Harry le dedica una sonrisa que al parecer no es bien recibida del todo.

—Harry—le llama, pero a pesar de que su voz es seria le es imposible el encontrar feromonas que le hagan daño, además de que Louis no lo permitiría—, ven acá.

Casi suena a orden pero Harry hace caso, echándole pequeños vistazos al escritorio conforme se aleja, fijándose de que dejó todo en orden y que nada podría salir volando en su ausencia. En el momento que llega a la oficina Liam está sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, mientras Louis está recargado en su silla, mirando a la puerta y sonriendo cuando él aparece por ahí. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, sintiendo algo de tensión en el ambiente, sentándose en el sillón que se encuentra al lado de Liam pero en frente de Louis.

Hay un silencio antes de que Liam hable, dirigiéndose con cuidado a él, todo bajo la atenta mirada del otro alfa en la oficina.

—Esto—Harry le mira, divertido—no es algo que me esperaba. De verdad.

A pesar de que los ojos de Louis son letales, Harry lo ve reír con picardía.

—Liam, por favor. Sabías que iba a pasar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se queda callado por unos segundos, analizando—. Me lo esperaba, _sólo un poco_ , pero no demasiado rápido. ¿Ya han pensado en dónde van a vivir?

—El celo se acabó ayer, Liam, no teníamos cabeza para ello.

—Pues debiste de tenerla.

—Oh, claro que la tuve—Louis le contesta, sonriente—. Pero no _ese_ tipo de cabeza.

Harry no puede evitar reírse con sólo un sonrojo acariciando sus mejillas, escuchando la queja de Liam en forma de gruñido.

—¿Me llamaban para algo? —pregunta Harry, más que curioso.

—Ahora toda la oficina sabe que el jefe y el asistente están en una relación—Liam dice, al parecer ignorando a Harry—. Es más que obvio.

—Deja de hacerte el puritano, Liam.

—No me llames así frente a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Ve a Louis rodar los ojos, hastiado, pero con un destello de cariño hacia Liam. Para Harry es más que claro que hay una verdadera amistad entre ellos, quizá de varios años o de ese tipo de relaciones que son repentinas y duraderas, que es más que claro que durarán para toda la vida. Es en verdad lindo ver a Louis desarrollarse de esa manera en el ambiente laboral, y que Liam no se ve tan serio cuando pasa tiempo con personas que considera como amigos.

Harry sonríe, pasando sus ojos verdes entre los dos alfas con cuidado.

—¿Existe algún problema con mi relación con Louis? —pregunta Harry, curioso, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mira hacia Liam, quien sólo suspira—. ¿Y bien?

Louis sonríe.

—Sí, Liam. ¿Hay algún problema?

Hay un silencio sepulcral, ambos mirando a Liam quien ahora es un desastre de alfa, mirando a todos lados quizá tratando de zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Al final, con el terrible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, Liam habla con voz ronca, buscando tranquilizarse.

—Ninguno. Es sólo que todo fue muy… _demasiado_ rápido.

La sonrisa de Louis sólo se ensancha más lo que le hace creer que hay algo mucho más que el hecho de que Liam crea que su situación se desarrolló de forma sorprendente; no tiene que esforzarse en buscar la respuesta, ya que Louis, su alfa, con el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, le responde.

—Lo que Liam quiere decir, cariño—le dice, y esa palabra saliendo de sus labios, con su acento y su voz ronca, suena tan bien que Harry se siente sólo un poco húmedo. Pero no es que tenga alguna obsesión en el acento de Louis, por supuesto—, es que hizo una apuesta y quedó como un perdedor.

Oh, bueno, piensa Harry, mientras sus ojos se dirigen al Liam, el alfa apenado y rojo como el tomate, quien al parecer su expresión lo único que quiere decir es que desea que el mundo se lo trague; no sabe si sentirse alagado, ofendido o preocupado – quién sabe qué tantas otras apuestas hayan o aún hagan. Quizá no deba de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero una nimia parte suena divertido.

Eso, además de que le entró la curiosidad de saber de qué era la apuesta. Sin embargo, pone su mejor cara de sorpresa cuando se dirige a Louis.

—¿Tú sabías de ello y no me dijiste?

Louis niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—No. Liam recién me ha dicho—luego se ríe, diabólico—. Por accidente, claro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry preguntó.

—Y… ¿De cuánto tiempo?

Liam casi salta de la silla, rojo de la vergüenza; sin embargo, el desgraciado se digna a responder.

—Perrie ganó – dijo que dos meses, máximo tres. Luego está Melany, quien dijo que una semana, luego Frank, me eligió seis meses—relata tratando de sonar casual, y Harry no puede evitar sentir un deje de orgullo al saber que Perrie fue la triunfadora.

—¿Y tú?

—Oh, eh… un año.

Al parecer Liam no es lo suficiente listo en las relaciones o vio a Harry como un omega incompetente que no podía seducir a un alfa en tiempo reducido. Eso, o quizá Liam está demasiado concentrado en los negocios o el trabajo que no se dio el lujo de ver a su alrededor, todas aquellas situaciones en las que Harry trató de ser lo más discreto mientras que había otras que no tanto.

O quizá pensaba que Louis tenía un autocontrol elevado. Que sí lo tiene, por supuesto, pero Harry puede llegar a ser demasiado testarudo y obsesionarse con ello por demasiado tiempo.

Harry se permite soltar una ligera carcajada, sintiendo la mirada analítica de Louis en su rostro.

—Oh, vaya—susurra Harry con una sonrisa para aligerar las palabras que dirá a continuación—. Qué perdedor.

 

**…**

Cuatro semanas pasaron rápido, y tanto Louis como Harry se acoplaron a la vida del otro; por decisión de los dos Harry dejó su casa (aunque no la vendió) y se mudó a la de Louis, en donde de inmediato comenzó a hacer y deshacer todo lo que no era de su agrado, acomodando a como era su gusto así como compenetrando su esencia con la de Louis, a pesar de que en la habitación dejó que el aroma del alfa se quedara intacto… para futuros planes. Como masturbarse o utilizar sus juguetes, cosas así.

El ponerse de acuerdo con Louis en los temas de su vida privada o su ahora nueva vida de pareja fue demasiado fácil; Harry jamás creyó en esas historias de las películas o series que dicen que el omega siente un extraño vínculo telepático con su pareja – casi demasiado literal, o que lo conocen _demasiado_ bien como para pensar que tienen problemas sobrenaturales. Por supuesto, Louis le probó que estaba un poco equivocado en ese aspecto. Puede que no tuviesen ese poder telepático para comunicarse o la habilidad de leer de forma sencilla al otro, pero se encontró con que era sencillo el hablar con Louis, entenderlo, conocerlo y, sobre todo, admirarlo.

O quizá era su acento, quién sabe. Inclusive para Niall y Ed, quienes se sorprendieron que Harry se _uniera_ demasiado rápido con su _jefe_ , fue algo sorprendente. Harry los citó dos días después de que el lazo entre Louis y él se creara – la mordida en su cuello comenzando a cicatrizar poco a poco, pero aún presumiéndola con todo el orgullo que le era posible. Niall se rio como hace mucho no podía y Ed al fin encontró a alguien con quien poder hacer bromas pesadas o ser demasiado sincero, por lo que Harry sintió demasiado alivio al saber que dos de sus personas más queridas en la tierra se llevaban bien con el que desea que sea su alfa para toda la vida.

Sin embargo, también existieron pequeños problemas en ese transcurso, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo el hecho de que Harry se haya atrevido a acomodar la oficina de Louis a su antojo o que éste le haya comprado un armario demasiado pequeño para toda su ropa, o bien, que su refrigerador esté más repleto de verduras que de nada más. Todas esas situaciones terminaron en sexo, sexo y sexo.  No es que Harry se queje ni mucho menos  - de hecho, quizá más de la mitad de esas sensuales y desenfrenadas sesiones de sexo se iniciaron por él más que por Louis, así que eso no es más que un recuerdo amargo en su futura vida de pareja.

Ben Winston siguió siendo un problema a pesar de que Harry casi le toma fotografía a la mordida que tiene en el cuello, la imprime, la pega en su oficina o se la manda por correo. El alfa no entendió hasta que Louis le puso un severo ultimátum, en donde su empleo estaba en riesgo e inclusive su futuro laboral, ya que Louis tenía más poder por esos rubros de lo que lo tendría Ben en toda su vida, no importa el esfuerzo que haga. Y sí, cuando sucedió eso, tuvieron sexo por primera vez en la oficina. Qué se le iba a hacer.

Al final, Ben perdió el empleo porque trató de que Harry perdiera el suyo y, para su pésima suerte, se le descubrió. De hecho Louis _exageró_ un poco las cosas, pero eso no es algo que la demás necesite saber, en especial porque todo fue por ser alguien posesivo y celoso, algo que en ocasiones enloquece a Harry; cuando Harry intentó reclamarle por hacer algo como eso – el omega hipócrita, falso, que en realidad estaba agradecido de que Ben se haya largado – sin importarle lo poco ético que se veía al mentir, Louis le contestó.

—Lo hice porque voy a poner el mundo a tus pies, me voy a arrodillar ante ti y ver lo que haces con él.

Después de eso Harry le dio el mejor sexo oral que pudo haber dado en su vida, tanto que Louis se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos por media hora para olvidar las imágenes eróticas que tenía en la mente de todas las cosas que Harry hizo con su pene, y sólo utilizando la lengua. (Harry lo repitió el mismo día, sólo que en su casa, todo mientras Louis trataba de tomar algo de té.  Quizá la camisa de Louis quedó _algo_ manchada.)

En pocas palabras, las siguientes dos semanas fueron un cúmulo de emociones sin igual, algo que Harry jamás se había imaginado. Incluso soñó con su padre, ese hombre que le dio todo a pesar de tener tan poco, que ocupó los dos papeles que toda persona necesitaba más en su vida, así como darle palabras de apoyo, orgullo y estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara. Harry lloró aquella noche, en los brazos de Louis, y fue ahí en que le contó la historia de su vida, las aventuras que padre e hijo tuvieron, y cómo aún hoy en día Harry no ha conocido a su madre, ni tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Louis también se abrió sobre su familia, diciéndole que todos viven en Estados Unidos debido a que dos de todas las hermanas que tiene decidieron irse a estudiar allá, y la familia decidió seguirlas muy a pesar de la tristeza de Louis; no les culpa, ni siquiera tienen una relación mala, pero hace tiempo que no los veía que el recuerdo comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, en especial porque le daba la importancia más grande al trabajo, y ahora él. Harry no se sintió mal, al contrario, se sintió más cómodo que nunca estar con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Louis, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, sintiendo los dedos de éste acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

Harry, para su gran sorpresa, sabía que no podía pedir nada más. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta cuatro semanas después, cuando su mundo comenzó a tener un color distinto a como nunca se imaginó.

 

*****

Era un domingo cualquiera el día en que lo primero que hizo Harry fue levantarse de la cama para ir corriendo al baño y soltar sobre el inodoro toda la cena de la noche anterior. Quizá hasta más, si se ponía a pensar.

Louis había salido a un viaje de negocios de cinco días, y apenas llevaba el primero. Harry había utilizado sus juguetes toda la noche, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada de Louis, aspirando su esencia y soñando que en realidad era su pene el que lo penetraba, tan grande y caliente dentro de él como ningún otro. Jamás pensó que la comida le vendría mal ya que él mismo la preparó, así que lo _tercero_ que hizo (porque se duchó, por supuesto) fue salir, dirigirse a la farmacia más cercana y comprar tres pruebas de embarazo de distintas marcas, comprar a toda velocidad para luego regresar, encerrarse en el baño, y hacer lo que tenía que hacer para salir de toda duda.

Esperó incluso más de lo necesario debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Y sí, ahí estaban en los tres – ese color rosa que indica a todo omega que se haga el examen que en su útero está creciendo otra vida, más pequeña y nueva, inocente, fruto de las noches pasionales que se tiene con el alfa, de todo el semen que se derramó en lo más profundo de él… y del amor, por supuesto. Si alguien le pregunta a Harry él dirá que fue por el fruto del amor; mientras, en el fondo de su mente, recordará todas aquellas escenas sucias que tanto Louis como él vivieron y que tan pronto como llegue le gustaría revivir y repetir todo el tiempo posible.

Louis ama a los niños, lo sabe. Creció en una familia grande, siendo él el mayor, además de que tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanos menores mientras sus padres no estaban, con el deseo de ser todo lo contrario a lo que su padre biológico representaba para él. Tiene deseos de una familia grande, casi descomunal, como aquellas familias de siglos pasados que tenían hijos a montón sin importarles si deseaban a todos o si contaban con la posibilidad de mantenerlos. Para su buena suerte Louis cumplía con todos los requisitos, y Harry también. O algo así.

Decir que tuvo la sonrisa enorme en su rostro está de más, y de inmediato hizo una cita con la doctora para aclarar todas sus dudas sobre el tema. La cita se programó para el día siguiente, en pleno lunes, por lo que Harry le manda el mensaje a Liam diciéndole que llegará algo tarde al trabajo por asuntos personales; no detalla a más porque a pesar de que Liam puede parecer inocente o inofensivo, es mucho más inteligente y perceptivo de lo que quiere hacerle creer a la gente. No por nada es la mano derecha de Louis.

La cita fue rápida, en verdad, apenas se llevó una hora en la sala de la doctora – preguntando una y otra vez si era seguro confiar en los exámenes, a pesar de que los tres le dieron los mismos resultados. Maggie, con la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, le dijo que su nuevo alfa lo preñó muy bien, ya que sólo se necesitó del primer celo como omega para embarazarlo. Luego de tantos años bajo supresores no era de sorprenderse, pero no estaba de más decir esas palabras. Harry salió con las mejillas sonrojadas y un terrible antojo de nieve de nuez.

Ese día en la oficina fue normal, sólo vueltas de un lado a otro aunque a veces se mareaba por lo rápido que se movía. Louis llegaba en cuatro días, así que tenía tiempo de sobra en pensar cómo le dirá al alfa que iba a ser padre. Harry se imaginaba el momento algo serio, con tranquilidad y a solas, no en algún lugar concurrido, por lo que al final decidió que sería mientras se encontraban cenando un día después de que Louis regresara.

Y así como lo pensó, lo hizo. Harry compró píldoras supresoras de esencia de embarazado, aunque no de forma directa; en realidad mandó a Niall, luego a Ed, lo cual en ambos casos se convirtió en un completo fracaso – Niall a pesar de ser más astuto de lo que su apariencia demuestra salió de la tienda con un terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas, tartamudeando, y Ed enamorado de la vendedora de la farmacia, una hermosa beta que le recordaba a su actriz favorita. Ed no tenía actriz favorita, sólo quería agregarle dramatismo a la situación. Al final Harry, a regañadientes, lo compró, arriesgándose a que algún vecino lo viera por esos rumbos y en especial adquiriendo ese tipo de píldoras que no eran del todo bien vistas por la gente.

Pero en verdad las necesitaba, porque sabía que tan pronto como Liam lo oliera, haría válido el contrato que firmó luego de su unión con Louis en donde dice que tan pronto como se embarace se le quitarán horas de trabajo y sólo lo hará de lunes a viernes, restándole el sábado para que tenga más oportunidades de concentrarse en el bebé y demás. Es algo que se hace en todas las empresas con todos los omegas, no sólo en esa, ya que a éstos se les considera signo de fertilidad y amor, por lo que le dan importancia casi excesiva a un omega embarazado.

Sí Harry no se toma las píldoras, en la calle lo tratarán con mucho cuidado, dándole el pase para cosas ridículas, diciéndole que no debería de conducir o inclusive coqueteándole al oler su fertilidad, a pesar de que la marca roja del lazo sigue resplandeciendo orgullosa en su cuello. Ah, placeres.

Los días para que Louis llegue pasan lentos, las píldoras sirviéndole demasiado a la hora de ocultar las esencias que el bebé que crece en su vientre comienza a crecer. Eso sí, se dedica a ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa, a descarga revistas en línea (y protegiéndolas en caso de que Louis le revise la computadora o su _Mac_ ), así como ver vídeos de internet. Vídeos que lo hacen llorar, dicho sea de paso, mientras ve a todos esos pequeños riendo, sonriendo, llorando o cantando en el idioma ese extraño que tienen – si es así se le puede llamar.

Compró litros de nieve de distintos sabores, los cuales disfrutó en esos cuatro días a pesar de que los iba a soltar al baño una hora después. Su vida se hizo un caos, pero cada que acariciaba su vientre que en los futuros meses crecería, toda esa tranquilidad volvía a él en forma sonrisa.

Entonces Louis llegó, y lo primero que hizo Harry fue llevarlo hacia el sofá y montarlo como nunca, sonriendo cuando Louis gruñía debajo de él mientras lo tomaba de las caderas con fuerza, levantando las piernas para hacer a Harry hacia adelante y que su miembro enorme y ancho se enterrara aún más. Follaron tantas veces como le fue posible que Harry casi se desmayó del placer, e inclusive su garganta no respondía a las palabras que quería decir.

Había extrañado tanto la esencia, la calidez y el cuerpo de Louis en todos esos días que no podía controlar su cuerpo, menos cuando se acercó al oído de Louis y le dijo – le susurró – con picardía que le hiciera suyo de todas las maneras posibles, que perdiera el control como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y que su entrada está tan húmeda por él que necesitará más de una ronda y unas simples, ridículas estocadas de alfa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Eso fue todo un reto para Louis, en especial cuando Harry no hacía más que tomarlo del cabello, alejarlo de su rostro mientras sonreía cada que Louis trataba de besarlo, siendo él el que guiaba la situación a la hora de tener sexo. Louis, ignorando todas esas necesidades biológicas o psicológicas que todo alfa tiene de dominar, dejaba que Harry lo tratara como quisiera. Lo ató a la cama, los brazos o piernas imposibles de moverse, le cubrió los ojos y le hizo la mejor mamada que Harry haya hecho en su vida, como las veces anteriores. Le acarició ese precioso trasero que tenía, le mordió el estómago, los pezones, el cuello, lamió la cicatriz de omega que quedaba en el cuello del alfa, escuchando cómo la respiración de Louis se hacía cada vez más irregular.

A Harry le encantaba montar a Louis porque sentía que tenía el control, sabía lo que podía soportar dentro de él – ese pene grande, rojo sobre el estómago de _su_ alfa, llamándolo a gritos para ser devorado. Después de eso le había quitado la venda a los ojos de Louis, le dio la espalda mientras alzaba su trasero y metió sus dedos, gimiendo el nombre de Louis mientras éste sólo observaba, con lujuria y sin poder hacer nada, cómo su omega se metía los dedos para darse placer mientras le miraba directo a los ojos.

Harry disfrutaba tener sexo con Louis, en verdad. Había confianza en ellos, una plena y al parecer eterna. Entonces Louis cayó dormido, diciendo lo cansado que se sentía del viaje y las cosas que Harry hizo en él, que no hizo ademán de moverse cuando Harry comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro. Estaba más que ansioso en darle la tierna noticia, deseando memorizar el rostro de Louis en su memoria hasta el último día de su vida. Mientras Harry acariciaba su vientre con ternura, recordó todos aquellos momentos que vivió con Louis desde que se unieron como pareja, de las cosas que hizo para que cayera en sus redes y se dio cuenta de que era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez creyó.

 

**...**

—¿Pasa algo con la comida, cariño?

El día había llegado, Harry por completo nervioso, jugando con sus dedos, mordiendo sus labios, recordando las palabras de Niall de que se lo tomara todo con calma – su voz tranquilizadora de psiquiatra siéndole de ayuda en momentos como esos.

Louis le mira curioso desde la mesa, con el tenedor aún en mano y a pocos centímetros de esos sensuales labios, los cuales de pronto a Harry le dieron ganas de morder con todas sus fuerzas y que se dedicaran a morder _otras_ partes de él. Pero primero lo primero – la noticia del bebé. Harry está mucho más nervioso de lo que se imaginó, algo poco común en él, en especial porque siempre creció como alguien seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades para todo tipo de situaciones, pero al parecer el decirle al alfa, el padre de su hijo, que iban a tener un bebé, era algo que sobrepasaba toda experiencia o lo que sea que se le llame lo que siente en esos momentos.

La cena era simple porque Harry no tenía cabeza ni _estómago_ para algo mejor, pero Louis no se quejó. De hecho ni se le hizo del todo extraño ya que quizá no había notado nada rato – y es obvio, porque Harry se encargó muy bien de ocultar toda evidencia que le dijera a Louis que estaba embarazado, o inclusive que había comprado píldoras para ocultar la esencia de otra vida creciendo dentro de él. No importa qué tan excelente o avanzado, desarrollado o como se le diga sea la habilidad olfativa de Louis, es imposible que alguien venza las barreras biológicas y químicas que esas píldoras plantan en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera un perro puede hacerlo o él mismo – la única razón por la que recuerda que va a tener un bebé es por su constante agarre a su estómago que aún no crece y a que su mente se lo recuerda cada día que amanece desde que se enteró – es decir, hace cinco días. Pero para agregarle la emoción que su vida se merece, Harry hará como que lo sabe desde hace tiempo.

Volviendo al tema actual, Harry mira a Louis como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza (ojalá que le salga, pero en _otra_ parte del cuerpo. Ah, las hormonas de embarazado lo hacen más bromista) o si silla estuviese ocupada por algún alienígena de otra galaxia.

—¿Por qué debería de suceder algo malo?

Louis al fin come lo que estaba en su tenedor, y Harry de pronto se siente húmedo cuando ve cómo éste se escurre por los delgados y rosados labios de su alfa, quien al parecer se da cuenta de ello lo que le lleva a sonreír con picardía, ladeado.

—Estás muy callado y no has probado tu comida.

—No se me apetece—miente con descaro.

—Comida que _tú_ hiciste, cariño.

Oh, eso. Bueno, qué cosas. Parece que el embarazado lo hace sólo un _poco_ idiota. Pero ah, que no le dirá a nadie. Pone su mejor cara de desconcierto para luego hacer otra mueca, mirando a Louis directo a los ojos mientras toma algo de pescado en el tenedor, mostrándoselo con descaro para luego meterlo en su boca… y está del maldito _asco_.

Harry casi sale volando hacia el baño, colocando la mano sobre su boca mientras la otra está sobre su estómago, gesto que, por la expresión en el rostro de Louis, no pasa desapercibido. Cierra la puerta del baño tras de sí y casi se lanza al inodoro, alzando la tapa y vomitando con los ojos cerrados. Escucha los pasos de alfa en algún punto de la casa, los cuales desaparecen para luego reaparecer, y Louis en cuestión de segundos está a su lado con un gran vaso de agua en mano. Harry piensa en agradecerle más noche con otra montada a su delicioso pene, pero no cree que sea placentero pensar en sexo y penes mientras vomita. No quiere que el embarazo haga que odie eso… improbable y tonto, pero como esos pensamientos no salen de su mente, gracias al cielo, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Lo primero: no verse tan horrible frente a Louis cuando le dirá que va a ser papá. Después de asegurarse de que su estómago no soltará más y ser obligado por Louis a tomar todo el vaso de agua para luego lavarse los dientes, Louis lo carga en sus brazos cual princesa y lo lleva hacia el sillón, el cual si Harry respira bien puede notar el leve aroma de sexo en él. Es más que claro que ese es una de las partes favoritas suyas para que Louis actúe como alfa posesivo y lo folle como nunca.

Louis lo recuesta con cuidado, dándole un beso tierno e la frente, en las mejillas y tres en los labios, apenas un roce de labios que hace que Harry se vuelva loco.

—¿Te cayó mal el pescado?

En alguna situación diferente Harry le hubiese mirado feo, para luego llamarle tonto o ignorante y decirle que estaba así porque se tragó a un bebé que expulsará en nueve meses a modo de burla. Pero no puede hacerlo porque entiende que Louis, el bello, posesivo, fuerte Louis, no se le cruce la idea de que esté embarazado. Las píldoras son excelentes para cubrir esas cosas, y esa era la primera ocasión que presenciaba que Harry vomitara; incluso cuando Harry se levantó a las tres de la mañana el día anterior para comer medio litro de nieve, Louis de lo cansado que estaba del viaje no despertó, por lo que no pudo sospechar aunque sea un poco. Con algo de fuerza y sonriendo cuando siente la esencia de preocupación de Louis radiando de su rostro, Harry se incorpora y se pone de pie con cuidado, sintiendo un leve mareo por su cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas que amas a los niños? —pregunta Harry, tranquilo, mirando el bello brillo en los ojos azules de Louis. Éste asiente despacio—. Bueno, ahora podrás repartir este amor por toda la casa—sonríe de oreja a oreja, brillante—. Estoy embarazado.

Louis se queda estático, como estatua, ni siquiera parpadea o su pecho se mueve de arriba abajo en señal de estar vivo. Harry teme que haya pasado a una mejor vida así como así, sin decir nada más, pero tacha su pensamiento de ridículo e imposible. Al menos no a esa edad, ya que Louis es alguien muy saludable. Espera sólo segundos, cuando de pronto Louis lleva sus manos de alfa al vientre de Harry, sonriendo sólo un poco.

Harry coloca las manos sobre su rostro, en las mejillas preciosas de éste.

—¿Voy a ser papá?

—Vas a ser papá—afirma Harry con ternura.

—Voy a ser papá.

Louis lo besa con lentitud, admiración y amor, sentimientos que no hacen más que ponerlo sentimental. El beso continúa hasta que Louis baja por su cuello, por su pecho, encima de su camisa y se detiene en el vientre de Harry, besándole con ternura infinita y susurrando palabras en francés que no logra distinguir del todo, abrazándolo a pesar de estar en una posición algo incómoda.

Luego Louis lo carga de nuevo, ésta vez llevándolo hacia las escaleras, a la cama – la habitación que compartirán por el resto de sus vidas, en donde lo deposita con sumo cuidado como si Harry fuese lo más importante y bello que tuviese en su vida, la porcelana más fina que existe en el mundo en sus manos, el tesoro más grande y codiciado bajo su poder.

Le hace el amor como nunca antes, tan lento, sublime y a flor de pie, susurrándole cosas en el oído, de cuán afortunado es de tenerlo bajo él, lo hermoso que se ve así, cómo se verá de lleno con su hijo, tan radiante, su vientre poco a poco creciendo cada días más, de cómo lo cuidará del mundo, cómo verá arder a todo aquél que le toque siquiera un pelo o intente pasarse de listo. Palabras que quizá deberían de preocuparle, pero en realidad lo hacen sentir más que amado, querido y deseado – no es de esos típicos amores en las películas que ve todos los días, sino uno mucho más sincero pero a la vez letal, capaz de devorarlo si decide traicionarlo pero absorberlo si lo acepta de pies a cabeza.

—Ojalá se parezcan a ti—Louis le susurra cuando se viene dentro de él, duro y caliente dentro suyo, mientras le besa los labios, las mejillas, acariciando su cuerpo como si fuese la mejor obra en que haya puesto sus ojos jamás—. Que tengan tus ojos, tus labios. Todo.

Harry sonríe, moviendo las caderas. La nueva vida creciendo dentro de él llamándole, uniéndose a él, creando un lazo no sólo consigo sino con quien está encima de él, la ternura en los ojos de Louis tan cálidos como nunca, esos labios que jamás se cansará de besar o probar.

Acaricia las mejillas de su alfa con suavidad.

—Ojalá tenga tus pómulos—responde a cambio—, o tú inteligencia.

Louis le besa la marca del lazo en su cuello, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Ojalá tenga lo mejor de nosotros.

Y así, en su habitación, con las emociones a flor de piel, las imágenes de Robert en su cabeza lo asaltan de pronto, de cómo ese gran omega cuidó de él a pesar de que la época en la que vivió le daba la espalda en todos los sentidos. De cómo le dio lo mejor de sí a su hijo, otro omega que fue abandonado por su madre sin ningún descaro, dejando a su propia familia detrás por ser demasiado avariciosa o temerosa, demostrándole a Harry lo que sucedía si no se amaba suficiente.

Pero él sabía mejor – sabía que el alfa encima de él daría todo por él, inclusive su vida si fuese necesario. Le pondría el mundo en sus manos sólo para ver cómo lo hacía y deshacía, pondría un trono a su lado para ver a todos los demás desarrollarse a su alrededor, con el vientre de Harry creciendo cada día. Louis le daba la estabilidad que siempre deseó para su padre y siempre quiso para él, aquél fantasma de la madre desapareciendo cuando Louis le susurró en el oído que él y su hijo serán lo más importante en su vida.

Cuando cierra los ojos luego de hacer el amor con Louis, él sonríe.

No necesitaba nada más

… Bueno, quizá una segunda ronda. Malditas hormonas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que terminaría en la patética escena de smut pero por alguna razón no me pude detener Y DISCULPEN, PERO ES QUE TENGO MILLONES DE AÑOS DE NO ESCRIBIR SMUT QUE UGH, LO BUENO ES QUE YA EMPECÉ A PRACTICAR DE NUEVO... (;  
> Esta historia no termina aquí, ofc. Tengo planeado escribir varios one-shots, claro que no con la misma extensión, sobre lo que sigue después. Cosas como el primer ultrasonido, el sexo de los bebés (porque serán gemelos eh: fertilidad de harry + genes de la familia de louis = gemelos), la primera pelea que tienen, los antojos de harry, el nacimiento, cosas como esa. Puede que incluso el punto de vista de Louis de todo esto hum hum hum.  
> Acepto prompts, también, si alguien le interesa saber algo de cierto tema o que escriba de determinada situación, cosas así como... no sé, un AU del AU (?).  
> Ojalá lo disfruten, que pronto sabrán más de éste os. Aaaaah, qué cosas.  
> ¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
